Une vie
by TheStarsMelody
Summary: "La vie, voyez-vous, ça n'est jamais si bon ni si mauvais qu'on croit". Et Rose pourra le prouver, si autrui lui pose la question. Comment va-t-elle vivre, mourir ? Parce qu'on meurt tous un jour, elle y compris. Va-t-elle être heureuse ou pas ? Bonnes questions. Et j'espère donner les bonnes réponses.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello everybody !**

 **Tout le monde connait _Une vie_ , de Maupassant ? Oui, non ? Bref, une histoire que j'ai toujours aimé, un auteur qui m'a toujours fasciné. Je lui ai pris son titre et j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose. La vie de Rose m'a semblé correspondre, puis j'adore Rose. Mais je ne reprendrai bien évidemment pas l'histoire d' _Une vie,_ soyons clair là-dessus (comment le Docteur oserait-il rendre Rose malheureuse et la tromper ?) je me contente juste... d'emprunter le titre, qui en dit long et qui ne vous dit absolument rien sur les histoires (parce qu'il se passera plusieurs choses, bien entendu) que je vous prépare. **

**Qu'est-ce que Rose devient, dans ce fichu monde parallèle duquel nous n'avons plus de nouvelles ? C'est la question que je me suis toujours posée. J'essayerai d'être le plus dans l'esprit des producteurs, de me mettre à la place des persos, à la place de leurs créateurs et de me dire "qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ?". Bien sûr, je ne vous garantie rien, mon imagination me dépasse souvent (comme la dernière fois) mais j'essayerai d'être à la hauteur. Il y a néanmoins une chose qui changera par rapport à la série, qui est normalement un programme familial : je n'hésiterai pas à mettre du sang, à torturer mes personnages (psychologiquement, écrire un remake de saw version Doctor Who ne m'intéresse pas) et à mettre de sombres péripéties. Brave lecteur, vous êtes averti :D**

 **Donc quelques petites choses, avant la lecture : encore le métacrise (excusez-moi, pour ceux qui ne l'apprécie pas, je trouve qu'il y a trop peu d'histoire entre Rose et lui, sur les fictions françaises et ça me désole un peu) mais vous l'aviez deviné. Je prends également en compte la scène supprimée (celle où le Docteur donne à son double un morceau du TARDIS pour qu'eux aussi, puissent voyager dans le temps (je préfère le dire pour les personnes qui ne le savent pas, les producteurs ont gardé l'idée sans pour autant la mettre dans la série)). Enfin je ne ferai pas une histoire d'amour platonique. Je veux retrouver le "fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis" qu'il y a dans la série, j'adore cette relation et pour moi, elle est très importante. Pour ceux qui veulent du romantisme à la guimauve, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en aura pas, mais pas maintenant et jamais ce ne sera un truc gnan-gnan à mourir : ce ne sera pas un conte de fée, ce ne sera pas une histoire facile.**

 **Quant à mon rythme de publication, il s'établit à un chapitre par mois, sauf si j'ai deux chapitre d'avance (ce qui m'étonnerait mais pourquoi pas ? ^^) raisons simples, je suis à la fac ; de plus, je n'aimerai pas écrire parce que je n'ai plus le choix que de finir mon travail mais je veux le faire pour progresser et pour mon plaisir, jouer avec les mots, avec des personnages, avec des émotions, des sentiments. Je ne veux pas non plus faire quelque chose de bâclé, de vite écrit mais c'est un projet à long terme et j'ai besoin de temps pour que les bonnes idées me viennent. Il n'y aura pas de retard, le lendemain au pire des cas et je vous préviendrai en cas de retard, évidemment.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, il est important et très encourageant pour un auteur de voir comment les autres perçoivent leurs écrits (avis positif, négatif, un "bonjour" tout simplement, je réponds à tout ;)). Et bien sûr, personne n'est à l'abri des fautes orthographes, même si je veille à n'en laisser passer aucune.**

 **Doctor who est une propriété de la BBC et ne m'appartient pas (j'ai lu quelque part que si je ne le précisais pas, je violais les droits d'auteur donc je préfère le dire :')).**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

* * *

 _Partie 1_

 _"La vie, voyez-vous, ça n'est jamais si bon ni si mauvais qu'on croit."_ Une vie, _Maupassant_

oOo

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Le soleil se couchait sur la capitale britannique, lorsqu'une violente averse surprit la ville et sa périphérie. De sombres nuages, une tempête en devenir, balayaient d'un vent violent les rues, qui se désemplissaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Quelques courageux bravaient néanmoins les éléments -par faute de choix-, maudissant le mois d'avril et sa météo calomnieuse : ils ne pouvaient savoir que cet orage était la conséquence d'un rééquilibre dans l'espace-temps, qu'ils venaient d'échapper, de peu, au néant. Pour une fois, les saisons n'étaient pas à blâmer.

Non loin de là, en bordure des cités-dortoirs londoniennes, une famille rentrait chez elle, épuisée. Un aller-retour entre mondes parallèle, puis un voyage Norvège-Angleterre s'était enchaîné, sans repos pour eux. Leur fatigue étaient donc légitime, bien des hommes n'auraient pas supporté. Beaucoup les connaissaient : Monsieur Tyler s'était forgé une réputation, à force de combattre les aliens, Madame Tyler et sa fille, arrivées de nulle part, avaient conquis de nombreux cœurs par leur cran et leur sincérité. S'ajoutait à ce trio, un homme nouveau, issue d'une certaine Donna et d'un docteur. Du Docteur. Un héros dans bien des civilisations, une menace, un ennemi pour les autres.

\- Satanez temps, grommela Jacqueline Tyler, qui se pressait dans l'entrée du manoir.

Elle défit son manteau rose et l'accrocha dans le vestibule, juste avant qu'un boulet de canon ne la percute de plein fouet.

\- 'Man ! Maman, maman !

\- Mon bébé ?! Tu m'as manqué !

Un petit garçon blondinet la serrait de tous ses petits bras, riant aux éclats. Quand il vit sa sœur, une joie innocente traversa ses grand yeux bleu ciel : il ne voyait que bien peu son aînée, toujours enfermée dans ses bureaux. A chaque fois, c'était un véritable délice et il le lui prouva par son accueil royal. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut le grand monsieur brun derrière elle, il se calma aussitôt. L'enfant fronça les sourcils et son blottit toujours plus contre sa soeur, la timidité l'emportant sur sa curiosité maladive.

\- Tony, je te présente le Docteur. C'est un ami à moi, tu t'en souviens ? Il restera quelques temps à la maison. Tu lui dis bonjour ?

Il secoua de la tête et courut se réfugier dans le salon.

\- Il fait toujours ça, au début, mais lorsqu'il s'habituera à toi, ce sera différent.

\- _Mademoiselle_ , la salua une femme de chambre. Dois-je préparer une chambre pour votre invité ?

Une brune avait emboité le pas du plus jeune et était restée dans l'ombre, jusque-là.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Non, ça va aller, nous nous en occuperons, merci, répondit la blonde dans un sourire sincère. Je te fais visiter ?

Elle prit la main de son ami et l'emmena dans les diverses pièces qui composaient l'habitation. Salon, salle à manger, cuisine -qu'il connaissait déjà par le passé-, tout y passait.

\- _Mademoiselle_ ? s'étonna-t-il devant l'accent que la jeune femme avait emprunté.

\- Elle a fait ses études dans une école française et elle n'a pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom -bien que j'aurais préféré-. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, privilégie-la à Alma, sa supérieure. Elle est beaucoup plus chaleureuse, beaucoup plus amicale. Ou viens me le demander, tout simplement.

\- C'est noté, _mademoiselle_. Rose, rectifia-t-il après que son regard noir lui ait gentiment transpercé la poitrine.

Elle le guida à l'étage et le succéda dans une chambre.

\- Cette maison est grande, trop, peut-être. Personnellement, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire. C'est bizarre, je n'aimais pas Powell Estate, mais au moins, là-bas, je me sentais à l'aise. Ici… Rien ne me correspond.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Trois ans. Pas pour toi ?

\- Si. Peut-être. J'ai arrêté de compter, c'est possible.

Après neuf cents ans d'existence, trois années ou trente ne sont guère différentes. Alors quand on perd le goût de tout, vous en oubliez jusqu'au temps qui passe : vous souffrez et vous vous y accommodez, tout simplement.

\- Comment tu vas faire, alors ? Pour le TARDIS ?

\- Les manipulations que m'a conseillées Donna.

\- Ça marchera ?

\- Normalement, oui.

\- Pour combien de temps en auras-tu ?

\- Un an. Un peu moins, avec de l'acharnement. Un peu plus, si tout ne se passe pas correctement.

\- Puis tu repartiras ?

\- Tu viendras ?

\- Bien sûr !

La jeune femme lui sourit puis sortit des draps d'une armoire et les posa sur une table. Il s'empressa de l'aider.

\- C'est… étrange, de faire un lit avec toi. De savoir que tu vas dormir près de moi, que tu es comme moi, que… Tu es là. Sans être celui que j'ai vraiment rencontré. Encore une fois.

Il se raidit mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir sur ce dernier point :

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème, hein ? Je veux dire, tu as un savoir immense, dans ta tête, alors que tu es humain. Tu ne vas pas… Brûler, comme moi lorsque j'étais le Méchant Loup ? Tu ne vas pas… Disparaître ?

Sa phrase fit au Gallifreyien, un véritable électrochoc.

Donna. Donna avait son esprit en elle et n'avait pas les armes pour le supporter, ou au mieux, le détruire. S'il savait que toute sa vie, des migraines intenses lui donneront des fièvres atroces, il avait la chance d'être un Seigneur du Temps, initialement. Mais la rousse était une humaine, formidable mais humaine. _« L'un de vous doit encore mourir »_ avait dit Dalek Caan. Son cœur se serra devant ce douloureux constat : sa création avait condamné sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux dans le brouillard, le corps trop lourd, il s'assit sur le matelas.

\- Docteur ?

\- Donna… Elle est morte…

Sa voix se cassa.

\- Quoi ?!

Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, le contact de Rose ne le rassura pas. Pas suffisamment.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne peut pas garder mes connaissances sans en mourir.

\- Le Docteur a dû trouver quelque chose ?!

\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

D'une tendresse qui calma quelque peu son désespoir, elle caressa sa main de son pouce.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

\- Promis ?

\- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

\- Pour me protéger ?

La question de sa Rose tassa sa culpabilité au rang de chagrin.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je te le promets. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Je l'ignore. Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. On verra !

\- Attends… Tu veux me dire qu'un matin, je pourrais me réveiller et tu seras… Tu seras…

\- Non. Je ne mourrai pas à cause de ça.

Elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

\- Rose, Docteur, à table ! cria sa mère d'en bas, arrachant un sursaut à la blonde.

Un sourire déchira le visage de son compagnon, qui sauta sur ses deux pieds.

\- Tant mieux, je meurs de faim ! Pas toi ?

\- Plus trop, non. Mais… Tout ce que tu as appris dans ta vie, c'est vraiment, encore, dans ta tête ? Tu n'as rien oublié ? Et ça ne te blesse pas ?

\- Rose, fit-il, en lui prenant les mains. Contente-toi de te dire que je suis le Docteur, le même, exactement le même. La seule chose qui change, c'est mon unique cœur mais c'est la même chose. J'ai peut-être des résidus de la personnalité de Donna en moi, également, mais ça n'aura aucun impact. Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé et que le TARDIS est en panne, nous condamnant à rester quelques mois sur Terre. Je suis le Docteur, ton Docteur. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. D'accord ?

Plus aussi convaincue qu'elle l'était en Norvège, elle hocha de la tête et conjointement, ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger.

L'ensemble du repas se déroulait sous les cris du dernier Tyler et les questions de Pete, ne voulant perdre aucun détail des aventures qu'ont connus sa femme et sa fille.

\- En tout cas Docteur, je suis content de vous avoir parmi nous. C'est un honneur.

\- Non, merci à vous.

Puis, de fatigue, chacun monta se coucher. Tony, les parents, le Docteur, Rose.

Mais voilà. Cette dernière, la tête couchée sur l'édredon, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Les minutes passèrent doucement, puis devinrent une heure, deux heures, trois heures. La voyageuse se tournait. Se retournait. Elle se mit sur le ventre. Sur le dos. Mais rien à faire.

Elle avait chaud puis froid et sa couverture n'aidait en rien à soulager ces fièvres soudaines. Son lit d'habitude confortable s'était métamorphosé en un tapis de pierres et le pays des merveilles ne faisait pas mine de lui ouvrir ses portes.

Trop de pensées tournaient en elle, pour qu'il s'y intéresse.

 _\- Ok vous deux, répondez-moi. Quand je me trouvais sur cette plage, le pire jour de toute ma vie, quelle est la dernière chose que tu m'aies dite ? Allez, dis-le._

 _Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, le vrai, l'original, l'attente accrochée à ses lèvres. Suffisait d'un mot de sa part, d'un aveu pour qu'elle reparte avec lui, qu'importe ce qu'il en dise._

 _\- J'ai dit « Rose Tyler »._

 _\- Oui, et comment la phrase se terminait-elle ?_

 _Ses yeux reflétaient une peine qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas comprendre._

 _\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?_

 _Ses doutes se certifièrent : mais elle n'était pas défaitiste pour autant. Guidée par l'espoir, elle se retourna vers l'Autre._

 _\- Et toi Docteur ? Quelle était la fin de cette phrase ?_

 _Ill ne répondit pas ; pas directement. Au lieu de quoi, il se pencha sur elle, brisant le vide qu'il y avait entre eux._

 _« Je t'aime aussi ». disait-il, dans un souffle qu'elle ne rêvait que trop souvent._

 _Un murmure doux, délicat, soulevant en elle de charmantes voluptés. Elle le regardait et vit son Docteur, en lui. Son Docteur qui se confessait enfin. N'en pouvant plus de ce mur, de cette barrière, de cette absence qu'elle vivait depuis trois ans, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément._

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le plafond, ses ombres et ses lumières. L'odeur de la campagne périphérique s'insinuait par la fenêtre entrebâillée, jusqu'à ses narines. Et les rayons de lune filtrés par les rideaux mal tirés projetaient sur son mur tout un tas de monstres et d'univers.

Dans un éclat de nostalgie, elle se remémorait. Elle se remémorait quand elle avait perdu l'esprit, accro à l'adrénaline comme à la drogue. A son Docteur comme à l'alcool. C'était amusant. Engageant. Avait-elle été folle, d'y croire encore ? Après tout ce temps ? Certainement.

A présent, c'était terminé. Peut-être pas, d'ailleurs. Puisqu'elle n'était plus seule. Mais elle n'était plus sûre. Aveuglée par le doute, elle ne voyait plus l'évidence de son choix, sur cette plage : son désespoir avait favorisé la sécurité à la folie, voyant dans cet unique cœur, l'esquisse d'un futur plus beau. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait cru que ces promesses de vivre ensemble, dans cette bouche d'ancien incorruptible au fond sensible, calmeraient ses angoisses, la tireraient d'affaire. Au lieu de quoi, l'oppression l'étouffait tout doucement, comme un adversaire qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Et si l'air lui manquait cruellement, son extraterrestre lui manquait plus encore : qu'allait-elle faire, s'il n'était pas vraiment lui ? S'il n'était qu'une pâle copie, ne valant pas l'original ? S'il mourrait, surtout, après qu'elle se soit accommodé à lui ?

Victime et bourreau, elle pensait à ces jours, ces jours où ils avaient tant ris. Ces jours où ils s'étaient enlacés, ces jours où ils avaient feint ne pas s'aimer. Ces jours révolus. Et le semblant d'éternité, cet espoir, qu'elle avait ressentis : terminé.

Terminé pour avoir valorisé la simplicité de quelques mots au complexe Docteur.

La jeune femme se mordit la joue et se redressa, essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient douloureusement. Un poids pesait dans sa poitrine et lui coupait le souffle, ses mains tremblaient. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle ce mal, alors que tout semblait réglé ?

Parce qu'avec le recul, elle voyait ce qui avait été en jeu. Elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir vraiment gagné la partie. Et le Docteur avait tout perdu. Pour finalement fuir, fuir encore, fuir toujours, quelque part dans un univers inaccessible, clôturant le chapitre « Rose Tyler » et le rangeant parmi les autres.

Cette pensée était un poison sur tout le reste, transformant les beaux souvenirs en de venimeux serpents. Rien n'aurait dû les séparer et voilà qu'elle l'avait fait. Qu'il l'avait fait. Qu'ils l'avaient fait. Avec une facilité qui l'étripait violemment.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable la tira de sa rêverie. Elle sursauta, surprise et le saisit avant qu'elle ne réveille tout Londres.

Jake. Elle fronça les sourcils : que voulait-il à… 2h du matin ?

\- A… Allo ?

\- Rose ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es rentrée ?

\- Je ne te répondrais pas, si ce n'était pas le cas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un problème. Tu pourrais venir ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux.

La jeune fille déglutit.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais ce que tu as fait, avant de partir mais… Dépêche-toi. Et sois discrète, je ne pense pas que ton père approuve… ça.

Il raccrocha.

Sa curiosité devint une crainte paralysante. Usant de tous les moyens qu'elle trouvait, pour revoir le Docteur, elle n'avait hésité devant les risques, les artefacts interdits, les réglages peu recommandés. Elle blêmit.

Enfilant le premier pantalon qu'elle trouvait, un T-shirt, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers en silence et sortit du manoir, les clés en main.

Heureusement pour elle, les chambres se trouvaient côté jardin, elle pouvait démarrer la voiture sans que personne ne l'entende. Allumant le contact de la jeep, elle s'éclipsa dans la nuit noire, roulant jusqu'à Canary Wharf. Dans sa tête s'effectuait calculs et conjonctures, sur les choses que ses recherches illégales pouvaient avoir provoquées : cependant, la liste était bien trop longue et bien trop inquiétante pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Se rongeant les ongles jusqu'aux sangs, son pied pressa l'accélérateur et le véhicule fila jusqu'au centre-ville.

L'immeuble, qu'elle avait longtemps méprisé pour tout ce qu'il représentait, n'était pas très loin de chez elle, quinze à vingt minutes lors d'un trafic normal, dix puisqu'il n'y avait personne sur la route et qu'elle ne se souciait plus des limitations de vitesse. Aussitôt arrivée, l'imprudente gara la voiture dans une rue adjacente, présenta son laisser-passer à l'entrée et se précipita sur l'ascenseur.

\- Dépêche-toi, murmura-t-elle tendue, les yeux rivés sur les chiffres qui défilaient vers le bas.

Enfin, elle parvint au dernier sous-sol, où se trouvait son laboratoire secret. Jake l'y attendait, le menton plissé.

\- Je t'ai couverte Rose, je savais ce que ça représentait pour toi. Tu m'as dit que tu gérais mais je crois bien que là, tu as perdu tout contrôle.

 _Salut, je vais bien et toi ? Oui, ça s'est très bien passé, on ne se reverra plus mais j'ai un clone de lui, près de moi ! Et toi, toujours avec l'autre ?_ Non ? Non, pas le temps pour les formules de courtoisies, apparemment. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et la laissa contempler son œuvre.

\- D'accord.

L'aventurière aux milles réponses se figea, perplexe, devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Ou plutôt, devant l'absence de spectacle. Toute trace d'humour disparut pour laisser place au doute. Le vide. Le néant. Un… Truc noir déchirant l'espace sur un mètre carré, flottait devant eux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, je présume, la nargua-t-il.

\- Nan.

\- Tu ne nous aides pas, là. Ça n'a aucune masse, aucun poids, ça ne dégage rien, n'absorbe rien si ce n'est qu'une très faible quantité de lumière, de manière continue, l'informa-t-il avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

\- Quand est-ce que… c'est apparu ?

\- Je ne saurais te le dire, je faisais ma ronde. Et je l'ai vu.

Rose fit le tour de l'objet, sans le toucher ni le frôler puis vérifia les capteurs, les mesures. Et pâlit.

\- Je crois savoir d'où ça vient. Et j'ai bien peur de… Devoir faire appel à un expert.

Un expert, elle en connaissait un, très bien même. Elle se renfrognait mais se soumettait à cette idée, sans quoi, les conséquences pourraient bien être terrible ; et elle ne voulait pas que le Docteur ait sauvé la réalité tout entière pour que finalement, l'une de ses compagne la plonge dans le chaos.


	2. Chapitre 2

**(Je remercie les premiers followers et les reviews, merci du fond du coeur ! :D Une précision avant de commencer : je ne mettrai pas de noms à mes chapitres, pas par manque d'inspiration mais pour ne rien révéler des contenus de ceux-ci. Bonne lecture à vous tous ^^)**

 _Rappel (que je ferai avant chaque chapitre pour vous replonger dans le contexte et éviter le "mais de quoi elle parle, déjà ?" x)) : les Tyler sont rentrés chez eux, accompagnés du nouveau Docteur humain. Après un échange entre ce dernier et Rose, la jeune femme semble avoir un tas de questions dans sa tête à son propos mais est interrompue dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone : Jake, collègue de Torchwood, qui lui demande de la rejoindre. Une fois sur place, elle constate qu'une sorte de plaie noire déchire l'espace. Elle décide alors de faire intervenir le Docteur._

* * *

Chapitre 2

La douleur. L'obscurité. Et encore, la douleur.

oOo

 _\- Docteur ? Docteur, réveille-toi !_

 _\- Rose ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi. A Torchwood. Il y a un problème._

oOo

Une odeur de brûlé, de poussière, de sang, de mort.

Et ce poids qui l'écrasait, littéralement. Elle se sentait partir et ne pouvait lutter.

Et la douleur, impitoyable. Elle pourrait vendre son âme au plus offrant pour qu'elle soit réprimée, ne serait-ce quelques instants.

oOo

 _\- De la neige ?! Oh non, pas maintenant..._

 _En avril. Il neigeait, en plein mois d'avril. Les premiers paradoxes. Les premiers signes d'une distorsion temporelle, prémisse de la fin. La fautive frissonna et enclencha la vitesse supérieur, roulant toujours plus vite vers Canary Wharf._

 _\- Quand comptes-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il est en train de se passer ?_

 _\- Je pense avoir ouvert une faille._

oOo

Vinrent les cris, les sirènes, l'air frais. Mais son enfer ne cessait, même à l'entente de ce cœur qui battait, tout contre le sien : on l'avait tiré de sa prison, certainement pas des mains du diable.

« Reste avec moi, Rose, je t'en supplie… »

Elle crût l'entendre. Elle ne savait pas, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Sauf de la douleur.

oOo

 _Jake se pétrifia devant le Seigneur du Temps, perplexe._

 _\- Docteur ? Mais…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas lui, rectifia Rose. Pas… Vraiment lui. On t'expliquera plus tard. Donne-nous…_

oOo

Elle vit les gens autour d'elle, des inconnus, des amis. Mais elle ne put donner des noms, ni même des émotions. Il n'y avait que son monde qui s'évanouissait et cette souffrance qui la dévorait, implacablement.

Une main tenait la sienne, douce, familière. Un baume se coucha sur son cœur ; ce baume devint rapidement de l'acide lorsque cette main si douce, si familière, lui fut sauvagement arrachée.

On posa un masque sur son visage, cribla ses veines de tubes. Mais les tentatives étaient vaines. Tout était loin, si loin à présent.

Et en un battement de cil, même l'incessante douleur disparut.

oOo

 _Le Gallifreyien posa ses lunettes sur son front, examinant le peu de renseignements que Jake avait collectés. Ils reculaient dans le temps ; à chaque avancé que l'aiguille faisait, le futur se confondait au passé, au risque d'une implosion prochaine avec Londres comme épicentre. Les secondes étaient des minutes en arrière, des heures, des jours. Bientôt, des années._

 _Et le film se rembobinait de plus en plus vite : le temps, divisé par trois, fut divisé par trente, par trois cents, par trois mille. Il fit une moue qui inquiéta les deux jeunes gens._

 _\- Une fission temporelle. D'accord… Ok. Tiens Rose, donne-moi un pulsateur chronométrique, je peux peut-être…_

 _Il fouilla ses poches avant qu'un amer constat ne le suspende dans son geste. Il n'avait pas de tournevis sonique. Ni même un truc similaire. Une claque lui aurait fait le même effet._

oOo

Il n'y avait rien. Rien que ce néant, cette obscurité sans fin. Le règne des ténèbres commençait là où ses yeux se posaient et enduisait de cendre l'encre de ces enfers.

Elle n'avait peur, ni froid ; elle était surprise, seulement surprise. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle avança, d'un pas nonchalant. Où allait-elle ? Quelque part, c'était certain. Mais un nom, ce lieu prochain n'en avait pas. Là-bas, la pénombre était seulement plus pénétrante qu'ailleurs et l'attirait irrévocable.

Au début, elle marchait. Puis, elle se mit à courir. A voler. A mourir. Elle se sentait comme un oiseau dans le vent, libre, toujours plus libre à chaque mètre parcourus. Seul ces chaînes qui retenaient ses chevilles l'empêchaient d'aller plus haut ; elle voulait s'en défaire.

Mais une force l'en empêchait. Et l'image du Docteur lui revenait sans cesse, tourmentant sa pauvre conscience. Que devait-elle faire si elle ignorait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait ?

oOo

 _\- Réfléchis, aller !_

 _Pauvre Docteur, qu'était-il sans son sonique ? Un sorcier sans baguette magique. Il se figea. Mais c'était avant qu'une brillante idée ne l'illumine._

 _\- Mais oui, idiot, Docteur idiot ! Vous me faites confiance ?_

 _Il expliqua son plan, ses risques, ils sourirent avec lui._

 _\- T'es sûr que ça marchera ? s'écria-Rose, contaminée par sa bonne humeur._

 _\- Oh que non ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? Allez, avoue que je t'ai manquée._

oOo

Elle devait rentrer chez elle mais elle ne savait la direction de la vie, ni celle de la mort : comment ne pas se tromper ?

Comment choisir entre le noir et le noir ?

Une explosion souffla tout son être, son souffle se coupa. Il lui semblait que la foudre venait de tomber en elle.

« Ne résiste pas, laisse-toi faire. C'est la vie qui revient. »

Le Docteur aux deux cœurs, debout devant elle. La jeune femme faillit.

\- Il a besoin de toi. Plus que de quiconque. Retrouve-le.

Le choc l'électrisa à nouveau. Elle se redressa, le Seigneur disparut. Elle cria son nom, tendant sa main dans le vide. Au lieu de quoi, une brûlure étouffa ses hurlements et la douleur revint, plus lancinante que jamais.

Elle cria encore.

oOo

 _\- Partez, je vous rejoindrai ! Dépêchez-vous ?!_

 _\- C'est hors de question, je te sortirai de là ! Jake, va chercher des secours, je m'occupe de Rose. Vite !_

 _Le séisme s'intensifia, elle manqua de se faire écraser par un pan du mur qui s'effondrait. Le plafond ne tenait plus que par les éboulis qui séparait Rose et les deux hommes. Elle était coincée._

 _\- Ecoute, ça va aller, je vais maintenir manuellement la faille, vous devriez avoir assez de temps pour trouver de l'aide. Re… Rejoins-le. Je me débrouille._

 _\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._

 _\- Si tu touches au moindre rocher, on mourra tous les deux. Alors laisse-moi, c'est pas grave._

 _\- Je ne te quitterai pas._

 _\- Fais ce que je te dis ?!_

 _Un grincement l'inquiéta._

 _\- Rose, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et que je te perdais ?_

 _\- Pars. S'il te plaît. Tout ira bien._

 _Elle l'entendait soupirer._

 _\- Je reviens. Je te promets de vite revenir. Va te protéger._

oOo

Un bip. Un bip régulier sonnait loin, très loin. Désespérément, elle s'y accrocha.

Des voix. Des voix qui grondaient, qui lui parlaient. Elles dégageaient quelque chose de bon, d'encourageant. Mais, paralysée, la jeune femme ne pouvait bouger, ni parler. Alors, elle attendait. Et se rendormit.

oOo

 _Aussi seule qu'avant, elle retrouva le laboratoire devenu champ de ruine et la faille qui, peu à peu, se refermait. Ils avaient réussi, Canary Wharf n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Peut-être qu'elle en était un, elle aussi ; mais on ne jouait pas impunément avec l'espace-temps._

 _Rejetant la déception qui lui donnait la nausée, la peur qui faisait de son cœur, un tambour percuté par un fou, elle tapa une série de codes et d'algorithmes susceptibles de ralentir la destruction de cet endroit -sa destruction, tant qu'à faire-. Mais plus rien ne marchait, la brèche était une bombe à retardement, qui pouvait, à tout moment, lui exploser au visage. Il n'y avait ni fil bleu, ni fil rouge._

 _« Qu'aurait fait le Docteur ? »_

Il t'a abandonné. Ils t'ont tous les deux abandonnés.

 _Non. C'est faux._

 _Elle s'acharna, les secondes défilèrent, lourdes. Elle s'acharna désespérément, puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle ne réussit qu'à presser la fermeture de la faille, qui produisit alors, une plus grande quantité d'énergie. Cette énergie doubla la violence du séisme ; elle n'accélérait que l'échéance, l'échéance de sa mort._

 _Alors, elle se cacha sous le bureau, réfléchissant, réfléchissant à s'en donner des migraines. Mais ses migraines ne contenaient pas les effondrements, ni la puissance de la fission._

 _Dans le couloir, une explosion : elle ferma les paupières. Qui du feu ou de la pierre allait être son exécuteur ?_

 _\- Rose, que fais-tu, dépêche-toi ?!_

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Docteur couvert de poussière, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

 _\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Allez, viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps._

 _Il pointa du menton, le plafond qui se fissurait et aida son amie à se lever._

 _Comme au bon vieux temps, tandis que tout n'était que ravages autour d'eux, ils courraient. Ils courraient, emplis d'adrénaline et de nostalgie._

 _\- Rien ne change, avec toi, elle ne pût s'empêcher de dire. On est toujours en train de…_

 _Son sourire disparut sous un monticule de pierre, emportant avec lui, l'insouciance du nouvel homme._

 _\- ROSE ?!_

 _Il contempla le tas de ruine où, quelques secondes plus tôt, son amie se tenait. Et ces cauchemars qu'il pensait fuir en redevenant humain lui revinrent, assassins._

oOo

La chambre était plongée dans le noir lorsque la blonde reprit connaissance. L'heure avancée expliquait ce silence, seulement troublée par le son de l'électrocardiogramme et des draps qu'elle froissait. Elle se redressa, examinant son nouvel environnement. La sobriété enduisait les murs clairs de sa chambre d'hôpital ; elle ne pouvait se tromper quant à sa localisation, les appareils, le lit, l'agencement de la pièce, tout vomissait la sympathie forcée des polycliniques.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête, prise d'un vertige. Et le rythme précipité de son cœur, le sifflement dans ses oreilles, les petites douleurs désagréables qu'elle ressentait un peu partout, intarissable par la morphine, lui donnaient la nausée. Elle voulait quitter son lit et rejoindre les toilettes mais ses muscles ankylosés l'empêchaient de bouger. Résignée, elle se rallongea, priant pour que cette désagréable sensation cesse.

Elle regarda dehors, le téléphone hors d'atteinte, contemplant l'aube grignoter la capitale britannique. Puis soupira. Fichu plafond, n'avait-il pas pu attendre avant de la réduire en bouilli ? Ils y étaient presque, si près de la sortie… Ses pensées allèrent vers le Docteur, son estomac se noua plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il était blessé, si, pire… Elle refusa d'y songer et pressa le bouton d'urgence qu'elle avait derrière son oreiller. Si personne ne venait, elle avait bien peur que le blanc de ses draps ne change de couleur.

La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma, un homme en blouse blanche apparut.

\- J'ai envie de vomir, murmura-t-elle au médecin.

Jeune médecin : vingt-cinq ans à tout casser, un étudiant très certainement. Il était surpris de la voir éveillée mais ne posa aucune question et l'aida à se lever.

\- Je m'en occupe, interrompit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le Docteur se précipita sur elle et l'emmena aux toilettes, juste avant qu'elle ne recrache toutes ses tripes.

\- Appelez Monsieur et Madame Tyler, ordonna-t-il à l'interne. Et fermez la porte derrière vous. S'il vous plaît.

Il tenait les cheveux de la jeune femme et après qu'elle s'est rincée la bouche, la guida jusqu'à sa couchette.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Seringue à la main, il injecta un produit dans l'intraveineuse, sans la quitter du regard ; ses yeux… Ils étaient définitivement différents, plus humain : la crainte et la fatigue y régnaient en maître.

\- Juste horriblement mal mais… je pense que ça va. Et toi ?

Elle pointa du doigt sa fraîche cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière, vestige de cette nuit-là.

\- Je n'ai eu que des blessures partielles, ne t'en fais pas. C'est surtout toi qui…Tu nous as… fait peur. Vraiment très peur. J'ai pris en charge, avec la permission de ton père, l'équipe qui s'occupait de toi mais… Ce n'était pas gagné.

Il s'assit délicatement sur le bord de son lit et serra sa main. Il n'y avait eu que le sang, l'effroi plus froid que l'hiver, la nuit et l'ombre glaciale de la Faucheuse sur la sienne, lorsque le plafond était tombé sur son amie. Son cœur s'était comme arrêté de battre ; "comme" ? Il s'était vraiment arrêté de battre _(métaphoriquement parlant)_. Et de revoir ses yeux lui sourire, ses lèvres lui parler, ses doigts autour de ses doigts, empreint de feu et de vie, amena à son âme une bouffée d'air nouveau.

\- Depuis… Combien de temps je…

\- Vingt jours. Je pensais que tu sortirais du coma d'ici quelques mois, c'est bizarre… surprenant surtout. C'est bien.

Bizarre, ça l'était, c'est certain. Traumatisme crânien. Lésions internes. Quelques factures, plusieurs plaies profondes. Elle avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup trop de chance. Il était le Docteur et de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu un rétablissement si rapide ; survivre à ça, pourquoi pas. Mais une guérison de vingt jours pour pareil accident, c'est humainement impossible.

Il se redressa et lâcha sa main : une amélioration ne signifiait pas que tout allait bien, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par son réveil inattendu. Le médecin procéda à un tas d'analyses mais même après ce temps, elle ne perdit connaissance ni ne montrait des signes de désorientation. L'illusion persistait, ajoutant une couche de noir là où la lumière ne passait déjà plus.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Rose devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Non. Tu vas très bien.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas content ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

Mais la joie n'animait pas ses mots, arrachant un rire forcé à la patiente.

\- Je t'ai connu plus convaincant, ricana-t-elle.

Il se mura dans un silence de mort et recommença ses examens : peut-être que quelque chose lui échappait ? Mais il ne trouva rien, même après approfondissement.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu me fais peur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi aussi ? Si j'avais le TARDIS, j'aurais pu comprendre mais… Je t'ai vu disparaitre sous ces pierres, je t'ai tiré de là sachant que le moindre faux pas t'aurait tué, ton sang… Tu perdais tout ton sang, tu étais comme un cadavre dans mes bras. Et vingt jours plus tard, tu es totalement rétablie.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais être morte !

\- Peut-être que t'aurais préféré, vu ta réaction.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Jamais de la vie, qu'était-il sans elle ?

\- Regarde-moi, je vais bien, je suis en vie, tu devrais t'estimer chanceux !

\- Je ne crois pas à la chance.

\- Oh quel rabat-joie ?!

La jeune femme, renfrognée, croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, soufflant bruyamment. L'électrocardiogramme s'emballa quelque peu, avant d'émettre à nouveau, des sons réguliers.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa des épaules et prit le verre d'eau qui trônait sur la table. Sa nausée était partie, la douleur, amoindrie. Le Docteur avait raison, ce rétablissement était pour le moins étrange, mais elle n'allait pas être celle qui allait s'en plaindre. Changeant de sujet, elle revint sur un point qui, terrait dans un coin de son esprit, faisait mine de rien :

\- J'ai vu ton double.

L'ancien Gallifreyien fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Il était là, il m'a dit… C'était vraiment lui.

\- Tu es presque morte, Rose. Il arrive qu'en dernier recours, le subconscient s'accroche à… Une image, un visage que le sujet apprécie pour survivre.

"Impossible que ce soit lui" résumait cette phrase.

Encore une fois, elle haussa des épaules, gommant sa frustration en détaillant le pli de ses draps. Où se trouvait son chaleureux, son dynamique Docteur, qui jamais ne s'arrêtait de parler, de rire ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison, l'inverse lui plaisait juste ; peut-être qu'elle avait rêvé, c'est vrai. Mais en aucun cas il n'avait le droit d'être aussi brutal, aussi froid. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Il mettait plus de distance entre eux qu'un univers avait réussi à le faire: on aurait dit deux opposants qu'on confrontait de force.

\- Et t'as commencé à construire ton TARDIS ?

Le Gallifreyien, qui était déjà bien sombre, devint carrément une ombre. La Londonienne, pensant que détourner la conversation vers un thème qui le préoccupait personnellement se heurta à un mur ; encore une fois. Elle s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, les yeux rivés sur ses ongles, calmant la rage qui montait en elle.

\- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Elle ne se sentirait pas mieux que lui, si les rôles avaient été inversés, en colère, démunie, effrayée, triste. Mais à son réveil, elle se serait efforcée de sourire, de mentir, d'être rassurée. C'était comme si le Gallifreyien avait fait place à un fantôme sans couleur, une coquille vide.

\- C'est compliqué, avoua-t-il après un long mutisme. Plus encore que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je sais comment faire, j'ai fini de dessiner les plans mais il manque trop de pièces que le XXIème n'aura jamais et sans matériels… ça va être difficile. Très difficile.

\- Tu penses y arriver ?

\- Je suis à cheval entre Torchwood et UNIT, ils me fourniront tout ce dont j'ai besoin… donc oui. Oui, j'y arriverai. Ça devrait aller.

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre espoir non plus. Le défi était de taille, lui-même doutait quant à son succès ; sans la science Gallifreyienne, sans l'énergie nécessaire pour permettre au cœur de grandir, pour alimenter le feu du vaisseau, la mission se voyait soldée à l'échec par avance. Mais pourquoi pas, qu'avait-il à perdre à part un temps fou et peut-être sa tête ?

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit. Il ne répondit que par une brève esquisse.

Le soleil apparaissait dans un ciel sans nuage, mai brillait dans sa chambre : un beau mardi de printemps comme l'Angleterre n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Dommage qu'il faisait aussi froid dans la pièce.

\- Mon père a pu te faire des papiers ?

Elle essaya une dernière fois de le faire parler, de retrouver un semblant de son alien préféré en lui : après ça, s'il persistait dans sa mascarade, elle abandonnerait.

En guise de réponse, il passa sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Elle tût le soupir agacé qui menaçait de sortir.

John Smith -il avait déjà utilisé ce nom ; comme le navigateur anglais ; comme ce prof, qui, enfant, l'aidait à ses devoirs-, né le 18 avril -sa date de création- 1974 -il n'allait pas mettre 2012 tout de même ; la différence d'âge se raccourcissait considérablement-, à Nottingham. Nottingham ?

\- Pourquoi Nottingham ?

\- Longue histoire.

Sa courte humanité, avant la Première Guerre. Joan. Martha. Oui, longue histoire : il espérait que ce cours répit se reflète dans cette nouvelle vie près de la jeune blonde.

\- J'ai encore le droit de t'appeler Docteur, au moins ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux.

Il reprit la carte qu'elle lui tendait et la rangea dans ses affaires, ignorant le regard suppliant qu'elle lançait : elle souhaitait un sourire sincère. Une marque de chaleur, un mot doux. Mais rien de bien ne sortait de sa bouche, c'était plus fort que lui. Comprenant que ses attentes étaient vaines, elle se retourna dans son lit et s'enfonça dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne voulait pas être froid. Il ne voulait pas la fuir. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et comme s'il n'avait pas été détruit par son absence, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'absence du tout ; comme s'il n'avait rien à lui dire alors qu'un millier de mots pressaient la barrière de ses lèvres, il se terrait dans son mutisme, dans sa douleur qui le déchirait de tout son être. Pourtant, la voie était libre, maintenant : plus d'univers entre eux, plus de petit-ami, plus de différence raciale. Mais sa culpabilité de Seigneur du Temps ne le quittait pas : alors que son humanité aurait dû l'aider à surmonter ses craintes, à assumer ces sentiments qui l'avaient tant rongé, il reculait face à elle : il avait toujours aussi peur qu'avant et l'accident n'avait rien arrangé. Il pouvait encore la perdre : finalement, rien ne changeait.

Posant une main sur son front pour calmer sa migraine, épuisé, lassé, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait trop, il n'avait qu'à foncer, l'épouser, lui donner tous les enfants qu'elle souhaiterait avoir. Oui, il n'avait qu'à la faire sourire, l'étonner, lui vendre du rêve ; il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle soit sienne et que plus jamais elle ne lui échappe. Au lieu de quoi, il la rejetait : encore une fois. Plus froidement. _Parle-lui ! Explique-lui !_ Mais il n'en fit rien.

Et les Tyler arrivèrent, brisant la tension en un claquement de doigt ; ils ne la remarquèrent même pas.

\- Rose ! s'écria Tony, se précipitant sans ménagement sur sa sœur.

Cette dernière, qui foudroya du regard, son compagnon, accueillit volontiers le turbulent petit garçon dans ses bras -non sans grimacer-.

\- Hey, comment ça va ?!

\- Bien !

Il fut tout sourire pour elle et ne laissa de place à ses parents, qui durent attendre bien cinq minutes.

\- Ma chérie…, murmura sa mère. Oh mon amour, tu vas bien, tu te sens bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu aurais dû nous en parler, enfin ! Regarde ce qui…

\- Je suis désolée, maman.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir… Plusieurs fois… Oh mon dieu, on a failli te perdre plusieurs fois… C'est un miracle que tu… Je suis tellement rassurée, contente, heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux…

Pete Tyler la serra à son tour dans ses bras, presque tremblant. Il ne l'avait connu que peu de temps et voilà qu'il avait failli la perdre. Ses phrases restèrent prisonnières de ses émotions, les clouant dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non Rose. Puis tu as été bien largement sanctionnée.

Elle baissa de la tête, honteuse.

Passées les retrouvailles chaleureuses, la famille, Jackie plus précisément -Pete et le Docteur conversaient dans le couloir- l'informa des dernières nouvelles : elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, elle n'avait raté qu'un mois à peine : le renouvellement du mandat d'Harriet Jones, l'organisation -du moins, le début- des JO 2012 -arrachant un sourire nostalgique à la voyageuse-, les projets d'installation de Torchwood à Illford -le quartier de Canary Wharf étant totalement détruit-, ainsi qu'une énumération des nouveaux mots de Tony. Puis les deux hommes rentrèrent et la conversation prit une autre tournure : le déménagement de Rose au manoir des Tyler en était le centre. Etant prévu depuis plusieurs jours, son réveil n'y changeait rien.

Une ambulance vint chercher la jeune femme en milieu d'après-midi, après qu'elle eut avalé son déjeuner -une petite partie, elle n'eut pas assez de force pour finir son assiette-. Encore trop faible pour se déplacer, le Gallifreyien poussa son fauteuil jusqu'au camion : le peu de fois où leurs regards se croisèrent, il pût y lire une colère folle. Mais il l'avait méritée ; il s'efforça de lui sourire en retour, les yeux brillant d'excuses.

A son arrivée, elle alla directement se coucher. Et dormit trois jours consécutifs.

Le quatrième jour, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, toutes traces de l'accident, si ce n'est une fraîche cicatrice sur le ventre, avaient disparu. La miraculée ne sentait ni étourdissement, ni douleur, un parfait petit miracle.

Pourtant, une ombre meurtrît violemment son cœur : le Docteur. Son Docteur l'avait abandonnée avec un homme qui, trait pour trait, lui ressemblait. Il lui avait fait des promesses, jurant que ce clone avait besoin d'elle, tout comme lui. Mais ça n'en était rien. Sinon, comment expliquer ce froid, cette aptitude qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu ?

Il était parti. Tout à fait parti. Laissant derrière, un fantôme sans couleur. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment supporter son regard si pénétrant sans faillir sous le poids des souvenirs ?

Un poids naissait dans sa poitrine. Et l'écrasa cruellement.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, je sais, pour un espacement d'un mois entre chapitre, l'histoire commence plutôt lentement mais patience !**

 **J'ai, par contre, une question pour vous : la longueur de mes chapitres vous convient-elle ? J'ai tendance à écrire beaucoup plus et à réduire à la correction (sinon, vous auriez eu le double de mots...) : voulez-vous plus court encore, comme ça, ou plus long (vu que je ne publie que tous les 14 du mois) ?**

 **Je vous dit au 14 décembre :D**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Rappel : Rose a eu un accident. Le Docteur, qui lui a sauvé la vie_ in-extremis _se montre distant quand elle se réveille miraculeusement : il a peur de la perdre d'une façon brutale, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle rentre chez elle et lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle est persuadée que son Docteur est parti et que l'homme avec elle n'est qu'un imposteur._

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ces cauchemars.

Encore ces cauchemars.

Le Docteur avait l'impression que jamais ils ne cesseraient. Combien de fois se réveilleraient-ils, le front en sueur, les yeux larmoyants, avant que la folie ne devienne son ultime refuge ?

Son humanité l'avait rempli d'espoir. Et si l'accident avait tout rasé, le premier arrêt cardiaque de son amie avait privé toutes ses chances de rédemption. Il avait failli la perdre. Il pouvait encore la perdre. Elle n'était sauve nulle part, elle était même plus en danger qu'auparavant. Pas plus forte et lui, plus faible, n'avait d'armes ni de boucliers pour la défendre.

La plus belle chose qu'il avait était à la merci du premier fou.

Et cette idée le plongeait dans une démence sans précédent : humain. Comme si avoir la possibilité de vieillir avec elle était une garantie inviolable ; il y avait cru. Il se rendait compte de la supercherie, à présent. Leur chance d'être ensemble était juste plus grande, pas sans failles. Pas sans risques. Pas sans probabilité de chutes.

Avant, ses cauchemars étaient violents : entre le traumatisme de la Guerre du Temps, les déceptions de sa longue existence, la peur d'être seul, la haine dévastatrice et la tristesse que chaque perte lui avait causé, ils étaient légitimes. Maintenant, ses tourments avaient pris la forme de mangeurs d'âmes sans scrupules et ses nuits subissaient les jeux pervers de son esprit détraqué. Chaque rêve le dépouillait plus encore que le précédent. Et toujours plus vivants, toujours plus réels, il s'était mis à y croire. A sombrer.

Pour oublier, pour ne pas s'égarer plus encore dans cette tempête sans fin, il s'était focalisé sur la guérison de Rose et sur les plans du TARDIS. Une belle avancée, par ailleurs ; une belle avancée vers l'échec. Les plans étaient faciles à dessiner, la réalisation, tellement plus dure à mettre en place…

Il s'en arrachait les cheveux.

Depuis que Rose était sortie du coma, il l'évitait. La simple idée de la croiser le pétrifiait d'effroi : il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pire : il avait peur de ne _plus_ être à la hauteur et de l'entendre le lui dire.

Rose. Sa Rose. Celle qui, un jour après leurs retrouvailles, était presque morte dans ses bras. De rage, il poussa un cri et balaya la table d'un revers de main. Ses feuilles, ses outils, tout tomba par terre. Le Docteur se cogna le crâne de la paume de sa main, indécis : que faire ? Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir ?

\- Euh… Ça va ?

Il sursauta, ses pensées brutalement interrompues et se retourna vers Rose, qu'il n'avait entendue entrer.

\- Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

Le voyageur grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être faim. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que je suis rentrée.

Elle déposa devant lui un cornet de fish and chips fraîchement acheté : la fumée torturait son estomac qui n'avait mangé depuis plusieurs jours, il était horriblement affamé.

\- Merci, fit-il en piochant une frite.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la blonde, merveilleusement manipulé par la comédienne en herbe qu'elle était : parce qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas ce dont elle mimait. Elle avait seulement promis à sa mère de prendre sur elle : d'après cette dernière, sa fille « rayonnait » en présence du Docteur et se devait de tout faire pour récupérer cette suffisance. De prendre sur elle et d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'une ombre de celui qu'elle voulait vraiment. Un imposteur. Jackie justifiait l'étrange comportement de ce John Smith par une difficulté d'acclimatation, une crise identitaire -il s'était métamorphosé en être humain, tout de même-. Rose le trouvait froid, si froid. Si loin d'être l'homme chaleureux aux douze vies, avide de découvertes et d'aventures. Si loin d'être l'homme qui ne passait pas une journée sans chercher une nouvelle façon de la faire rire.

\- Ton père n'a pas modifié ton accréditation ?

La Londonienne soupira : son accident lui avait fait coûter sa place à Torchwood de justesse. Perdant son poste de leader sur le terrain et l'accès aux archives 3, 4 et 5, elle avait donc la formelle interdiction de venir le rejoindre -son hangar se trouvait dans cette dernière-.

\- Si, mais… Il m'a laissée passer, juste cette fois-ci. C'était pour te rejoindre, de toute façon.

Elle y avait été forcée, surtout. Revoir son visage, ce visage, la faisait horriblement souffrir : d'elle-même, elle ne serait jamais venue.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Elle allait jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'elle venait de ramasser quand il les lui arracha des mains.

\- Ce ne sont que des brouillons, grommela-t-il avant de les chiffonner grossièrement et de les envoyer dans la corbeille déjà bien remplie.

\- Tu m'as dit que t'avais fini ?

\- Je m'étais trompé. Il y a toujours une erreur de toute façon.

\- Fais une pause ?

\- Rose, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes. On pourra faire n'importe quoi une fois le TARDIS arrivé à maturité, en attendant…

Cette dernière laissa échapper un bruyant soufflement, loin d'être flegmatique. Se maudissant pour son manque de discrétion, elle se força à sourire. Mais la pièce ne récupéra pas sa chaleur apparente.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux voyageurs, aucun d'eux n'osaient regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

\- Je dois y aller, de toute façon. Tu seras là, ce soir, j'espère ?

\- Ce soir ?

\- Ma fête d'anniversaire. Maman insiste, tu la connais.

Il allait gentiment décliner son offre, par besoin d'être seul -loin d'elle, plus précisément-, mais sa mine blessée l'en empêcha.

\- A quelle heure ? soupira-t-il.

\- 20h.

\- D'accord.

\- Ok. A plus ! Et… Bon appétit.

Elle disparut, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. L'envie de la rejoindre, de s'excuser, de s'expliquer était forte mais la plaie purulente qui blessait son cœur exterminait toute trace de courage.

Reprenant ses crayons, sa règle, ses précédents brouillons, calculs et une énième feuille blanche, il esquissa de nouveaux plans, mettant le maximum d'efforts à l'acte. Mais la jeune femme ne quittait ses pensées : alors il ferma les yeux et se remémora d'anciens souvenirs avec elle, les plus beaux, les plus drôles, les plus troublants. Leur passé lui manquait, peut-être autant que sa liberté : ils avaient eu des instants si bons qu'ils en devenaient presque obsessionnels.

Si seulement, tout pouvait redevenir comme avant…

Il mangea sans grand appétit, son déjeuner maintenant froid et se perdit dans ses réflexions, unique moyen d'oublier leur situation. Si bien que lorsqu'il arriva au manoir des Tyler, après avoir laissé le temps filer sans un regard vers celui-ci, l'heure du rendez-vous était bien largement dépassée.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

L'interpellé sortit de sa voiture et fut accueilli par une Jackie furibonde.

\- Je n'avais pas vu, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il confus.

La mère de famille croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et l'obligeait à la suivre loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Docteur, elle a besoin de voir que vous êtes le même, ne serait-ce que d'y croire ! Vous devez être là pour elle, plus que jamais.

\- Elle sait très bien qui je suis ?

\- Non, elle ne le sait pas ! Elle ne comprend pas vos agissements, ignore pourquoi vous êtes distant avec elle ! Remuez-vous un peu, vous êtes en train de la perdre !

Dans sa main, elle glissa une enveloppe.

\- Vous partez demain à Paris, pour deux nuits. Pete a déjà tout prévu, il vous a posé vos congés, a réservé votre chambre. Votre avion décollera à 10h40 de Gatwick, vous avez deux heures de vol. Un taxi vous attendra à l'aéroport. J'espère que vous profiterez de l'occasion pour vous racheter.

Le médecin la prit, indécis. Mais ils ne lui donnaient clairement pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas vous que j'aide. C'est ma fille. Elle n'est heureuse qu'avec son Docteur et ces trois dernières années… ça n'a été facile pour personne. Ne la faites pas souffrir davantage, sinon…

Sa menace le fit frissonner. Elle était plus que sérieuse, il le savait très bien : Jacqueline Tyler pouvait être particulièrement terrifiante.

\- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes, que vous soyez un héros, un guerrier, un meurtrier, conclut-elle en un murmure presque inaudible. Blessez-la et vous aurez affaire à moi. Montez la voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, continua-t-elle plus haut. Elle risque de vous en vouloir si elle apprend que vous l'avez oubliée.

Le malheureux déglutit et se dirigea vers la grande demeure, d'un pas pressé.

Le dernier invité était parti il y a cinq minutes. A la fin, Rose avait cessé d'espérer l'arrivée du Docteur, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Après s'être réfugiée dans sa chambre et avoir enlevé ses talons, elle se jeta sur le lit, dépitée. Ça en devenait presque ridicule. Observant l'unique photo qui restait de son alien, des larmes nostalgiques piquèrent ses yeux : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Leurs sourires, à des lieux de se douter de leur tragédie, brillaient comme des soleils ; deux rayons brûlants comme l'acide, perforant son cœur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle battit des cils pour gommer sa tristesse.

\- Entre !

S'attendant à voir sa mère, son père ou son frère, elle fut réellement surprise de voir le Gallifreyien.

\- Tiens, un fantôme ! T'es venu, finalement ?

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Elle détacha ses cheveux et se planta face à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était ennuyeux de toute façon. Tu n'as rien raté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Si son ton était avenant, son ombre, plus sèche qu'un désert, révélait clairement l'état d'esprit de sa locutrice : la colère n'était qu'un symptôme de son chagrin. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, il réagissait de la même façon.

Non. Ça n'allait plus, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Jamais ça n'avait été son intention. Il voulait juste… Qu'elle ne parte plus jamais. Qu'elle soit à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

\- T'offrir ton cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ? J'aurais plutôt préféré que tu sois là.

Elle devait se contrôler mais les mots étaient plus forts que tout. Son unique envie était de lui hurler de la laisser tranquille, de faire en sorte qu'il éteigne cette flamme qui l'empêchait d'avancer ; encore une fois, elle maudissait son cœur et ses penchants pour les hommes impossibles.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Fatiguée de jouer à ce jeu perdu d'avance.

Le Docteur vit les émotions traverser ses yeux.

\- Rose.

Il frôla ses doigts avant de se décider à la prendre contre lui. Il était en manque de sa chaleur, de son odeur. De ses sourires. De tout ce qu'elle était et qui s'était enfui loin de lui.

Contre toute attente, ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Un soulagement sans précédent traversa tout son être, il la serra de toutes ses forces. Ça lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué. Ses cheveux et son parfum fruité, ses mains blotties sous sa crinière blonde, les siennes enserrant sa taille. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne et se laissa aller, les yeux fermés. C'était si bon, si addictif. Pendant un court instant, il fit le vœu que jamais cette étreinte ne se termine. Elle était là. Elle était encore là. Il pouvait très bien entendre leurs cœurs se réclamer, se toucher, presque.

\- Nous partons demain en voyage, murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes d'un silence régénérateur. A Paris.

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tes parents ont déjà tout organisé, je n'avais plus qu'à dire oui. J'espère que tu feras de même ?

Sous la surprise, sa bouche restait grande ouverte, arrachant un rire au Docteur.

Il en profita pour sortir de sa poche, un collier dont le pendentif, un petit sablier, pendait sur une chaine en argent.

\- Et ça… C'est pour ton anniversaire. Je l'ai toujours eu, ce n'est pas grande chose ; sur Gallifrey, ça ne vaut rien.

Il sourit.

\- Une légende raconte que quiconque possèderait des grains de ce sable serait protéger de tout malheur. Il appartenait à ma mère, avant, concéda-t-il hésitant. Je n'y crois pas trop, puis ça ne l'a pas empêché de mourir jeune mais je me suis dit qu'il t'irait bien. Que peut-être, il te plairait.

Il le lui passa autour du cou malgré sa réticence et la regarda gravement. _Parle-lui !_

\- Une autre chose avant de t'entendre protester. Enfin, deux. La première est que je souhaite sincèrement que tu le gardes. Je pensais te l'offrir depuis quelques temps déjà, avant même que nous nous retrouvions séparés, il est donc normal que tu le récupères. C'est ce que l'Autre aurait voulu. La deuxième chose est plus délicate mais ne me coupe pas et évite de me regarder comme ça, sinon, je n'y arriverai pas. Tu me manques, Rose. Notre amitié me manque. Je sais que ça ne va pas bien, en ce moment, entre nous, mais peut-être que le voyage à Paris nous fera du bien ? Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Je pense que toi aussi. Ce serait peut-être plus simple si l'on faisait chacun des efforts, tu ne crois pas ?

La Londonienne regarda le pendentif, touchée, gênée par ce présent si particulier : il avait de la valeur et il le lui donnait, à elle. Il appartenait à sa mère ? Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de sa famille, avant ça.

Elle posa sa main sur son visage rugueux, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les siens chocolats.

Une trêve durant laquelle elle découvrirait son visage ; l'idée était alléchante. Puis elle était excédée de voir des pièges à chaque tournant de sa vie. Si sa mère avait raison et qu'il était vraiment le Docteur ? Elle pourrait être heureuse. Si ce n'était pas le cas… ça allait être terrible pour tout le monde, elle se révélait être particulièrement imprévisible quand elle se noyait dans le désespoir.

\- À une seule condition, signa-t-elle : si ça ne marche pas, tu t'effaceras de ma vie. Compris ?

Le quadragénaire avala de travers, pris de court. Jackie avait raison : sa compagne ne croyait pas en lui. Il avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper, apparemment.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive.

 _Je suis lui._

\- D'accord ? insista-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Marché conclu.

Elle lui sourit poliment puis tristement.

\- Et… Merci pour ton cadeau. T'es sûr que… ?

\- Rose Tyler, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin m'écouter ? Il est à toi maintenant. Puis je ne le perdrais jamais de vue puisque je te garderai toujours auprès de moi. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Tu veux que je me batte pour toi, très bien. Mais je n'abandonnerai que lorsque tu ne voudras réellement plus de moi.

oOo

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour. Mon nom est Samantha, je suis votre chef de cabine. Le commandant de bord Mr. Jones et l'ensemble de l'équipage ont le plaisir de vous recevoir à bord de notre compagnie. Nous nous assurerons de votre sécurité et de votre confort durant ce vol à destination de Paris Charles de Gaulle. Le temps de vol est estimé à une heure cinq minutes, avec à l'arrivée, un beau soleil et une température de 13°C. L'utilisation d'appareils électroniques est interdite durant le décollage et l'atterrissage. Veuillez attacher et ajuster votre ceinture de sécurité. Au nom du personnel tout entier, nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage. »

Rose, excitée, se tourna vers le Docteur.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! chuchota-t-elle. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, c'est par une fenêtre temporelle dans un vaisseau spatial du futur, pour prévenir une certaine Madame de Pompadour d'un danger de mort. T'y crois ?

\- Oh, passionnant ! Et comment était-elle, cette… Pompadour ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dansé avec elle.

Le regard de la jeune femme était empli de défi, il lui sourit à pleine dent.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Parlons d'Adam !

Elle haussa les sourcils et ne lui répondit pas, amusée. 1-0 pour lui.

Quand ils furent dans le ciel, le sol anglais disparut rapidement. Vint la Manche puis la France, la belle France. Les openfields se dessinaient sous leurs pieds, mêlant le crème des champs de blé au vert des pâturages. Les routes, quelques fois fleuries de villes et villages, ondulaient à travers cet océan de verdure et des forêts, reconnaissables par leurs formes cabossées, ajoutaient des nuances à ce paysage relativement homogène. Parfois, il y eut un nuage qui vint rompre cette harmonie d'une touche blanche, comme un peintre qui, par mégarde, aurait frôlé la toile de son pinceau. Mais l'avion ne volant pas très haut, il n'y en eut pas beaucoup.

Le temps fila rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination sans même s'en rendre compte : l'aéroport se trouvait au nord de la banlieue parisienne, aucun signe de forte urbanisation n'annonçait l'imminence de l'atterrissage. Une fois immobilisé au sol, le couple quitta le géant de fer et se mêlèrent aux touristes pour récupérer leurs valises.

Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le bitume de la sortie, ils allèrent à l'encontre du chauffeur de taxi qui les attendait, une pancarte à la main. Dessus, leurs noms.

\- Miss Tyler, Mr. Smith, laissez-moi vous aider.

Il mit les bagages dans le coffre, les permit d'entrer dans sa voiture et démarra le contact. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut rapide, la circulation était curieusement fluide pour un début d'après-midi et rien ne vint freiner leur avancée. L'habitacle était animé par les questions/réponses du conducteur et de ses clients, ainsi que par les chansons que recrachait la radio.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon séjour, fit-il après les avoir déposés à destination.

Et il partit, le voyant vert allumé.

Un courtier se pressa à leur rencontre et prit leurs valises avec lui pour disparaître dans le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, complices, et pénétrèrent ensemble le hall de l'immeuble. Tout comme sa façade, son revêtement était sobre, modeste : ils auraient pu occuper la suite du plus grand hôtel de Paris mais dépenser des milliers pour quelques étoiles ne les intéressaient pas. Tant que le service était de qualité et la tranquillité au rendez-vous, rien d'autre ne comptait.

\- John Smith, se présenta le Docteur à l'accueil.

L'hôtesse, une trentenaire tirée à quatre épingles se leva gracieusement à l'entente de son nom. Elle était brune, pas très grande de taille et fraîchement séparée d'après la trace d'alliance à son annulaire et les yeux bouffis que le maquillage ne dissimulait pas entièrement.

\- Mr. Smith, nous vous attendions. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie.

Sa langue, tout comme celle du chauffeur de taxi, fourchait sous les notes britanniques que sa bouche devait avoir l'habitude de prononcer. Prenant une carte sous le comptoir et un dossier dans sa main, elle les dirigea vers la cage d'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Une petite musique d'ambiance les accompagna jusqu'au sommet et quand ils atterrirent à leur palier, ils ne virent qu'une porte au bout d'un long couloir.

\- Notre suite présidentielle est certainement l'une des plus belles de Paris.

Rose la regarda étrangement, sans savoir si c'était de l'orgueil, de la présomption ou de la fierté. Pourtant, lorsque la brune eut ouvert la porte, elle ne put que se ranger de son côté.

Ce n'était le frais parfum ni même la clarté du lieu qui vint frapper en premier le couple, c'en était sa beauté ; rien n'était laissé au hasard, chaque futilité embellissait le tableau, vendant le résultat comme une réussite de choix. Les deux compères pourraient en faire des éloges toute la journée s'ils avaient été des critiques et qu'ils étaient venus pour ça. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Emboîtant le pas de Tamara -d'après le badge sur sa poitrine-, ils entrèrent dans un petit salon, qui mêlait le charme de l'ancien au confort moderne : un canapé crème, cerné de deux fauteuils de même couleur, faisait face à un fantastique écran plat. Au milieu, un tapis bleu pâle immense, sur lequel une table basse en verre trônait. Sur cette dernière, deux télécommandes et un bouquet de roses anciennes. De grands rideaux ceinturaient de larges fenêtres, donnant l'accès à un océan de tuiles et de jardins sur toit ; au fond, la dame de fer. La vue était magnifique et le charme s'opéra aussitôt sur eux.

L'hôtesse d'accueil les guida ensuite à une spacieuse salle de bain, moderne et parfaitement équipée ; Rose en soupira de contentement – « maman aurait tué pour être à ma place, il y a trois ans » -. La visite s'achevât sur la chambre, composée de deux lits jumeaux, collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler l'accueil avec le numéro 1. Le code du wifi se trouve sur votre fiche de réservation. Passez un bon séjour parmi nous et un agréable après-midi.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

La Londonienne sauta sur son lit, poussant un cri de satisfaction.

\- Oh mon dieu, le matelas est trop confortable ! J'ai toujours voulu aller à Paris, c'est génial ! Merci.

\- Et si nous allions plutôt manger ? suggéra le Docteur en guise de réponse.

\- Où ça ?

\- Où tu veux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme esquissèrent une lueur de nostalgie : combien de fois avait-elle eu cette question, combien de fois avait-il eu cette réponse ? Sous ce soleil de nouveautés et d'accommodements surgissait leurs anciennes habitudes, les unes après les autres. Les choses semblaient similaires, à quelques différences près : leur destination n'était pas un point dans l'espace-temps mais un quelque part beaucoup plus limité.

\- Surprends-moi.

Ils allèrent déjeuner sous le pont de l'Alma – « ma mère en pleurerait » - après avoir commandé frites et hot-dogs puis se perdirent dans les plus beaux quartiers de la romantique Paris. Les lieux touristiques y passèrent, bien évidement : la tour Eiffel – « C'est un vertige extra-terrestre, tu le savais ? Elle ne sert plus à rien maintenant bien qu'elle ait failli tous vous détruire. » -, les quais de Seine en le bateau-mouche, de Notre Dame jusqu'à la gare d'Orléans en passant par la Conciergerie – « ma petite fille y a été emprisonnée durant le règne de Robespierre, avec… de vieux amis. » -, les bouches de métro, surtout - _surtout_ \- ; mais aussi les endroits peu connus, ceux dont l'histoire avait oublié et dont la magie n'en était que plus sincère. Ils ne purent aller partout, Paris étant bien trop grande pour tout visiter en quelques heures et c'était fatigué qu'ils croisèrent, le soir, la route d'un petit restaurant-karaoké. Le cœur en fête, ils se firent entraîner dans cette atmosphère bienveillante, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, la tête emplie des rires de l'autre. Le Docteur se risqua sur scène, chantant « you raise me up » dans une déclaration qu'elle ne sembla pas prendre au sérieux, à son plus grand damne et enfin, quand l'heure du retour sonna, ils rejoignirent leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- C'était génial, avoua Rose, alors que chacun se couchait dans son lit respectif.

\- Attend demain, ce n'est pas fini.

\- Demain ?

\- Dors, je ne te dirai rien.

Alors, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, pleins d'images et pleins d'espoirs.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil s'engouffraient dans leur chambre, ils étaient déjà prêts à partir.

\- Dis-le moi, maintenant !

Rose grincheuse, n'aimant pas être tirée du lit sans raison, passait le temps par une enfilade de questions, tentant de comprendre où ce train les emmenait.

Il répondit par un hochement de tête négatif à chaque fois, la sommant d'être patiente.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure que nous roulons, tu pourrais me donner un indice, au moins ?

Encore une fois, il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, d'être concentré dans la lecteur de son magazine, amusé de son agacement. Elle expira exagérément, lançant des éclairs faussement furieux.

\- Tu retrouveras le sourire bien assez vite et alors, tu me remercieras, lui promit-il en un clin d'œil. Nous arrivons, si cela te rassure.

Encore boudeuse, elle suivit le Docteur et leva le nez vers le nom de l'arrêt.

Alors, ses bras se décroisèrent et sa mauvaise humeur fit place à une joie sans précédent.

\- « Marne-la-Vallée Chessy. Parc Disneyland. » Tu te moques de moi ?

Le Gallifreyien, qui n'ignorait en rien ses rêves d'enfants, lui tendit deux billets.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il, les yeux pleins de malices.

Sa compagne ne put refermer sa bouche. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle grimpa les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, sortit de la gare en courant et fit quelques mètres : l'accès au parc se dessina devant elle.

\- Tu peux m'attendre, ça ne t'est pas interdit !

Un rayon magique frappa l'âme de la jeune femme qui se voyait revenir dans le temps : combien de fois avait-elle espéré venir ici ? Sans crier gare, elle se retourna vers le Docteur, l'approcha d'elle par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Merci. J'ai toujours voulu y aller.

Le sourire du Gallifreyien tomba, un poids écrasa son cœur tandis que la saveur de ses lèvres s'accrochait doucereusement aux siennes.

\- Je sais.

Il ne sût que répondre d'autre.

Se laissant trimbaler jusqu'à l'entrée, lentement, son sourire lui revint. Avait-il réussi à la reconquérir ?

\- Si j'avais su la récompense, on y serait allé depuis pas mal de temps, plaisanta-t-il.

Pour ce beau week-end de mai, il n'y avait personne ; pas le monde qu'il redoutait, du moins. Que cela ne leur en déplaise ! Le temps d'attente entre chaque attraction n'en était que plus court et la circulation dans l'enceinte, que plus facile. Ils ne revisitèrent pas tous les contes mais les essentiels : les plus réputés, ceux dont la couverture transpirait l'adrénaline ou la magie de Disney. Certaines attractions qu'ils avaient particulièrement appréciées, ils les refirent une deuxième fois.

C'était une belle journée, comme ils n'en avaient pas connue depuis longtemps, source pour les souvenirs à venir ; marquée dans leur mémoire, ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier chacun de ses croustillants détails -qui aurait cru que Rose craindrait des comédiens et des jeux de lumières dans la maison hanté ? ; ou encore, le Docteur, certain que Donald était un alien, passant une grande partie de l'après-midi à lui courir après-. Entre amusement et émerveillement, tous deux se perdaient dans un train de bonne humeur et d'insouciance. Avec le TARDIS et deux cœurs, ils ne se seraient pas sentis mieux, plus proches. Et lorsque le feu d'artifice conclut leur soirée d'une note féerique, ils rentrèrent, regrettant presque que le temps soit passé si vite.

\- Merci, chuchota Rose, la tête sur son épaule, alors qu'ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

\- Non, pas pour ça. Pour être… pour m'être revenue.

Elle y avait cru, hier. Maintenant, elle était certaine que leur guerre était terminée pour quelque chose de mieux. Son combat n'avaient pas été vain, la finalité pouvait être bonne et belle.

Elle ferma les yeux, plus apaisée que jamais et s'endormit la première.

Lui, il n'arrivait à se calmer ; et plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus ses sourires étaient sincères, plus il en avait peur. Pendant quelques heures, cette crainte s'était amoindrie. Mais la nuit le replongeait dans une froide réalité et la magie de ce week-end fou cessa d'opérer.

Rien n'était gagné ; pire, les enjeux n'en devenaient que plus importants. Cette victoire ne menait qu'à une inévitable défaite. Et son cauchemar prit un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

Dans ce rêve-ci, Rose était là. Rose était souvent là, dernièrement. Ils avaient leur nouveau TARDIS, qu'ils venaient de quitter pour visiter cette planète encore inconnue. Ils riaient, ne se souciaient de rien. Puis, le décor changea et vint le feu, la peur. La douleur. Un tambour percutait son pauvre crâne et l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il devait bouger. Il devait l'aider. Au loin, il vit sa silhouette se dessiner et il l'entendit crier son nom.

\- Rose… gémit-il.

 _Ne la laisse pas. Elle va…_

Mais la douleur grandit encore et ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Alors, quelque chose se passa, une explosion, un écran de fumée, il ne sût. Il sût seulement que c'était trop tard.

Juste parce qu'il avait été trop faible, il n'avait pu la sauver.

Le désespoir s'empara de lui et comme si sa défaillance n'était pas assez grande, la scène se modifia légèrement. Il était à ses pieds et se faisait poignarder par son regard empli de haine.

Son cœur se brisa.

« Tout est de ta faute. S'il m'a laissée derrière lui, ce n'est qu'à cause de toi. »

\- De quoi tu parles ?

La question sortait d'elle-même alors qu'il ne voulait certainement pas en entendre la réponse. Il la connaissait déjà.

« Regarde-toi. Incapable d'arriver à la cheville de l'homme à qui tu as pris l'identité. Tu ne vaux même pas son ombre ; tu ne vaux rien. Si tu n'avais pas existé, tout aurait été bien mieux. Je serai avec lui. A cause de toi, jamais plus je ne pourrai être heureuse. »

\- Rose, je ne voulais…

« Silence. Je sais que tu as fait des efforts, que tu en fais encore. Mais ça ne sera jamais assez. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu m'as pris m'empêchera d'avancer. Ça ne sera jamais assez, parce que tu n'es pas lui. Je ne t'aimerai jamais, John. »

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur, réveillant par la même occasion sa compagne.

\- Hey, ça va ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Il se redressa, respirant comme si l'air lui manquait. Une douleur, plus forte que le doute, plus forte que la peur, brûlait dans sa poitrine ; la perte.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Mais ça n'allégea pas sa souffrance : parce que tous ces cauchemars où Rose le rejetait, où Rose mourrait, l'avertissaient d'un danger futur. Puis les reproches que cette vision lui faisait, elle les avait déjà pensés, peut-être les pensait-elle encore. Tout n'était que mensonge dans son regard lumineux.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Non, ça ne va pas et je ne veux certainement pas en parler, la rejeta-t-il sèchement.

Il la poussa plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se pencha à la lucarne de la fenêtre, cherchant un peu d'air frais. L'espoir. Il était inutile, à présent. Puisqu'il ne menait qu'à un mur de glace.

Resserrant les dents jusqu'à en avoir une violente douleur dans la mâchoire, il se retourna vers l'objet de ses tourments.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ces dernières années, à tout tenter pour le retrouver ?

\- Je… je sais pas, je voulais juste te revoir ?

\- Tu voulais repartir avec lui ?

Elle avala sa salive, reculant contre le mur. Bien sûr que oui. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que la vérité ne l'aide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de lui.

\- Ecoute, quoi que ton cauchemar…

\- REPONDS-MOI ?!

La jeune femme sentit un mal briser son cœur.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il te reprenne après t'avoir perdu ?

\- Docteur, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Je ne sais de quoi tu as rêvé mais…

\- Tu pensais qu'il allait t'aimer ? Qu'il allait enfin s'ouvrir à toi ? Tu pensais que parce que vous aviez été séparés quelque temps, il allait t'offrir ses cœurs sur un plateau d'argent ? Tu rêves, Rose. Tu n'étais qu'un problème, parce qu'il s'était attaché à toi et s'attendait à te perdre n'importe quand. Tu n'étais qu'une future douleur.

\- Arrête-toi, avant de dire quelque chose que tu regrettes, murmura-t-elle d'une voix coupée, le souffle amer.

\- M'arrêter de dire la vérité ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine, lui, un Seigneur du Temps. Une humaine et un Seigneur du Temps ?! Que croyais-tu pouvoir faire, changer le futur, le changer ? Tu croyais à une histoire entre lui et toi ? Tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps. Qu'un animal de compagnie, facilement impressionnable. Vous êtes tous comme ça, les humains. Suffit de parler de voyage à travers le temps et l'espace pour vous avoir à nos pieds. Tu n'étais pas une exception à la règle. S'il tenait vraiment à toi, il aurait cédé à ses désirs et t'aurait gardée avec lui. Je suis désolé Rose, je sais que tu rêvais d'être spéciale. Mais tu n'es pas la seule, il a toute une liste de prénoms, inscrits avant toi, qui avaient le même souhait. Et d'autres noms s'inscriront après le tien. Comme tes prédécesseurs, tu ne seras plus qu'un vilain souvenir.

L'illusion se brisa au fur et à mesure que les phrases s'enchaînaient. Pour n'être que cendres et déception.

Rose s'assit sur son lit, prise de nausée. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ces paroles, cette violence, cette haine dans ses yeux. Bien qu'elle doutât, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir : si Jackie avait retrouvé son Pete, pourquoi Rose ne pouvait pas retrouver son Docteur ? Ces deux jours avaient été merveilleux. Et voilà qu'il brisait toutes ses espérances à zéro. Avant d'en entendre davantage, elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à double-tour. Son portable chargeait, elle le prit, enfila ses écouteurs et passa sa playlist favorite, s'habillant en coup de vent.

Puis s'effondra sur le sol. Ses larmes lui échappèrent, creusant un sillon de douleur le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit pour mériter pareil discours. Elle s'était tu, avait tu ses doutes et tous les reproches qui l'avait traversée. Elle s'était accrochée au passé, l'avait respecté pour ce qu'il représentait. Maintenant qu'il l'avait violemment réveillé, elle constatait que son cœur avait eu méchamment tort ; la raison lui avait montré le vrai chemin et elle l'avait tout simplement ignorée. Comme si le poids du monde venait de lui tomber dessus, la solitude l'écrasa sauvagement. Elle n'avait juste pas de chance ou le destin prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer ? Essuyant ses yeux mouillés, elle monta le volume de la musique et quitta la pièce pour faire sa valise.

Il lui parla, elle n'entendait rien. Ça pourrait être des reproches comme des excuses que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait failli. Il l'avait trahi. Aucun retour en arrière était possible.

Les Tyler étaient des femmes fortes, elle n'allait pas être une entorse à la règle, même pour un semi alien qu'elle avait atrocement aimé. Et c'était hors de question qu'elle le laisse la malmener. Alors lorsqu'il lui enleva ses oreillettes et son portable des mains, elle le gifla.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, menaça-t-elle, sinon…

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je pars, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Rose, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il tremblant.

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, reflet de sa détresse et de sa colère.

\- Désolé ? Moi je te remercie. Je te remercie d'avoir été sincère. Je vois qui tu es vraiment, maintenant.

Elle enfila ses chaussures puis son manteau et se précipita dans le couloir.

\- Rose, je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit ! Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'exprimer ainsi.

\- C'est certain.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il fit barrage de son corps et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… Ne me quitte pas.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche complément, ce n'est plus mon problème. J'avais raison, jamais je n'aurais dû te croire. Et maintenant, j'ai la preuve que tu n'es pas lui. Le pire, c'est que tu n'as strictement rien de lui, sauf…

 _Ses yeux_. Ses yeux perçant qui lui suppliaient de rester. Ce regard la toucha profondément, marquant son âme d'une douleur irrémédiable.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Elle le plaqua contre le mur et disparût de son champ de vision.

Assommé, il n'osait plus bouger. _Qu'as-tu fait ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

_La relation de Rose et du Docteur ne pourrait être plus tendue : lui, il a peur de la perdre, elle, elle craint qu'il ne soit pas vraiment le Docteur. Pourtant, un week-end viendra tout remettre en doute : pendant quelques instants, on aurait cru qu'ils se retrouvaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cauchemar du Gallifreyien (_ je l'appelle toujours ainsi, il est humain mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit né sur Gallifrey) _vienne tout gâcher : comme pour répondre aux reproches de la Rose de son rêve, il se fait injuste avec elle. C'est la douche froide pour cette dernière, qui réalise que jamais, il ne pourra prendre la place de son regretté Docteur. Alors, elle l'abandonne et rentre pour Londres._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Il faisait à peine jour lorsque Rose franchit le hall du manoir des Tyler : il devait être sept heures, environ ; ça n'empêchait sa famille d'être déjà levée, autour du petit déjeuner, à discuter gaiement de la pluie et du beau-temps. Lorsqu'ils la virent entrer, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, seule surtout, des démons dans les yeux, un silence de mort stoppa le temps au-dessus d'eux.

La jeune femme s'empressa de cacher ses émois et donna ses valises à Lucy. Puis, elle les rejoignit, un sourire menteur sur ses lèvres, incertaine de garder patience face à l'interrogatoire qui se préparait.

\- Où est le Docteur ? l'assaillait sa mère à peine eut-elle salué tout le monde.

Son petit frère, le visage rayonnant, tendit des bras impatients vers elle, heureux de revoir son aînée. Cette dernière se précipita sur lui et le serra contre elle, comme si des années les avaient séparés.

\- Hey Trésor ! Tu as été sage, j'espère, durant mon absence ?

Elle prit un air faussement sceptique, il hocha joyeusement de la tête.

\- Alors c'est très bien.

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, elle se servit du jus d'orange, fit cuire du bacon et des œufs qu'elle mangea sans grand appétit.

\- Rose, je pense t'avoir posé une question.

\- Il a un avion de retard, marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Comment ça ? Vous ne deviez rentrer que ce soir ?

Encore une fois, la londonienne ignora sa mère, son père, qui la perçaient du regard. Elle ne sentit que sa gorge qui se serrait et ces larmes acides qui montaient, brouillant ses yeux d'un voile trouble. Avant de s'en remettre à sa douleur, elle se tourna vers Tony, la seule attache qui ne l'ait jamais lâchée. Il répondit à son regard en lui tendant sa fourchette, qu'elle saisit volontairement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle piqua les derniers morceaux d'omelette et les offrit à la bouche grande ouverte de son cadet, lui souriant tristement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle allait si mal : à cause de ses paroles ou parce que ce sosie ne saura jamais vraiment remplir le vide qui s'était creusé depuis l'épisode en Norvège ?

Son portable sonna deux fois, elle n'y jeta pas un seul regard ; au bout du troisième appel, sa mère sortit l'appareil de sa poche et décrocha.

\- Docteur ? L'un de vous va-t-il…

\- Maman, que fais-tu ?!

Rose se redressa, le regard noir et lui arracha l'appareil des mains en une fraction de secondes : mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà en ligne.

\- Fous-moi la paix, compris ? cracha-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

\- Rose, attends…

Son souffle. Sa voix, tremblante, presque suppliante. Cette même voix, qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait avoué avoir brûlé un soleil juste pour elle. Si l'entendre était difficile, l'avoir devant elle… Elle n'osait l'imaginer.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus te voir. N'ai-je pas été claire ?

Il n'était pas Lui. Il n'était pas Lui.

Il n'était pas Lui.

\- S'il te plait.

Elle raccrocha.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ? C'est ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Explique-nous.

\- T'expliquer quoi ?! Je te demande des comptes, à toi, quand tu te disputes avec papa ? Ou avec n'importe qui d'autre ?

\- La différence est que tu es ma fille.

\- Je suis majeure ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie privée ?

Les paupières closes, la scène repassa dans sa tête. « Tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps. Qu'un animal de compagnie ». Sa voix n'avait vacillé, plus froide que la condamnation d'un juge. Criant grâce, ses maigres espoirs étaient maintenant morts et pourrissaient dans un coin de son âme, comme un orphelin sans racine.

\- C'est fini. C'est tout.

\- Comment ça, « fini » ?

\- Fini comme terminé ! Nada !

Sa posture, intransigeante, menaçait quiconque osait lui poser une énième question. Mais ses yeux ne trompèrent personne : brillant de désespoir, ils ne criaient qu'un manque d'amour, qu'une incompréhension totale. Jackie s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : sa chaleur maternelle n'était suffisante mais calma sa colère qui sombra dans ses larmes.

\- Il va apprendre, lui, à te faire du mal.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, rigola tristement Rose.

\- Quand même.

La jeune femme respira un bol d'air frais, inspirant le parfum si rassurant de sa mère, essuya ses yeux et se retourna son père.

\- Papa, je pourrais reprendre le travail plus tard ? J'ai besoin de me poser un peu, avant de revenir à Torchwood.

Ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et se dépêcha de partir avant d'être en retard.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à m'aider avec Tony, aujourd'hui, ça te changera les idées.

\- Tu veux que je l'emmène au parc ? fit-elle au vu du beau temps que le ciel annonçait.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Et après, une journée en ville, ça te dit ? Comme avant.

Elle accepta sans grande conviction puis donna le dernier bout d'œuf qui restait à son frère, le prit sous le bras quand il eut terminé de mâcher et monta l'habiller. S'occuper l'esprit lui permettrait de ne pas y penser et c'était plutôt bien.

\- Tu reviens vite ? demanda sa mère après qu'elle a installé le petit garçon dans la poussette.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tony, tu dis au-revoir à maman ?

Le petit garçon fit des grands signes de la main et ils quittèrent la maison, tranquillement.

Le square n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds, pourtant, le chemin semblait durer une éternité. A chaque clignement de paupières, l'envie de dormir grandissait. Combien d'heures de sommeil avait-elle eu, cette nuit ? Très peu, trop peu.

Somnolente, elle passa les barrières de sécurité de l'aire de jeu et détacha son frère, lui sommant d'être prudent.

Ce dernier se rua sur le toboggan, où une petite fille jouait déjà : d'abord réticent, il l'aborda finalement, parlant dans un langage moitié mots, moitié babillage. Un grand sourire déchira alors le visage de l'enfant, qui le prit par la main et l'emmena traverser des aventures que les grands ne pourraient comprendre.

Le téléphone de Rose sonna une énième fois : le Docteur n'avait abandonné l'idée de la joindre. Lassée de ce son, elle mit l'appareil en mode silencieux et s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle vit de libre. Quand allait-elle être libérée de son emprise ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, malgré le goût du sang : disputée entre l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le Docteur et la rage qu'elle ressentait pour cet imposteur, elle se sentait perdue. Devait-elle ignorer les mots qu'il avait prononcé, ignorer sa voix interne qui ne montrait qu'un chemin parsemé d'embûche et lui ouvrir les bras ou tenter de tourner la page, tenter de vivre quelque chose de spécial avec quelqu'un qui saurait lui donner le sourire ?

Elle se mit à espérer seule, regardant leurs heureux souvenirs qui dansaient autour d'elle. « Tu rêves, Rose ». _Tu rêvais. Votre relation n'était en rien unique, il en vit des semblables tout le temps._ Un, deux, trois sourires et la neige retomba, couvrant d'une poudre blanche ce passé si merveilleux. Ce chapitre terminé. Machinalement, elle regardait son téléphone et lut les messages que ce faux Docteur lui avait laissé : elle se fit plus de tort qu'autre chose.

\- Rose !

Levant les yeux, elle regarda son frère qui la saluait, en haut du jeu en bois. Elle lui répondit par un grand geste et se renferma de nouveau sur elle-même. Elle n'avait plus de souffle dans sa poitrine, plus rien de bon : le poison progressait dans ses veines, elle se sentait si seule, si mal. Si bien qu'elle ne vit l'inconnu qui s'assit près d'elle. Seul persistait ces questions sur son avenir : que devait-elle faire ?

\- Votre fils et ma Lilith ont l'air de bien s'entendre, l'interrompit-il.

Elle sursauta, retombant dans la morne réalité et observa l'homme qui venait de s'installer près d'elle. Grand et brun, il dégageait une aura qui captiva aussitôt la pauvre jeune femme. Mais elle ne se laissa pas charmer par son physique de rêve -son cœur était encore pris- et détourna les yeux vers son cadet.

\- Oh, il… Il n'est pas mon fils mais mon frère.

\- Ah, pardon. Ça explique la ressemblance. William ! William Gray.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle se contenta de regarder. Gray ?

\- Comme Dorian Gray ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- Insinuez-vous que je sois un personnage aux milles vices ?

Elle sourit et finalement, céda à cet échange de pure courtoisie.

\- Rose Tyler.

\- Comme Peter Tyler ?

\- Insinuez-vous que je sois affiliée à l'un des plus grands hommes de cette ville ?

Peu faisait le lien entre son père et elle, Tyler était un nom aussi courant que Freeman ou Smith. Ceux qui passaient à travers les mailles du filet lui posait tout un tas de questions sur les aliens, sur les combats qu'ils menaient : avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus y répondre.

\- Vous êtes très matinale, constata-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un.

\- Vous aussi, répliqua-t-il. Et c'est ma sœur. Elle passe devant le juge -divorce compliqué- en ce moment, je me suis proposée pour m'occuper de sa fille.

\- C'est votre nièce ?

\- En effet.

Rose vit la lumière de son téléphone, témoignant la persistance de son correspondant. « Laisse-moi tranquille » écrivit-elle en sms, « à insister, tu ne vas réussir qu'à m'énerver. ».

\- Et vous travaillez dans quoi ? demanda-t-il après qu'elle a laissé son portable de côté, au fond de sa poche.

\- Moi ? Euh…

Avec Peter Tyler, le presque millionnaire, on traque les aliens -quand je ne tombe pas amoureuse d'eux- pour les renvoyer sur leur planète d'origine ; la routine !

\- Je suis…

Chasseuse d'extra-terrestre ? Ancienne chef de terrain récemment recalée à cause d'une erreur pas très professionnelle -détruire la Terre- ?

\- Je travaille dans des archives.

\- Des archives ?

\- Yep. Je classe, trie, classe et trie et… Je classe et je trie. Parfois, je prends la poussière, d'autre, je prends un café, mais oui, je passe ma journée à classer, à trier et à renseigner, aussi. Bien sûr.

Des objets aliens. Bien sûr.

\- Ouah.

\- Ouah, répéta-t-elle. Et vous ?

\- Je suis architecte-urbaniste.

-Architecte-urbaniste ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Ce métier lui était complètement inconnu.

\- En gros, je travaille sur la construction d'une ville, l'histoire, l'architecture surtout, je donne mon avis pour tout ce qui est des gros projets d'aménagement et je m'occupe de gérer l'espace urbain, d'apporter des idées, des solutions, tout ça. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisé, vous n'êtes pas rattachée à Londres ?

Rose faillit avaler de travers : fallait qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un qui soit en lien avec les archivistes. Super.

\- Non, je… Oh mon dieu, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée, fit-elle en mauvaise comédienne, louchant sur sa montre. Bébé, on va rentrer, maman nous attend !

Cette esquive était à demie-vraie : elle voulait s'échapper avant de dire une bêtise et en même temps, plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ.

\- Désolée, le devoir nous appelle, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du jeune homme. Merci pour la conversation, bonne journée !

\- À vous aussi !

Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour. C'était dommage, cette simulation de fuite, il était plutôt mignon. Sur le chemin du retour, une goutte de pluie tomba. Puis deux, puis trois. Une bruine légère couvrit la capitale britannique si bien qu'elle rentra complètement trempée.

Le Docteur avait cessé de la harceler ; mais d'après son dernier appel, il se trouvait toujours en France, certainement dans les griffes des policiers -elle avait inventé un mensonge duquel elle n'était pas très fière-. Peut-être que son silence signifiait qu'il rentrait ? Ou qu'il avait compris.

\- Va te reposer, je te réveille pour manger.

Rose accueillit cette idée de sommeil très volontiers et s'effondra sur son lit. Aucune pensée ne revint la hanter, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Et quand sa mère vint lui annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt, elle eut l'impression d'avoir deux enclumes cousues à ses paupières.

L'après-midi fut sympa, depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas retrouvées seules ? Lucy gardait Tony, elles purent profiter l'une de l'autre sans qu'un bébé, sans qu'un adulte ne vinrent les interrompre. Un peu comme avant, avant même qu'elle ne rencontre le Docteur.

Elles passèrent la journée à aller de boutiques en boutiques, achetant, souriant, se remémorant des souvenirs qu'elles avaient oublié ; qu'elles pensaient avoir oublié. Le chagrin de Rose diminua, ne fut qu'un orage à l'horizon : et lorsqu'elles rentrèrent le soir, elles ne s'attendaient pas à voir Peter avec le Docteur.

\- Pete ! s'écria Jackie.

La mère de famille lui faisait des gros yeux.

\- Chérie, sans lui, on ne serait pas ensemble, Tony n'existerait pas. Il a peut-être fait des erreurs mais il les regrette et je pense qu'il a le droit à sa chance.

Sa femme le fusilla du regard et s'approcha de l'ancien Gallifreyien, les mots s'emmêlèrent dans sa bouche.

\- Evitez-nous un drame, fut la seule chose qu'elle puisse dire.

Rose resta sur le perron de la porte, dévisageant douloureusement le brun. Le voir lui fit l'effet d'une insulte, d'une gifle, d'un coup de couteau. Prise de court, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et se retourna, faisant mine de partir. La pluie la trempa, elle s'en moquait bien. Les gouttes n'étaient pas aussi froides que la lame qui perforait son cœur. Jacqueline fit mine d'aller vers sa fille, son mari la retint par le bras.

\- Rose, je… essaya le Docteur, tandis que le silence pesait.

\- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle.

La jeune femme se décida à rentrer, frigorifiée et s'avança vers son père, des reproches pleins les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? continua-t-elle. Tu crois que ce n'est déjà assez difficile pour que t'en rajoute ?

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, nerveux et se retourna finalement vers lui, n'hésitant plus à lui faire face. Elle ne voulait pas que le Docteur l'abandonne. Elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Mais il était déjà parti, sans vraiment lui avoir dit au revoir ; pensant qu'un reflet suffirait à le remplacer.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'avais peur et j'ai de plus en plus peur, je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu ne comprends pas, mon humanité, ton accident, cette maison, je suis prisonnier de cette planète et la seule chose que j'ai, qui pourrait égayer mes jours me regarde comme si je n'étais pas là. Je doute de moi, je doute de tout et quand j'ai besoin de ton épaule, tu me laisse tomber.

\- C'est de ma faute ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu me juges constamment. Au moindre fait, on n'a même pas passé une semaine ensemble que je suis déjà cataloguée. Pourquoi, que te manque-t-il de lui ? Je suis le même physiquement, j'ai les mêmes pensées, les mêmes réactions, les mêmes sentiments. J'aurais bientôt un TARDIS. Que veux-tu, deux cœurs ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas.

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement.

\- Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi ? On a passé un week-end fantastique. C'était vraiment cool. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'on redeviendrait ceux qu'on était avant. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Parce que si vous êtes semblable, jusque dans le fin-fond de vos yeux, vous n'êtes pas les mêmes personnes. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Ce que j'ai vécu avec le Docteur, c'était quelque chose d'unique. Et peut-être que ça n'a pas compté pour lui autant que ça a compté pour moi, mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que dans l'ensemble, notre histoire était juste merveilleuse. Et comme toute bonne chose, elle a eu sa fin. Il est parti, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, il m'a oublié et je dois faire de même. John, je ne vivrai jamais avec toi. Tu seras à jamais le fantôme de l'homme que j'ai aimé et t'auras beau faire tous les sacrifices du monde que ça ne changera rien. Je suis… désolée.

Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait agoniser. Mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle vivait, rendait la chose tellement réelle qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir la situation, fuir loin de tout ça, loin d'elle et de ces sentiments qui la tuaient trop lentement.

\- Rose, je suis lui ! Comme il est moi, nous sommes la même personne !

\- Non. Ecoute, ce sera dure, pour tous les deux. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous méritons mieux que ça. Tu mérites d'avoir ta propre vie, avec quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu étais. Et moi… Je ne pourrais commencer un nouveau chapitre avec toi, tu lui ressembles trop. Rien que de te voir… ça fait mal. Je ne pourrais pas.

Il se contenta de la regarder, digérant de travers tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Alors les arguments comme quoi j'ai besoin de toi, que ton amitié me manque, qu'il nous suffit de prendre notre temps ne marcheront pas.

Elle secoua de la tête négativement.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Le Gallifreyien prit sa tête à deux mains et embrassa son front, longuement. Ce contact déchirant avait un goût amer, un parfum d'adieu. Pourtant, cette fin était délusoire : maintenant que tout était possible, ils allaient vraiment se quitter comme ça ? Dans leur sang, des aimants les attiraient irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre, ils ne pouvaient lutter contre ce feu qui les embrassait. Et si Rose l'avait oublié, le Docteur, lui, ne sous-estimait pas cette force. A la santé du premier qu'il s'inclinerait face à l'autre, il prit son manteau sous le bras et quitta le manoir sans un regard en arrière : il avait perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre. Et il la mènerait jusqu'au bout.

Rose s'écroula au sol, la main sur la poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et dieu qu'elle avait chaud, qu'elle avait mal. Sa mère se précipita sur elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras ; mais rien ne calma ses sanglots. Tout était perdu, à présent.

Les yeux rouges, elle parvint finalement à s'endormir, la tête au bord de l'implosion. Les cauchemars succédèrent aux larmes et les larmes aux cauchemars. Elle attendit finalement l'aube, trop fatiguée pour pouvoir lutter contre ses impitoyables démons.

Le lendemain, chaque minute était insupportable. La jeune femme ne daigna pas descendre, ni même dire un seul mot. Elle laissa passer le déjeuner puis le diner sans manger un bout. Sa famille essayait de la sortir de cette torpeur, des amis aussi : mais elle ne parla à personne, seule l'envie de s'évader de cette prison la tentait. Ce n'est que lorsque sa famille fut couchée qu'elle ressentit le besoin de fuir cet état dépressif : les boites de nuit ne manquaient pas à Londres, les beaux garçons non plus. Après avoir enfilé une robe qui la déshabillait plus qu'elle ne l'habillait, elle quitta la maison sur la pointe des pieds et monta dans le taxi qu'elle avait appelé plus tôt.

\- Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Camben Town.

Elle entra dans le premier pub qu'elle croisa et se figea devant le bar, enchaînant les verres d'alcool. La musique lui monta rapidement à la tête, son sang, chaud, envoya valser tous les hommes qui l'abordèrent : elle n'en voulait qu'un.

\- Rose ?

Un brun se posta devant elle, les sourcils froncés, et commanda deux whiskies. Confuse, elle sourit à cet inconnu familier et vida sa boisson en deux gorgés.

\- On se connait, non ?

\- William, William Gray, se représenta-t-il, un sourire fendant ses lèvres.

\- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle, en tapant la table sans aucune délicatesse.

Le bel Apollon du parc. Décidément.

\- Désolée, je n'ai plus les idées claires.

\- Je vois ça. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je noie mon chagrin, avoua-t-elle, un peu trop saoul pour filtrer les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Et sans crier garde, excès d'alcool et d'émotions, elle fondit en larmes.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, grinça-t-il des dents. Venez.

Un bras la soutenant, il l'emmena dehors, loin de la foule et des tentations. Ils marchèrent ainsi cinq minutes mais elle ne tenait plus debout : au premier banc qu'ils croisèrent, ils s'y assirent.

\- Rupture ?

Elle essuya ses joues, prise de nausée et resserra son fin manteau autour de son corps brûlant.

\- Vous êtes devin ?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je suis désolé pour vous.

L'ancienne voyageuse haussa des épaules.

\- Il vous a trompé ?

\- On peut dire ça. Mais pas dans le sens que vous l'entendez.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai laissé entrer un fantôme de ma vie. Celui de l'homme le plus formidable de l'univers. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il n'allait pas être à la hauteur.

Le trentenaire fronça des sourcils, essayant de comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Longue histoire. Mais ce n'est pas mon Docteur…

Ses joues s'humidifièrent à nouveau : à chaque clignement de paupières, elle le voyait vivre, rire, bouger, comme une image marquée à blanc. Si hantée elle l'était, un exorcisme l'aiderait peut-être ?

\- Je vois.

Non, il ne voyait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa fascination pour le Docteur hormis ceux qui l'avaient déjà rencontré : c'était un dieu vivant et ça avait été son ami. Plus, presque : le presque résonnait difficilement, elle se leva. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Elle n'avait plus de rien ; la discussion était close. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait maintenant, c'était fêter sa prochaine renaissance, à la gloire de celui qui lui permettrait d'oublier.

\- On va danser ? se réjouit-elle.

Elle se rassit aussitôt, prise de vertige : depuis quand ne tenait-elle pas l'alcool ?

\- Vous devriez plutôt rentrer chez vous, je pense que vous avez trop bu.

\- Non, allez le rabat-joie, je suis votre cavalière !

Au lieu de quoi, elle se mit à ronfler sur son épaule.

\- Sacrée cavalière, murmura-t-il, en se retenant de rire.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle s'était vraiment rendormie, et que la réveiller n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Au lieu de la laisser sur le banc, comme une pauvre petite chose délaissée, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui, à quelques rues d'ici.

oOo

Lorsque le lendemain, la blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux, emplie d'une énergie nouvelle, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et un diabolique forgeron martelait son crâne sans aucune retenue. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, ni dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait.

Traînant les pieds jusqu'à la porte -au moins, elle était toujours habillée-, ses pieds atterrirent dans une grande salle de séjour, où William lisait tranquillement un livre.

\- Ah, enfin debout ! Une après-midi de plus et j'appelai un médecin ! Ça va mieux ?

La soirée lui revint, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, près de lui.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Une journée toute entière.

\- Quoi ?

Son cœur s'emballa, la blonde se redressa, parfaitement réveillée.

Une journée toute entière. Elle avait fait le mur deux nuits consécutives, sans avertir ses parents ; ils devaient être fous d'inquiétude.

\- Tu dois avoir faim. Il reste des pancakes au frais, ainsi que des œufs. Mais j'ai bien peur de…

\- Il faut que je rentre.

\- Très bien, fit-il inquisiteur. Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi ?

Elle hocha de la tête et le remercia.

Prenant son téléphone, il passa un rapide coup de fil et lui sourit, une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

\- Il arrive dans cinq minutes. Respire, tout ira bien !

\- Mes parents ont dû se faire un sang d'encre…

\- Ça va allait, la rassura-t-il. En tout cas, ça a l'air d'aller mieux. C'est le principal.

Rose se figea. Il avait raison. Étrangement, elle se sentait bien, comme dans un état second. Elle pensait au Docteur, à ce double prétentieux et ça ne la blessait pas ; mieux encore, elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre à la simple pensée de son nom, ni même se comprimer

\- Merci.

C'était grâce à lui, c'était obligé. Pourtant, ils n'avaient fait que parler... Un miracle ? Un enchantement ? Elle l'ignorait, elle se sentait juste mieux. Plongeant ses yeux marrons dans les siens, verts, elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose sous cette apparence d'ange déchu, quelque chose de sombre et d'irrésistible à la fois. Prise au piège, elle s'approcha de lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes : William ne bougea pas, surpris, puis l'éloigna de lui et la regarda longuement.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, confuse. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai…

\- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, d'accord ?

Il lui tendit un papier avec son numéro de téléphone.

\- Je ne sais pas Rose, mais il y a quelque chose que j'aime bien, chez toi.

Il l'aida à mettre son manteau et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, qui l'attendait déjà.

\- A bientôt, j'espère.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire et la voiture fila jusqu'à chez elle. Profitant de ce court trajet pour se réarranger un maximum et discuter de tout et de rien avec ce chauffeur qu'elle avait déjà croisé, elle tenta de trouver une défense solide. Mais ils arrivèrent avant qu'elle n'ait pu réunir un seul argument.

\- Je vais me faire gronder, se confia-t-elle avant de descendre.

Elle rabaissa la robe noire qui caressait le haut de ses cuisses, passa une main dans ses cheveux et franchit la porte, comptant les secondes dans sa tête. Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur, bien plus chaud. Défaisant son blouson, ses chaussures, elle vit que personne ne venait à sa rencontre. Alors, elle s'écria d'une voix tout à fait innocente :

\- Papa, maman ? C'est moi, je suis rentrée !

Autant tenter le diable maintenant et en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Comme si elle venait d'invoquer Satan en personne, sa mère apparut aussitôt devant elle, vêtue de rouge et de noir. Les yeux exorbités, cette dernière dévisagea sa fille de la tête au pied, déchirée entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et celle de lui hurler dessus.

\- Rose Tyler. On peut savoir où tu étais ? Et quel est cet accoutrement, tu t'es vu ?!

L'ado rebelle ne répondit que par un rictus, s'avança jusqu'au frigo et prit le beurre de cacahuète, trempant un doigt gourmand dedans. Puis, elle s'assit sur la table à manger et croisa les jambes, prête à en découdre ; elles avaient eu de très nombreuses fois ce genre de discussion, par le passé et elle connaissait que trop bien sa mère pour savoir qu'elle criait fort mais qu'elle ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps.

\- Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas appelé l'armée, plaisanta la coupable.

Un peu d'humour n'a jamais fait de mal, si ?

\- Pete, ta fille est rentrée ! s'exclama Jackie. Elle s'est pris pour un clown, je te préviens !

\- Oh, papa n'est pas allé travailler ? s'étonna la jeune femme, prenant une autre bouchée.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle ! T'imagines Rose, tous les scénarios qui nous ont traversé ? T'imagine la peur que tu nous as faite ?

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone. Puis je pensais rentrer avant que vous ne vous réveilliez.

Son père dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, passablement énervé ; il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, le Docteur, pas plus calme que le chef de famille. Rose cessa de manger, l'estomac tout retourné et posa le pot sur la table : son sang se figea sous la montée de la colère.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Pete d'une voix grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il nous aidait à te localiser, je comprends pas, ta puce était brouillée. Puis il fait partie de la famille, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Tentant de se calmer, elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine ; ses ongles saignèrent ses paumes tandis qu'elle crut recracher ses poumons tant elle s'étouffait.

\- C'est de la provocation, il sait très bien que je ne veux plus le voir. Vous aussi, vous le savez !

\- On était mort d'inquiétude Rose.

\- C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ou étais-tu ! tonna-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais levé la voix sur elle. Sursautant, la jeune femme soupira bruyamment, grattant le trou qu'elle avait dans le collant.

\- Chez un ami, répondit-elle finalement.

Sa mère s'avança, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un ami ? Nous avons contacté tout ton répertoire. Quel ami ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ça me regardera tant que je ne suis pas certaine de ta sécurité. Je ne te laisserai pas te bousiller. Pas une deuxième fois.

Un rire nerveux bloqua la gorge de Rose, qui la regardait, bouche-bée. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Le Docteur me protégeait, puis on…

\- Je ne parlais pas de tes voyages dans l'espace.

La blonde leva alors les yeux aux ciels, aux souvenirs d'une année qui n'avait été que désolation : un cœur brisé n'a jamais fait bon ménage, avec elle. Combinez ça à la bêtise de la jeunesse, le cocktail en était explosif.

\- Jimmy, grommela-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu reprends le même chemin.

\- Non. Non maman, j'étais plus jeune, influençable, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, c'était différent. Là, j'avais juste envie de sortir, j'ai croisé une connaissance et c'est tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as juste dormi ?

\- Exactement !

Si elle avait été à la place de sa mère, elle n'en aurait pas cru un mot ; pourtant, c'était la vérité. Lassée de cette dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être -bon, OK, si, un peu, elle était _un peu_ responsable-, la jeune femme baissa finalement des yeux, descendit de la table et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Pardon maman. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te faire de mal.

Jackie enveloppa sa fille tendrement, passant une douce caresse dans ses cheveux blonds. En réponse, elle embrassa sa joue, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Ça ira mieux, ma chérie. Mais fais attention. On est là, pour toi, si ça ne va pas. D'accord ?

Un sourire troublé se figea sur le visage de la jeune, qui se défit de l'étreinte maternelle.

\- Euh… Ça va. Non, vraiment ! insista-t-elle, voyant le triste regard qu'elle faisait. Je me sens bien. … Tant qu'il n'est pas près de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

Elle regarda d'un œil mauvais l'ancien Seigneur du Temps, qui profita du changement de sujet pour s'avancer dans la conversation.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, justement, dit-il gravement.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

\- Moi, si.

\- Et alors !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le poussa violemment, dévorée par une haine qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était là, elle la manipulait et elle préférait ça à l'enfer qu'elle vivait, lorsqu'elle n'avait que la douleur.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! continua-t-elle, hors de contrôle. Tu croyais m'avoir parce que tu as sa tête ? Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es rien pour moi, qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Pars ! Fous-moi la paix, laisse-moi tranquille ! Merde alors ! Je ne veux rien de toi, certainement pas tes sentiments. Alors prends-les avec toi et quitte cette maison. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit le collier qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il ne le prit pas, pétrifié. Sous ses yeux impuissants se déroulait son cauchemar : elle avait les mêmes reproches, la même prestance, le même dégoût dans le fond de ses yeux. Tout ça à cause de quelques paroles ? D'accord, il avait été violent, pas autant qu'elle mais il n'avait pas lésé sur les mots, mots qu'il regrettait ; pour autant, s'il avait compris sa tristesse, s'il s'était détesté pour ça, cette rage soudaine n'avait aucune raison d'être. L'insouciance de Rose avait cédé à une furie déchainée.

\- On ne reprend pas un cadeau, chuchota-t-il calmement.

Plus exactement, tristement. Il la perdait, cette histoire allait trop loin. Il la perdait et il n'avait pas les pouvoirs de la ramener ; il ne pouvait croire en lui à sa place.

Elle insista, il ne céda pas.

\- … Très bien. Je vais me doucher. Et quand je reviendrai, tu seras parti. Si tu veux voir mes parents, ou que mes parents veulent te voir, il n'y a pas de problème ; mais sans moi. Sinon, si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu l'auras. Mais ce serait dommage de gâcher tous nos beaux souvenirs. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai à te le dire. D'accord ?

L'ancienne voyageuse n'attendit pas son affirmation pour les planter et monter dans la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à double-tour. Reprenant sa respiration, elle se moqua du reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait : devant elle, une blonde décoiffée, débraillée, légèrement pâle, les pupilles dilatées ; elle ressemblait à une droguée. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire et enleva tous ses vêtements, avant d'entrer dans son bain.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Plusieurs fois, elle se redressait, une main sur son ventre, tentant de faire fuir les violents haut-de-cœurs qui la secouaient. Plusieurs fois, elle crut devoir appeler à l'aide, tant sa migraine malvenue brûlait sa tête d'un feu infernal.

Puis, ces étranges symptômes, sans pour autant disparaître, lui laissèrent un peu de répit durant lequel elle put se laver, se sécher, s'habiller et aller dans sa chambre, s'allonger. Elle avait mal partout et cette nausée, ces vertiges insupportables qui ne la quittait pas, rendrait fou le plus sage des hommes.

Dans sa poche, elle chercha son téléphone, pensant qu'un jeu ou deux lui permettrait de faire passer ses maux ; alors, elle tomba sur le bout de papier que le beau William lui avait donné.

Elle le saisit d'une main tremblante, les sourcils froncés. Comme s'il était un médicament très puissant, elle le fixa intensément, et plus elle le fixait, mieux elle allait. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, à croire qu'elle avait imaginé ce début de grippe -le Docteur ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus tomber malade grâce aux radiations du TARDIS ?-.

Laissant son insolent désir la guider, elle composa le numéro ; William décrocha au bout de deux tonalités, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Hey. C'est Rose.

\- Rose ? Je te manque déjà ?

Elle sourit toute seule, les yeux bloqués sur le plafond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. Ça ne va pas ?

 _J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix._ Non, ce n'est pas le genre de phrase qui passe lorsqu'on a vu la personne que deux fois dans sa vie.

\- Ça te dit que ce soir, on se voit ? s'encouragea-t-elle avec toutes les ondes positives qu'elle trouva.

\- Euh… Ouais, pas de problème ! Il y aura Lilith, par contre, ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout ! Au contraire, je pourrais la connaître !

\- Ok, pizza pour 18h ?

\- J'y serai. A plus !

Elle raccrocha, de très bonne humeur : sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, l'idée de le revoir ravivait son cœur d'une chaleur réconfortante. Prise d'une folie juvénile, elle brancha la radio, chantant à fond les chansons qui passaient.

La fin de l'après-midi sonna, l'heure approchait : elle se prépara -de sa plus belle chemise, de son jeans le plus seyant- et appela un taxi, avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa son père, qui fronça les sourcils devant son attitude enjouée. En réponse, elle répéta un peu trop sérieusement les paroles de la dernière musique qu'elle avait entendu et tourna sur elle-même.

\- Euh… tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Son aînée l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit sa mère, qui jouait dans le salon avec son cadet. Elle se jeta dans le fauteuil et les regardèrent, une aura illuminant son visage.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Après ce que tu lui as dit, c'est un peu normal. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller t'excuser, d'ailleurs ? Je sais que ça ne va pas trop entre vous deux mais… Il a beaucoup fait pour nous, pour toi et tu n'as pas vraiment…

Elle haussa des épaules.

\- Tu t'en fiches ?

\- Ouais. Au fait, je ne suis pas là ce soir.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je sors… C'est tout.

Sa mère, loin d'être dupe, se redressa.

\- Où ? Chez ton mystérieux ami ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et c'est quoi, son truc à lui ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ecoute Rose, je te connais. De toute ta vie, tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un de normal : entre les dépressifs, les alcooliques, les drogués, les « je m'en fous de tout » et les aliens, il ne manque, de toi à moi, qu'un psychopathe pour compléter ta collection.

\- Eh ! Il est normal. Tout à fait normal. Vraiment ! s'écria-t-elle entre deux rires.

Jackie soupira, pas aussi enthousiaste que sa fille : pour elle, c'était trop rapide. Ça tramait quelque chose.

Dehors, un coup de klaxon ramena la Londonienne sur Terre.

\- Mon taxi. J'y vais !

\- Rentre pas trop tard !

\- Oui, maman.

La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et partie en courant, son sac sous le bras.

La soirée, Rose ne pourrait la décrire : elle eut l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, vivre et profiter étaient les seules choses qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se sentait bien, très bien, trop bien, tout devenait plus beau, plus lumineux, tout devenait plus coloré. Les rires succédèrent aux rires et lorsqu'elle rencontra la sœur de William, une certaine Eva, c'était comme si une nouvelle famille venait de s'offrir à elle. Elle et la petite Lilith partirent tard et elle se moquait de l'heure qui passait : elle n'avait pas envie de quitter le jeune homme, rempli de mystères. Seul ses sourires et son parfum musqué avait de l'importance.

\- Si tu veux rester, tu n'as qu'à rester, fit-il, alors qu'elle faisait signe de partir.

\- Je ne peux pas… Mes parents s'inquièteront…

\- Ok. Mais si tu le souhaites, ma porte t'est grande ouverte. J'ai une maison, en Ecosse, on pourrait y aller. Encore une fois, c'est comme tu veux.

L'idée était alléchante, elle y résista. Elle n'avait pas le choix, bien que rentrer ne l'égayait pas.

\- On verra.

\- Tu es la chef, Rose Tyler.

Il soupira bruyamment et l'embrassa. Par le carreau de la voiture, elle lui fit un dernier au-revoir et fila en direction de sa maison.

Une fois sur son lit, elle resta bien une heure, à fixer le vide. De nouveau, elle se sentait mal, les mêmes symptômes que tout à l'heure ; pire, elle ressentait un vide dans son âme, un trou. Devant elle, la photo avec le Docteur -le vrai- la regardait : machinalement, elle s'empara du petit cadre, un triste sourire sur le visage. Son Seigneur du Temps lui manquait, horriblement. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pu être ensemble ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, d'après toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Regarde-moi, je parle à une image.

Elle s'allongea, prise de vertige, le cliché contre son cœur. Rien ne saurait être aussi fort que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, c'était certain. Mais William était une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce nouveau monde qui l'étouffait : il avait quelque chose de spécial, qui la rendait accro, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer.

\- Je me demande ce que tu fais. Il t'arrive, des fois, de penser à moi ?

Rien, encore.

\- Crois-tu que je devrais le rejoindre ou rester, triste, à attendre de pouvoir guérir de toi ?

Une branche d'arbre claqua contre sa fenêtre, la jeune femme sourit.

\- J'appellerais ça un signe, si j'étais superstitieuse.

Elle se roula sur le côté, en proie à de puissants démons. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle ressentait le besoin de tout foutre en l'air et de partir, de fuir. Sa famille ne la laisserait pas oublier le Docteur, ils le respectaient bien trop pour ça ; c'était l'argument qui fit pencher la balance à la faveur de William.

\- Tu as raison.

Elle embrassa le cadre photo, un dernier sourire vers lui et pris un sac à dos, sous son lit. Dedans, elle y rangea quelques vêtements, quelques affaires qu'elle jugeait utile, puis alla dans la salle de bain. Serrant les dents, elle enleva la puce glissée sous la peau de son poignet, à l'aide d'une lame de rasoir, laissa tous ses papiers derrière elle, ainsi que son portable et s'enfuit loin du manoir des Tyler.

« J'ai seulement besoin de respirer. Je vous aime fort. » avait-elle écrit sur un bout de papier.

Sans carte de crédit, il lui fut difficile de rejoindre Londres. Il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-là, plus rien : la Londonienne se résolut à y aller à pied. Bien sûr que c'était loin mais plus elle se rapprochait de son but, plus elle se sentait planer.

Plusieurs fois, elle se remit en doute : était-ce prudent de fuir comme ça, avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Son cœur protesta ; _tu l'as déjà fait, et ce n'était pas en Ecosse qu'on t'emmenait._ Vrai.

Elle espérait que cela n'allait pas causer des torts à son amis : mais s'il lui avait proposé, c'est qu'il n'en souciait pas.

La jeune femme soupira : de toute façon, elle avait reçu le message du Docteur, par le bruit du vent. Lui aussi voulait qu'elle tente sa chance. Se sentant pousser des ailes, elle accéléra le pas et arriva pas moins d'une heure plus tard. William lui ouvrit, à moitié endormi, visiblement surpris.

\- T'es toujours partant, pour l'Ecosse ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du brun.

\- Bien sûr ! Rentre, le temps je me prépare. Sers-toi du café, il doit m'en rester.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient près à partir.

\- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes ?

\- Avec qui, avec ton père ? Non. Puis je ne t'aurais pas proposé, sinon. J'avais pris des congés, c'était l'occasion !

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures : épuisée, Rose s'endormit finalement, compressée du côté passager de la petite voiture. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'aube réveilla ses yeux lourds de sommeil ; un paysage totalement différent se dessinait autour d'elle, si différent qu'elle en fut complètement dépaysée. Adieu géants de brique et langues de bétons, des milliers d'arbres avaient balayé la ville au profit d'une petite maison perdue entre deux immenses montagnes. Cette dernière, toute de bois vêtu, baignait au pied d'un grand lac, dont la surface bleue dormait paisiblement.

Il faisait sombre mais les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les épais feuillages, illuminant le ponton et la barque qui se noyait dans l'étendue d'eau. Si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par ses sentiments naissants, si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée de pouvoir échapper à la copie du Docteur, elle aurait pensé que l'incipit d'un mauvais film d'horreur se dessinait autour d'elle. Mais cette absence d'urbanisation, des visages qu'elle connaissait, de toutes ces choses qui lui rappelaient sa douleur lui fit énormément de bien.

\- Waouh. S'ils me retrouvent ici, c'est que je n'avais vraiment nulle part où me cacher.

En guise de réponse, il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il n'y a ni eau, ni électricité, la plus proche ville est à 40km. Ça te va ?

\- Oh que oui.

Elle le prit par la main et se laissa aller à sa douceur ; s'il n'était pas son ange gardien, elle ne s'appelait pas Rose Tyler.

Le temps passait différemment, dans cette partie de l'Ecosse. Comme dans un rêve, les jours défilaient, le soleil se levait pour se coucher, les événements se succédaient, à la vitesse de la lumière. La Londonienne oubliait ses problèmes, oubliait le Docteur, oubliait le pourquoi elle avait fui aussi vite et changea, évolua. Elle reprit sa couleur de cheveux naturels, un blond caramel, en symbole à cette nouvelle page qu'elle écrivait et plongeait tête la première dans un océan de bonheur. Un soir, ils sautèrent le pas et devinrent aussi proche que n'importe quel couple le deviendrait ; le lendemain, ils partageaient la même chambre, le même lit, les mêmes envies.

Rose lui avoua tous ses secrets : son enfance, loin de cet univers, ses voyages dans l'espace et le temps, son amour inconditionnel pour le Docteur, qui, malgré tous les charmes que William lui faisait, ne disparaissait pas, ce nouveau double, son emportement, sa tristesse. Et jamais il ne mit en doute sa parole, jamais il ne la jugea : ce comportement la rendait certainement plus amoureuse de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, sans toi, se plaisait-elle à lui dire.

Le matin, ils allaient de temps en temps en ville, de temps en temps, ils restaient au lit, bercés de rêves et d'illusions. Puis, ils mangeaient, ou se promenaient, ou se baignaient, ou ne faisaient rien et restaient au lit ; ils n'avaient aucune règle, aucune contrainte, personne ne venait pour leur rappeler qu'autour d'eux, le monde continuait à tourner et qu'ils devaient s'en préoccuper ; ils étaient sur un tapis volant et touchaient les étoiles sans jamais toucher terre.

C'était tout ce que la blonde avait souhaité vivre, avec le Docteur. Mais que William ne soit pas lui, qu'il n'ait rien de lui ne la dérangeait pas. C'était beau, d'une manière différente, c'était beau. Certainement plus beau que tout ce que ses songes auraient peint pour elle. Une complicité sans faille naissait entre eux, une confiance sans limite, un amour aussi pur que le sourire d'un nouveau-né. Et si, parfois, nostalgique, elle fixait le ciel, les yeux humides, il venait la retrouver, la réconforter, l'écouter lui raconter une énième histoire d'extra-terrestre. Jamais il ne se lassait, jamais il ne s'énervait, jamais il ne laissait un seul de ses désirs inassouvis : il semblait l'aimer si fort que Rose se demandait souvent où se trouvait la supercherie.

Et juin vint, puis juillet, puis aout, puis septembre et octobre ; l'été les saluèrent avant de céder la place à son frère, l'automne. Ils n'avaient vu le temps passer, seulement les arbres qui devinrent rouge, avant de se déshabiller sans pudeur. En novembre, ils étaient fiancés et près à retrouver Londres : fiancés parce que c'était l'évidence même, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre ; retrouver Londres, parce que l'hiver était trop rude pour ce style de vie qu'ils menaient depuis plusieurs mois.

Alors, à contrecœur, alors que les nuages de neige menaçaient l'horizon, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin du retour. La seule chose qui les motivait, c'était leur mariage : ils pourraient profiter d'un retour aux sources pour le célébrer et revenir marier, dans leur nouvelle demeure, au printemps prochain.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop, marmonna Rose, anxieuse.

Si partir ne l'avait pas dérangé, revenir l'effrayait un peu plus : elle allait devoir leur faire face. C'était inévitable, elle se doutait qu'un petit message griffonné à la hâte ne leur avait suffi, les Tyler ne se laissait pas défaire sans aucune explication. Pourront-ils seulement lui pardonner ? Comprendre son amour pour William, comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient engagés ? Pourquoi elle avait pris la fuite, si vite ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce sont tes parents. Ils t'aimeront malgré tout.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répliquer.

Dans le ciel, le soleil décrivit un arc de cercle et lorsque le crépuscule couvrit les nuages d'une robe pourpre, ils étaient arrivés ; Rose aurait tellement préféré que le trajet soit plus lent, qu'ils partent un autre jour. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Après ce silence, était-ce une bonne idée de revenir comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ? l'encouragea son fiancé. Appelle-moi, dès que je rentre en scène.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, les mains tremblantes. Il l'embrassa passionnément, l'armant ainsi d'un courage débordant.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la voiture. Revoir sa maison lui fit un pincement au cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, puis elle allait forcément devoir les affronter, un jour où l'autre. Si ce pouvait être avant son mariage, ce serait mieux.

Devant la porte, elle hésita : devait-elle frapper ou entrer comme si de rien n'était ? Elle opta pour le premier choix et, prenant une bouffée d'air frais, elle toqua à la porte.

Aussitôt fait, un chronomètre s'activa dans sa tête, elle dansait sur ses deux pieds, lançant des regards suppliants vers William, qui leva du pouce.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour ; alors, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Oui ? fit la voix de sa mère.

Rose était de dos, une couleur de cheveux différentes, portant un autre style vestimentaire ; c'était normal qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourna lentement vers elle, croisant son regard qui s'agrandissait peu à peu.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent intensément, aucune d'elle n'osait bouger.

\- Chérie ? s'exclama la voix de Pete, du salon. Qui est-ce ?

Les larmes aux yeux, la mère de famille recula et laissa entrer sa fille, sans dire un mot.

\- Jackie, tout va… Bien ?

La Londonienne observa le Docteur, puis son père qui vinrent retrouver la quadragénaire, inquiet de son silence. Ils se pétrifièrent l'un après l'autre, détaillant l'apparition qu'ils avaient devant eux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, voyant que personne n'allait parler.

Sa mère, en guise de réponse, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- Mon dieu… sanglota-t-elle, où étais-tu passée ? On a cru… On a cru que tu étais morte…

\- Je vais bien. Je te le promets.

\- Tu m'as dit la même chose, avant de disparaître !

Rose se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Je suis heureuse, maman. Vraiment.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Elle ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi ? réessaya-t-elle.

\- Je voulais juste…

Elle se retourna vers le Docteur et lui sourit tristement : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, elle n'avait pas été des plus tendres.

\- Je voulais juste éviter de vous faire du mal. D'avoir mal.

Elle se frotta les yeux et reprit son souffle.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'ai… Quelqu'un à vous présenter.

La blonde recula sur le perron et fit signe à son compagnon de les rejoindre.

\- Tu t'en souviens maman, j'ai parlé d'un ami, avant de partir.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête et fronça des sourcils, soupçonneuse. Alors William apparut derrière sa fille, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

\- Je vous présente Billy.

Rose serra sa main, posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Et on va se marier, termina-t-elle, rayonnante rien qu'à l'idée de partager la bonne nouvelle avec sa famille.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Résumé : Rose a rencontré un homme, un certain William Gray. La tension étant des plus tendues avec le Docteur et son besoin de fuir, de tout recommencer étant des plus forts, elle fuit avec lui, quelque part en Ecosse. Insouciamment, elle tombe amoureuse de lui **(dit comme ça, ça fait vachement guimauve)** et ne revient voir ses proches que six mois plus tard, pour annoncer son prochain mariage._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Londres. 27 novembre 2012. Manoir des Tyler. Cinq personnes, sous le crépuscule étoilé ; sous le porche. Nuages dans des yeux, orages dans d'autres ; un mariage. Qui, littéralement, tombait du ciel.

Il y avait ce couple, tout sourire, qui annonçait l'apocalypse ; bon, d'accord, avec ce mot, j'exagère peut-être un peu ; mais je me contente seulement de retranscrire les sentiments de Jacqueline Tyler : et pour elle, c'était l'apocalypse. Sa fille voulait épouser un parfait étranger : puis quoi, encore ! Des fugues, elle en avait faite, depuis le plus jeune âge. Des garçons, elle en avait ramenés. Des folies… rien que son Docteur en était une. Un mariage, c'était une grande première.

En face de ce couple, il y avait les parents et un Seigneur du Temps ; un double, qui puis-est à la retraite, mais qu'importe. Il y avait les parents et un Seigneur du Temps. Ils assimilaient lentement ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, abasourdis, furieux, surpris. Incertains surtout : peut-être qu'ils avaient mal compris ?

Et personne n'osait bouger : on aurait dit des statues figées dans le marbre. Le vent n'effleurait sans briser ces figures immobiles, sans marquer une encoche dans la pierre ; bien qu'il fasse bon, la température glissait sous le négatif tant l'atmosphère était glaciale.

Ne voyant pas la réaction escomptée se présenter et sous le froid qui s'installait, le sourire de Rose diminua lentement jusqu'à totalement disparaitre.

\- La cérémonie se déroulera dans une semaine, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement normale. Vous viendrez ?

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Peter, le père, dévisagea sa fille, les bras croisés. Il n'avait haussé la voix, avait prononcé chaque syllabe le plus calmement possible ; ça n'en démontrait que mieux sa colère. Dans ses veines, son sang pulsait de plus en plus vite, s'essoufflait. Mais il se dota d'une patiente étonnante, calmant ses envies : celle de lui hurler dessus et de demander mille explications, mille excuses, celle de la prendre dans ses bras et de fuir la peur qu'il avait dernièrement ressentie.

\- Tu pars du jour au lendemain, sans donner une seule nouvelle et tu reviens tout sourire nous annoncer que tu vas te marier ? Tu es majeure Rose, tes décisions sont tiennes. On s'en fiche. Mais t'aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt, tu ne crois pas ? Ne serait-ce qu'un « coucou, je suis en vie ! ».

La jeune femme passa dans les trois regards, s'attardant dans celui du Docteur. Au fond de son cœur retentit une douleur oubliée, qu'elle ne souhaitait voir réapparaître. Elle s'agrippa au bras de William, se faisant violence.

\- Je n'ai pas fait le meilleur des choix en partant…

\- Ça, tu peux le dire.

\- … je vous ai causé du tort et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'en avais besoin, vous ne comprenez pas. C'était horrible d'être près de… près de lui en sachant qu'il n'était pas le Docteur. Pas suffisamment, rectifia-t-elle. William m'a soutenu, il m'a aidé plus que je ne l'en aurais cru capable. Il fait aujourd'hui partie de ma vie. Vous m'avez manqué, ne vous méprenez pas ! Mais c'était nécessaire. Et maintenant que je vais mieux, j'aimerai vous le présenter, que vous apprenez à le connaître. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien.

Rose dansait sur deux pieds, incertaines : il n'y avait aucun mot pour gommer la déception dans leurs yeux, seulement des arguments pour la diminuer quelque peu. Et à part ceux qu'elle venait d'exposer, elle n'en avait pas : elle avait eu tort de fuir comme s'ils avaient été responsable de son désespoir.

Les cinq auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi si Jackie n'avait finalement pas cédé au pesant silence. Se précipitant sur sa fille, elle la serra dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Les larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues et de voir sa mère pleurer, les yeux de Rose s'humidifièrent.

\- Pardon maman, murmura-t-elle. Papa…

Elle prit Pete contre elle, chuchotant des excuses sincères dans le creux de son cou. Jamais elle n'avait voulu les blesser. Jamais elle n'avait voulu les effrayer. Mais faites comprendre ce que vous-même, vous ne comprenez pas : cet échappatoire avait été la seule solution. Et finalement, elle n'en regrettait rien puisqu'elle y avait trouvé son bonheur.

Puis vint le tour du Docteur. Ils restèrent à se regarder, hésitants, avant que Rose ne se décide à briser le mur : l'étreignant maladroitement, elle reprit place près de lui sans vraiment y être à l'aise ; il n'y avait ni colère, ni tristesse dans son cœur, seulement l'amour qu'elle vouait à William et qui rendait si fade tout ce qui l'entourait. Seul son odeur parvint à éveiller quelque chose en elle, ce parfum d'antan qui promettait tant de bonnes choses et qu'elle n'avait pu refouler : ça ne lui fit que plus de peine.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, dit-il finalement.

« Moi aussi », voulait-elle répondre.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et s'empressa de retrouver l'épaule de son compagnon, les prémisses du mal qui l'avait rongée s'annonçant.

Peter les invita finalement à rentrer et ordonna à Alma d'organiser un rapide buffet, de quoi remplir les estomacs affamés -eux non plus, n'avaient mangé-.

\- Alors comme ça, vous allez vous marier. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

Ils ne comprenaient rien et un tas de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes.

La petite famille prit place sur les canapés, laissant les domestiques s'affairaient dans les cuisines. D'un air nostalgique, Rose répondit à chaque interrogation, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, William prit la parole, se détendit sensiblement ; seul le Docteur restait étranger à cette conversation, emmurait dans son silence. Il avait imaginé mille scénarios quant à l'absence de Rose. Pas celui-là.

Sa culpabilité avait été grande, Jackie lui en avait même voulu, au début. Lui, il s'en était voulu jusqu'à la fin. Si seulement les choses avaient pu être différente. Et de la voir grand sourire, dévorant le regard d'un inconnu après tant de douleur, c'était totalement inattendu. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, il n'y consentait pas mais ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille attentive, la fiche de présentation de l'heureux élu, sans trouver faille ou piège dans ses mots ; c'était un citoyen lambda, parfaitement normal.

Que faisait-elle avec lui ?

A un moment, William se tourna vers lui, un air faussement amical sur le visage :

\- Docteur. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre égard. Vous êtes une véritable légende vivante !

L'ancien Seigneur fronça les sourcils. Comme ça, Rose lui avait tout dit.

\- Que voulez-vous, finit-il par répondre, sarcastique. J'aurais préféré m'en passer.

\- Je suis désolé pour la façon dont votre histoire s'est terminée. Elle promettait quelque chose de bien, pourtant.

La revenante fusilla son fiancé du regard, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Jalousie -lui, jaloux ? Jamais !- ou autre chose, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que son merveilleux Méchant Loup trouvait à cet homme banal à pleurer. Il n'appréciait ni sa tête, ni ses goûts, il n'appréciait ni ce qu'il était, ni ce qu'il aimait, ni les regards complices que Rose et lui se lançaient. Encore moins la façon dont elle parlait de lui, avec tant d'admiration dans la voix. Lassé de ces roucoulements écœurants, il quitta le manoir des Tyler, prétextant le travail et rejoignit Torchwood.

Pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, il restait immobile devant la capsule de stase, à regarder l'âme du TARDIS danser. Elle était jeune, bien trop jeune, elle n'était qu'une enfant et ne pouvait s'envoler dans l'espace et le temps ; pas encore. Mais elle était magnifique, puissante, dangereuse. Ses tentacules de lumières ondulaient contre les parois transparentes, caressant ses yeux d'une pureté éblouissante. « Quand tu seras grande, nous irons n'importe où » se plaisait-il à lui dire. En attendant, il construisait tant bien que mal le réceptacle censé l'accueillir. Ses plans prenaient vies, lentement, difficilement, mais sûrement et l'objet qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait vaguement à quelque chose de positif.

Il se perdit dans son bricolage, à fixer, attacher minutieusement, arracher, râler, finir et se rendre compte qu'il était loin d'avoir terminé, perdre patience, perdre courage, tout remettre en question et attendre. Finalement, il s'endormit sur sa table, sans rien avoir fait de bien concluant.

Et c'était ainsi depuis six mois.

Il en avait blâmé Rose. Il s'était blâmé de l'avoir blâmé et la blâmait de nouveau. Elle aurait dû être là. Elle aurait dû l'aider. Ils auraient dû se prêter main forte sans jamais se lâcher. Mais ils s'étaient disputés. Il avait échoué. Elle avait disparu.

En fait, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et allait bientôt se marier.

Dans la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, sans trop savoir pourquoi : la peur, devenue un monstre sanguinaire, avait peut-être tenté de le supprimer. Une énième fois. Tremblant, il essuya la fièvre qui suait sur son front et tenta de retrouver son calme.

Tout lui était étranger, ici. Et il était seul. Il avait tenté de se trouver quelqu'un, mais c'était trop tôt et ça n'avait pas marché. Un psy le qualifierait de dépressif ; un psy ne pourrait comprendre son état sans le prendre pour un fou. Il n'avait pas besoin de psy ; actuellement, il avait juste besoin d'air frais.

Sans savoir où aller, il quitta la nouvelle base d'Illford et vagabonda dans les rues, à la recherche d'une pensée qui lui permettrait d'oublier. Beaucoup de choses avaient voulu le tuer ; cette vie y parvenait.

Les rues de Londres, désemplies, éclairaient les quelques citadins qui, comme lui, tuaient leurs idées noires en déambulant sous la pluie. Parfois, il croisa la route de fêtards, d'alcooliques, de SDF, parfois, pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne croisa pas même un chat. Le centre-ville étant loin, rares étaient les passants.

Tant mieux.

Il comprenait enfin la déchéance d'être un être humain. Elles étaient belles, ces petites créatures de chairs qui brûlait dans les ténèbres les plus malfaisantes. Belles. Comment faisaient-elles pour tenir debout en sachant l'éphémérité de leurs existences, en sachant que la moindre erreur n'était pardonnable, par faute de temps ? Pour tenir debout sans jamais abandonner, foncer malgré la connaissance de l'échec ? Il ne voulait plus être comme eux ; il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu l'être. Il voulait fuir loin de ses fantômes, loin de ses échos, loin de ses regrets sans avoir à jeter de coups d'œil furtifs à l'horloge. Il ne parvenait pas à se relever, à espérer. En Seigneur du Temps, ses multiples visages lui permettaient d'oublier ; les amours, les craintes, les colères, aussi fortes qu'elles pouvaient l'être, n'était rien d'inaliénable. Le temps pouvait les effacer, les diminuer, les dissimuler dans un coin sombre de son esprit. En tant qu'être humain, tout était décuplé. Tout menaçait de s'écrouler. Et il fallait survivre.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Au bout d'une heure, le hasard le guida vers une charmante ruelle, dans lequel un couple bavardait gaiement, devant une voiture. Le Docteur jura, reconnaissant Rose et son ami puis se cacha dans l'ombre. D'ici, il n'entendait ce qu'ils se disaient mais leurs rires lui parvinrent, bien trop joyeux à son goût.

Ils disparurent dans un petit immeuble ; la lumière du deuxième étage s'alluma, le Gallifreyien contempla les deux ombres s'enlacer, avant de fermer les yeux, répugnés.

Il fit demi-tour, appela un taxi et rentra chez lui, finir sa nuit de sommeil ; il ne dormait pas, ces derniers temps. Avec un peu de chance… Mais le soleil se leva avant qu'il ne puisse fermer les yeux.

Et une nouvelle journée commença, plus sombre que la précédente.

Si pour le Docteur, cette semaine allait de mal en pis, pour Rose, à chaque jour qui passait, son sourire grandissait.

Elle avait un emploi du temps chargé, entre courir parmi les diverses boutiques et boucler les derniers préparatifs. Et ce n'était pas l'aide de William, ni même celle de sa mère –« t'es sûre de vraiment vouloir te marier ? »- et de quelques amies, qui y changea quoi que ce soit. Le mercredi, elle passa la journée avec son fiancé : ils allèrent à la mairie, choisirent un plat chez le traiteur, se disputèrent sur les différentes types musiques à mettre durant le bal, pour la couleur des nappes, pour la forme des verres et s'endormirent le soir sans même s'en apercevoir. Le jeudi, le jeune homme eut une réunion, au travail et dut abandonner sa compagne : cette dernière ne se laissa défaire et avec sa mère, elle dénicha la robe parfaite dans un petit magasin du centre-ville.

D'un canapé, ce couple était tout à fait charmant. Leur quotidien se présentait comme n'importe lequel à deux : ils avaient de bons moments et ce serait être mauvaise fois que d'admettre le contraire. Pourtant, de plus près, il y avait des détails troublants. Un certain mal-être pourrissait à la racine de leur relation. Trop de hasards, trop de complicité, trop d'harmonie que ça en devenait gênant. Ils vivaient l'histoire parfaite que tout le monde rêvait de vivre. Rose pouvait avoir de la chance, mais autant de chance ? Elle sortait à peine d'une situation tellement complexe qu'il faudrait des pages et des pages pour la décrire, qu'elle s'attachait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il est facile d'imaginer que suivre n'importe qui sur un coup de tête était possible : n'était-elle pas partie, sans poser de question, avec un alien totalement bizarre, totalement inconnu, dans une boite pour le moindre étrange ? Elle ne pouvait clairement pas faire pire. Pourtant. A en oublier tout ce qui l'importait jusque-là, c'en était déroutant.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça ; rien que l'amour dévouée qu'elle portait à William était curieux : même au Docteur, elle n'avait été aussi dépendante. Rose, qui était une femme forte, brillante, intelligente et au fort caractère, ne pouvait se soumettre après si peu de temps aux caprices du cœur. Pas volontairement.

Mais elle ne voyait rien, ne voyait pas qu'elle s'effaçait, devenant l'ombre de son ombre, plus pâle, plus fade. Elle suivait une danse qui la dépassait largement, pensant que son bonheur était un juste retour des choses. Il lui arrivait de remettre sa relation en question, durant de rares soirs, à se souvenir de ses joies passées : l'aimait-elle vraiment, ou était-ce l'idée d'échapper au double du Docteur qui lui plaisait ? Qui était cet étranger fiancé, dans le fond, pourquoi le suivait-elle aussi facilement ? Mais suffisait d'un regard vers lui, pour que tout bon sens lui échappe.

Alors elle continuait d'aimer cet homme, sourde à sa raison qui lui hurler de fuir le plus loin possible.

Le vendredi, la journée se déroula calmement. Enfin calmement… Dans tous les sens ironiques du terme.

Le réveil sonna, comme tous les matins ces derniers temps, à huit heures. Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, ils délaissèrent le monde des rêves pour la réalité et se réveillèrent lentement, blottis l'un contre l'autre ; ils étaient indifférents quant aux minutes qu'ils perdaient. Parfois, ils parlaient, parfois sinon, ils laissaient leur silence murmurer le plus beau des discours ; aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tus, bercés par leurs respirations entrelacées et le chant de la ville, depuis des heures bien bruyante.

Puis, ils se levaient. C'était souvent William qui trainait Rose hors du lit ; cette fois-ci, ce fut l'inverse. Ils préparèrent un déjeuner, œufs et bacon, n'échangeant rien d'autres que leurs avis sur les chansons que la télévision diffusait et le repas englouti, ils partagèrent la salle de bain, se chamaillant gentiment.

Enfin, chacun vagua à ses occupations : l'écossais d'adoption rédigeait un compte-rendu de la veille, la Londonienne, qui devrait peaufiner des détails à propos du mariage, rêvait à moitié, les phalanges se resserrant autour de l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait.

\- Rose ?

L'interpellée sursauta, coupée dans l'élan de ses pensées et se retourna, posant sur le canapé le rectangle marron, comme s'il venait de la brûler.

\- Oui ?

La lettre de démission, qu'elle hésitait encore à donner, n'avait plus aucune existence à ses yeux.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir repartir avec moi ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, prise de court.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, un regard inquisiteur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes. Tu dois me dire si tu doutes de pouvoir construire ton bonheur loin des tiens.

La blonde plongea ses yeux dans sa claire pupille, se perdant dans les stries vertes de ses iris et caressa sa joue nue. Elle y avait réfléchi ; elle n'y avait pas réfléchi, en fait. C'était tellement évident, qu'elle n'en avait besoin. Un demi-sourire sur le visage, elle replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui vagabondait devant sa bouche, avant de murmurer un long oui délicieusement prononcé.

\- Je ne t'épouserai pas, sinon.

Elle se fichait des conséquences, encore une fois. Dans leur bulle, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, le lépidoptère face à l'arachnide : le monde entier pouvait mourir qu'elle ne le verrait pas, trop concentrée, ou peut-être pas assez.

\- Tu pourras les revoir, tu le sais ?

Pouvoir : un terme bien équivoque. On peut commettre un crime ; le fait-on pour autant ? Dans un couple, un « tu peux partir » est souvent synonyme de « tu n'as pas intérêt à partir ». L'interdiction, sous forme de possibilité, n'est qu'une grande cage dorée où les prisonniers n'ont pas même la conscience d'être des captifs ; une manière plus douce et tellement plus efficace de forcer une personne contre sa volonté, à faire comme on l'entend.

\- William. Ce n'est qu'un aller simple. Je ne veux plus revenir.

Rose Tyler aimait sa mère. Rose Tyler aimait son père. Rose Tyler aimait son frère. Et malgré tout, Rose Tyler aimait le Docteur. Mais ces sentiments disparaissaient sous le venin de l'araignée affamée, toujours plus proche, toujours plus gourmande.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, affirma-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Jamais.

Rose Tyler aurait répliqué un « n'en sois pas si sûre » ou « c'est toi qui ne peux te passer de moi » ; son tempérament ne lui aurait pas permis de répondre un simple « jamais ». Mais loin de s'en affoler, elle souriait sans retenue à son fiancé ; sourira-t-elle encore lorsque ses crocs, qui, lentement, déchiraient ses belles ailes de papillon, ne fera qu'une bouchée d'elle ?

En vérité, elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

La jeune femme se leva et se précipita dans le vestibule, avant de changer d'avis : d'une certaine façon, il l'avait motivée à agir.

\- Ecoute, je dois aller voir mon père, je serai de retour dans une heure.

Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? Sa démission fera la joie de quelqu'un d'autre, une place vacante à Torchwood étant toujours un rêve qui se réalise.

En guise de réponse, il plaça une main sous sa hanche, frôla son cou de son nez.

\- Reviens-moi vite.

Troublée par cette proximité dont elle eut du mal à se défaire, elle le promit, l'embrassa et disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

Sortir de sa place de parking fut rapide, se sortir des embouteillages, un peu moins. Néanmoins, elle arriva tant bien que mal à Illford et claqua la portière de sa voiture après avoir pu trouver par miracle un endroit où se garer.

L'ancienne employée resta quelques secondes à contempler ce bâtiment nouveau-né, le souffle coupé : ils avaient fait des travaux pharamineux en un temps record et le résultat en était juste bluffant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis le pied à Torchwood, il y a de ça une décennie, l'immeuble qu'ils réhabilitaient n'était qu'un vaste chantier, un monstrueux labyrinthe de déviation parmi les salles en construction et les couloirs inaccessibles. Elle monta les sept marcha et passa les portes coulissantes, se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la réception.

\- Bonjour Rose !

La blonde sourit à l'hôtesse d'accueil, une rousse aimable avec qui elle avait de nombreuse fois discutée.

\- Mary, comment ça va !

\- Bien, très bien ! J'ai appris pour votre mariage, félicitation ! C'est demain le grand jour, non ?

Torchwood, comme toute entreprise, n'échappait aux commérages de bureau.

\- J'ai hâte, avoua-t-elle, les yeux illuminés. Mon père est là ?

\- Il est en réunion, vous voulez que j'annonce votre présence ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je l'attendrai devant son bureau. Merci !

Celui-ci se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir, au dernier étage. Après avoir emprunté l'ascenseur et s'être faite guidée par des visages inconnus, elle y parvint enfin. Juste devant son mur attendaient sagement trois chaises : Rose s'assit sur l'une d'elle, à bout de souffle et contempla son nouvel environnement. Les nuances des lieux, guères originales, alternaient entre un gris souris et un blanc neige ; seul les plantes vertes ajoutaient une note de couleur à cet espace plutôt triste.

Les mains tremblantes, elle se retenait de fuir à l'autre bout du monde : personne n'aimait devoir faire face à Peter Tyler. Si, en tant que père, il était aimant et compréhensif, en tant que patron, il était impitoyable. Et sa démission n'allait le laisser indifférent. Jouant du pied contre la moquette, elle regardait à travers la porte : des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Une dispute ?

Rose n'était plus elle-même, ces derniers temps, mais sa curiosité était toujours de mise. Elle se pencha, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la surprendrait et détailla les deux ombres qui valsaient, à l'intérieur : son père, bien sûr et le Docteur. Forcément, en évitant une personne, on a toujours plus de chance de la croiser ; sacrée logique. Elle grimaça et tendit l'oreille, prêtant attention à la scène qui se jouait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ! C'est absurde, vous-même vous en avez conscience !

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Vous êtes son père, opposez-vous ! Réagissez bon sang !

Il parlait donc d'elle ; elle aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle m'écoutera ? Elle est bornée, c'est bien la fille de sa mère sur ce point.

\- Elle ne peut pas se marier. J'aurais bien voulu lui ouvrir les yeux mais elle s'est complétement détachée de moi ; vous êtes la dernière personne qu'elle écoutera.

La blonde sentit la colère pointer le bout de son nez : empêcher son mariage ? Oubliant jusqu'à sa nervosité, elle se leva et poussa la porte du bureau, furieuse. Mais les deux hommes, qui lui tournaient le dos, ne remarquèrent pas sa présence.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis à court d'idée. Peut-être devrions-nous…

Elle se racla la gorge, les suspendant net.

\- Y'a un problème ?

Ils se retournèrent vers l'apparition, nullement décontenancés par sa présence. Celle-ci, les bras croisés devant la poitrine, les contemplait silencieusement.

\- Alors ? souffla-t-elle impatiemment.

Le Docteur fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu ne peux pas te marier, lança-t-il simplement.

Toujours aussi direct.

\- Je l'avais bien compris. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu ne sais rien de lui. On ne sait rien de lui.

\- C'est trop précipité, ajouta son père.

Ignorant cette dernière remarque, l'ancienne voyageuse s'approcha du Gallifreyien.

\- Parlons-en de ça, tiens. Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous, toi et moi ? Plusieurs années, maintenant. Et pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es réellement. Pas même ton nom !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangée. Et la différence est que je n'ai jamais profité de toi. J'aurais pu.

\- T'aurais dû.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- C'est ça, ton problème. Tu n'as jamais été capable d'assumer ce que tu ressentais, à te cacher derrière tes longs discours plus vides que tes silences. T'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas te forcer, j'attendais patiemment que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour t'ouvrir. Le temps passait, tu ne l'as jamais fait. On a été séparé, en as-tu pour autant été moins impacté ? Non. Tu as été lâche, c'est tout.

\- Rose, ça suffit, trancha Pete. Tu es partie six mois sans nous donner une seule nouvelle. Tu ne te marieras pas demain, c'est tout. Et tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de t'en empêcher, ne me tente pas.

Elle le dévisagea, mauvaise.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Oh que si. On ne peut pas te laisser faire.

La fleur montra ses épines, furieuse.

\- Ton avis m'importe peu, de toute façon. J'ai vécu vingt ans sans toi, je peux très bien recommencer. Ça ne changera rien, un père n'a toujours été qu'une option, dans ma vie. Tant pis.

En réponse, il la gifla. Tenant sa joue brûlante, elle le regarda, surprise, blessée ; certainement pas autant que lui.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dans ce cas. Pars, murmura-t-il. Mais ne reviens pas.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle posa la lettre sur la table et quitta en trombe la pièce.

\- Rose !

Le Docteur se faufila dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referme et appuya sur le bouton « stop ». L'interpellée le foudroya du regard et lui ordonna de la laisser tranquille.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu n'es pas normale. Et plus j'essaie de comprendre, plus ton comportement m'échappe !

Elle n'en répondit rien.

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu m'as laissé pendant trois ans.

Elle fit mine de le décaler pour redémarrer l'appareil, il ne bougea pas. Une ombre couvrait son regard, un mélange de regret et de colère.

\- Je dois y aller. Pousse-toi, s'il te plait.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui barra la route.

\- J'ai été patient. Tolérant et pourtant… Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici ! Je n'ai pas choisi ma création. J'ai tout perdu jusqu'à ma propre identité. Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est toi. Ceux sont tes réactions. Voir ton indifférence après tout ce que nous avons partagé, c'est dur. Tu m'as traité comme le dernier des derniers, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Et tant pis ! Je me moque de cette déception, de cette colère, je me moque de tout ce que je ressens car par-dessus tout, il y a mon affection pour toi. Et rien ne saura la briser. Ne me vois pas tel que je suis, n'accepte pas mon aide ! Mais je n'empêche pas d'être là pour toi.

Il redémarra la cage en aluminium et empoigna sa main, dans laquelle il y glissa une pastille froide.

\- Garde-ça. C'est un émetteur. Ainsi, je saurais toujours où tu es. Pars demain. Pars pour toujours, si ça te fait plaisir. Mais dès que tu auras besoin de moi, appuie dessus trois fois consécutives ; je viendrai.

« Je viendrai ».

Rien ne l'atteignait, si le sujet n'était pas William. Mais quelque chose s'éveilla en elle, un feu qui s'était caché de la tempête. Les yeux fixant un point sur le costume du Gallifreyien, elle n'osa parler, se justifier ; de toute façon, elle avait perdu tous ses moyens, une grande première avec lui.

\- Personne n'en saura rien, je te le promets. Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, très bien. Mais prend-la. C'est ma seule condition.

Quelque chose la dépassait : elle n'avait plus envie de se battre, elle n'avait plus envie de rentrer. Elle souhaitait seulement effacer ces dernières années, retrouver le TARDIS et leurs aventures, sans avoir à se justifier l'un à l'autre. Son Docteur lui manquait et cet humain lui ressemblait beaucoup trop.

Avalant douloureusement sa salive, elle observa le bout de métal qui reposait dans sa paume.

\- Je pourrais l'enlever ?

\- Non. Jamais plus.

En temps normal, elle aurait catégoriquement refusé. Qui accepterait d'être espionné jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? C'était vendre sa liberté. L'idée d'avoir un pisteur qui la marquait d'un point rouge sur une carte en était dérangeant et complétement dingue. Puis pourquoi serait-elle en danger, dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il est détectable par aucune technologie. Je veux te savoir sauve.

Elle ne pouvait dire non. Ce n'était un inconnu, un ami de passage, un pervers détraqué qui le lui demandait. C'était le Docteur ; ce qu'il restait du Docteur. Pourrait-elle le regretter ? Seulement s'il devenait son ennemi et qu'il souhaitait la tuer. Or, le fait même d'y penser était plus absurde encore que d'avoir une puce dans le bras.

La blonde leva les yeux vers son compagnon de voyage, hésitante. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pourtant, elle avait toujours confiance en lui ; aveuglément et sans raison, elle lui confierait sa vie. Pourquoi ne pas le faire dans le sens littéral du terme ?

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle.

Elle était folle : mais elle s'y autorisa. Avant de changer d'avis, elle le pressa sur sa peau ; il disparut aussitôt.

\- Merci.

Il ne montrait rien mais elle put lire le soulagement dans son regard, pointé d'une note de gratitude ; elle sourit, amusée.

\- Merci à toi. De toujours veiller sur moi.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au niveau zéro, le hall se dessina devant eux.

\- Tu pourras t'excuser auprès de mon père, pour moi ? J'ai été…

Ridicule ? Idiote ? Egoïste ?

\- Pas de problème. Fais attention à toi.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et le regarda une dernière fois, avant de partir : dans son regard, un feu de détresse inédit. Le Gallifreyien fronça les sourcils et resta plusieurs secondes à la voir s'éloigner ; mais avant de n'être qu'une silhouette parmi la foule, elle se retourna et revint vers lui à grands pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, murmura-t-elle, la voix pliée sous le poids des émotions.

Sans rien ajouter, elle quitta le bâtiment, le laissant interdit.

Les mains tremblantes, elle eut du mal à faire repartir sa petite voiture. Plusieurs fois, elle fit tomber les clés au sol et profita de chercher une quelconque trace sur sa peau : mais rien. Avait-ce été une bonne idée ? Elle n'en savait rien, honnêtement : c'était légèrement effrayant mais trop récent pour pouvoir le regretter. Se promettant de refouler l'idée d'avoir un GPS dans le corps, elle se jura, surtout, de ne jamais émettre le sujet avec William.

William. Ils avaient vécu de bonnes chances, ensemble, s'étaient bien amusés. Comment leur couple, frivole d'apparence, s'était amené à parler mariage ? Si vite ? Elle n'en avait jamais réfléchi et avait donné sa main sans peser le pour et le contre. Comme vouloir repartir en Ecosse, c'était un coup de tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu le recul, elle n'avait jamais douté ; et là, elle se prenait un mur.

\- Alors ? demanda son fiancé une fois qu'elle eut passé le seuil de la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Rien.

Normalement, le voir la soulageait. Là, le malaise n'en était que plus puissant. Le mur, que plus épais.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin de me rafraichir.

Elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain et passa de l'eau fraiche sur son visage. Le chauffage s'empressa de sécher sa peau mais n'effaça son mal-être.

Les paroles du Docteur repassaient en boucle, dans sa tête : peut-être qu'elle avait eu besoin de ça, d'être secouée. De faire face à la réalité, à la conséquence de ses actes pour se réveiller. Sa raison lui revenait péniblement, emmenant avec elle, tout un lot d'émotions indélicates : relevant la cuvette des toilettes, elle vomit son petit-déjeuner, expulsé sous le coup de la culpabilité. Un rapide calcul mental lui permit de savoir le mal qu'elle avait causé et causait encore à ses proches, laissant un vide souiller son cœur affolé.

\- Rose, ouvre-moi !

Sa pauvre mère. Elle avait toujours été patiente avec elle. Elle l'avait élevée malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées et n'avait jamais failli face à sa témérité.

Son pauvre père. Elle avait été injuste, terriblement. Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de lui, comme ça a toujours été le cas.

Son pauvre frère. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, un innocent qu'elle tâchait par égoïsme. Sa sœur lui était nécessaire et elle n'a jamais été là pour lui.

Le Docteur… Le visage livide, elle se tint l'estomac.

Elle ne comprenait pas ses agissements. Par amour ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus fort. Plus sombre. Plus terrifiant.

William arriva à ce moment-là derrière elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je…

Elle essuya ses joues larmoyantes et tourna vers lui un regard plein de regrets.

\- Je ne veux plus partir.

La blonde se réfugia dans ses bras, il se raidit.

\- Mais… On a tout prévu ?

\- Je sais mais… Je ne veux pas les laisser tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-il.

Ce Docteur. C'était obligatoirement de sa faute. Le maudissant mille fois dans sa tête, il enserra ses bras autour de sa femme et s'obligea à retrouver son calme ; il ne pouvait échouer si près du but.

Il l'emmena dans le salon.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai été… J'ai besoin de ma famille.

L'homme tournait en rond, les traits soudainement tendus par la colère.

\- Et le mariage ?

\- Je… Je ne sais plus. On devrait y réfléchir.

Son sang bouillit sous un accès de rage : elle ne pouvait échapper à son contrôle, tout avait été parfaitement orchestré pour contrer ce genre de catastrophe. Où se trouvait sa haine, son indifférence ? Qu'avait-il dit pour éveiller sa conscience de son long état d'hypnose ? Il frappa le mur et planta un regard venimeux dans le sien.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle contempla la marque qu'il avait laissé dans le plâtre et recula légèrement.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? répéta-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Si mais…

« Mais ».

\- Tu ne repartiras pas avec moi, si je te l'ordonne ?

La blonde hésita. Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait atrocement. Mais au fond d'elle, une main la retenait et rejetait la douleur que ce refus entraînait.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûre ?

 _Non._

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne percevant que trop bien le ton menaçant qu'il employa.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il sourit, sans répondre.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu restes avec moi, pour toujours. Je t'aime, Rose.

C'était sa dernière tentative : mais la magie n'opérait plus. La Londonienne voyait l'araignée apparaitre derrière le visage du gentil garçon qu'il adoptait. Bénissant l'invention du Docteur, elle appuya trois fois sur sa puce et le défia du regard.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

En guise de réponse, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Mon Amour. Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser, j'ai trop attendu ce moment pour que tu viennes tout gâcher. Va faire tes valises, nous partirons dans cinq minutes.

Ses jambes les mèneraient à sa chambre et son cœur se jetterait dans ses bras, si seulement elle n'avait pas employé un effort surhumain pour résister à la pression. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, décidée à se battre contre lui, il sortit de sa poche trois pilules et les lui tendit.

\- Prends-les.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Prends-les.

\- Rêve.

Dans un excès de folie, elle se précipita sur la porte. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la ramena en arrière, glissant au passage les médicaments dans sa bouche.

\- Avale. AVALE !

Elle tenta de lui mordre le doigt, de le frapper, de se débattre, il la gifla. Sous sa langue, elle sentit, impuissante, les cachets fondre.

\- Laisse-moi partir…

Déjà, les effets du somnifère s'emparèrent d'elle.

Les mains tremblantes, elle chercha un soutien de la part du mur et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Dors, maintenant. Chut, tout va bien se passer.

\- Non…

La droguée ne cessa d'appuyer sur son GPS inutile, un brouillard vint couvrir ses yeux. Le plafond se troubla, disparut et le noir fut complet ; sa lutte contre le poison était vaine.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Finalement, elle perdit connaissance.

oOo

Il y avait une odeur de vieil entrepôt, de poissons pas frais. Au loin, on jurerait entendre un clapotis d'eau, des moteurs de bateaux, des mouettes : c'était un port. Un port, bien loin de l'appartement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, quelques heures plus tôt.

Rose ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, malgré un intense mal de crâne : sa fatigue était si grande qu'elle dût lutter pour ne pas se rendormir.

Elle ne sut où elle se trouvait, dans cet espace sombre dont le décor ne laissait présager rien de bon. Mais la poutre en fer dans son dos et la corde qui brûlait la peau de ses poignets lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait du souci à se faire.

\- La dose de somnifère était beaucoup plus puissante que je ne l'aurais cru, désolé, s'excusa William, à cinq pas d'elle. Bien dormi ?

William ou peu importe le nom qu'il portait.

Elle passa de lui à la robe qu'elle portait, le blanc neige devenu blanc gris par la poussière et tira sur ses liens, férocement. Mais le nœud était si bien fait qu'elle ne réussit qu'à le resserrer.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de voir la mariée juste avant le mariage, grinça-t-elle, amère.

\- On ne nous en voudra pas de briser les traditions. Je savais que t'y tenais, à ce mariage. L'amour… Le plus idiot des sentiments.

La jeune femme étudia son environnement, maintenant que sa pupille s'était faite à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien que de vieilles boites vides et des crochets de fer répandus çà et là sur le sol. A part quelques tags, aucune récente présence humaine : ce n'était pas rassurant. Il n'y avait rien pour l'aider.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Portsmouth.

D'où le bruit de la mer.

\- C'est loin de Londres, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ronflais durant le trajet, comme un bébé. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

Il était si près d'elle que ses cheveux frémissaient sous le souffle de sa respiration.

\- Tu es ravissante. Je t'ai toujours trouvé belle, pour une humaine.

« Pour une humaine » releva-t-elle.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, je présume.

\- Non. Je suis un Sarc.

Un alien ; elle aurait dû le parier. Une pensée pour sa mère et le « il ne manque qu'un psychopathe pour compléter ta collection » qui la fit tristement rire. Décidément, elle était un aimant à phénomène.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Me tuer ?

En guise de réponse, il sortit un couteau de sa poche, qu'il contempla longuement. Les poils de sa nuque blonde s'hérissèrent, tandis que sa gorge s'assécha.

\- Tu as toujours été gentille avec moi, je regrette sincèrement de devoir en arriver là. Je pense que tu aurais été une bonne épouse.

Il plaça la lame sous son cou et mina plusieurs essais, avant de reculer dans l'ombre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas personnel, ne te méprends pas ! Enfin, un peu. Beaucoup même. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Je veux juste les sauver.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- C'est pour les protéger. Les protéger de vous. Je peux encore tout changer, si je tue le mal à sa racine. Ils peuvent vivre.

\- Continue ?

\- Le Docteur les a assassinés ! Il a assassiné toute ma famille. Je n'avais que six ans, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie. A cause de toi ! Si tu n'étais venue, alors lui non plus. Si tu n'avais pas demandé l'aide de mes parents, ils ne seraient pas morts. Tu les as guidés à l'abattoir.

Rose, qui se débattait secrètement, suspendit tout mouvement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Le Docteur et elle n'avaient jamais quitté Terre. Son dernier voyage remontait à loin, dans un autre univers, alors qu'ils possédaient toujours le TARDIS et trois cœurs à eux deux. Elle fronça les sourcils ; c'était absurde : le Docteur, tuer toute une famille parce qu'ils l'auraient aidé ? C'en était même ridicule.

Le jeune homme/alien lui sourit, tiré entre la haine et la tristesse ; dans ses yeux flottaient un air de supériorité : il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, elle en était persuadée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient rien fait. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier pareille barbarie ?

\- C'est normal. Ça ne s'est encore passé.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, prisonnier de ses pensées. Les yeux de la captive se figèrent sur les cent pas qu'il exécutait, incertaine de vouloir connaitre la suite.

\- Tu viens du futur ?

\- On m'a toujours dit que voyager dans le temps était dangereux. Mais je m'en fiche, si je peux les ramener. Je vous ai attendu Rose. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, vous viendriez. Tu me l'avais dit. Lorsque je t'ai vu, il y a trois ans, je n'ai pas osé agir ; au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment. Puis, je l'ai vu arriver, à son tour. Et là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je devais accomplir ma mission. Ça m'a pris des années avant de savoir quoi faire : et c'était ma seule chance. Ça a été plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru : un concentré d'ocytocine le soir de notre rencontre et tu étais mienne. Je n'avais pas prévu que le lien entre vous subsiste, toutes mes tentatives ont malheureusement échoué. Tu m'avais dit, pourtant, que vous aviez été proche. J'ignorais que c'était à ce point.

La respiration de la blonde se coupa tandis que la sueur perlait sur son front.

\- Tu m'as drogué ? Pour que j'abandonne le Docteur ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il a tué ma famille. Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu n'as pas encore vu son regard. C'était celui d'un monstre, d'un monstre sans pitié. La fureur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, c'était terrifiant… Sombre. Je te sauve, Rose. Je te sauve d'une vie bien triste. Tu sais… Non, tu ne le sais pas. Mais c'était toi qu'il voulait.

Ses lèvres étaient si proche de son oreille, lorsqu'il chuchota sa dernière phrase, qu'elle les sentit voler sur sa peau.

\- Il voulait te tuer.

Elle frissonna.

Le Docteur, la tuer ? Dans une autre situation, elle aurait ri gorge déployée. Mais il était trop sérieux pour se permettre cette plaisanterie ; il était plus que sincère, même.

Ces pensées frôlèrent la puce qu'elle avait sous la peau, son estomac se tordit, avant de redevenir normal : jamais il ne voudrait la blesser.

\- Ce n'est pas… possible. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

\- Pourtant… Tu ignores l'être sombre qui se cache sous ses airs de Seigneur du Temps. Tu ignores tout du démon qu'il était et qu'il redeviendra. Je viens du futur, Rose. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Une certaine colère monta en elle ; il mentait. Il chantait sa mascarade pour plus facilement la tromper.

Ou pas.

Mais sans contexte, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'il disait. Peut-être qu'on avait usurper son identité ? Dans l'immensité de l'espace, il devait bien y avoir une créature capable de prendre l'apparence d'une autre !

\- Tu as tort. Je le connais, il doit y avoir une raison. Ce n'était pas lui.

\- C'était bien lui. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venue chez mes parents chercher de quoi guérir son mal ; ils te l'ont donné d'ailleurs, comme si tu savais qu'ils l'avaient. C'est étrange…, marmonna-t-il, avant de continuer : un soir que tu t'étais absentée, lui, il est arrivé. Comme ils refusaient de donner le nom de l'endroit où tu te cachais, il les a tués. De sang-froid. J'ai pu fuir avant qu'il ne me trouve. Mais cette vision de mes parents morts… Elle me hante toujours. Ils étaient les meilleurs scientifiques du pays, ils étaient gentils, prévenants. Ils ne méritaient pareille finalité.

Rose savait qu'il n'avait plus de famille, qu'il avait été adopté jeune, lui et une autre petite fille -aujourd'hui la mère de Lilith-. Mais elle en ignorait la cause.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Cette mise-en-scène était inutile, tu aurais dû m'en parler, tout simplement !

\- Tu m'aurais cru ? T'aurais cru un inconnu t'annonçant que l'homme que tu vénères presque est un futur assassin ?

\- Peut-être… je n'en sais rien ! Mais il faut que tu me laisses partir. En sachant tout ça, je peux l'en empêcher ! Je peux le préserver de cette noirceur et sauver tes parents.

\- Peut-être.

Elle arqua le sourcil.

\- Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque. Puis tu le mérites. Tu le mérites autant que lui.

Allons-bon, qu'allait-il encore lui révéler ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu l'as rendu comme ça.

Il s'assit près d'elle et posa la lame aiguisée contre sa joue. Un filet vermeil coula en fine goutte sur le tissu blanc de sa robe.

Son entaille la brûlait, mais pas autant que la glace qui paralysait son être. Même son cœur cessa de battre.

« Parce que tu l'as rendu comme ça ».

\- Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Sous le passage destructeur de son froid intérieur, il ne restait que des incertitudes.

\- C'est de ta faute, Rose. Je t'ai détesté pour ça, je t'en ai voulu autant qu'à lui. Tu dois payer les conséquences de tes actes.

\- Je ne peux payer quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait. Laisse-moi partir.

\- Non.

\- Détache-moi !

\- Tu peux crier, personne ne viendra.

\- S'il te plait…

\- De toute façon, crois-tu qu'il te pardonnera ? Au vu de ce que tu lui as dit, j'en doute. C'était un effet secondaire du cinta, ta colère. « Ta drogue », définit-il. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi violente, je n'aurais voulu être à sa place, grimaça-t-il faussement emphatique.

\- Tu es taré.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Laisse-moi partir, répéta-t-elle. Tu fais une grave erreur. Si tu me tues, il te retrouvera. Et là, c'est moi qui ne voudrait être à ta place.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix ! Tu ne pourrais assumer un paradoxe.

\- Tant pis.

\- William, je suis sa seule chance de Salut. Fais-moi confiance. Je peux sauver ta famille.

\- Adieu, Rose.

\- NON !

Un cri quand le poignard se leva au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, trois coups de pistolets. Et le corps de William, couvert de sang, tombant au sol.

Tout se passa très vite, elle ne comprit pas directement. Lorsque le sang l'éclaboussa, lorsque l'ombre du Docteur apparut, un œil dégouté vers l'arme qu'il tenait, lorsqu'il vint derrière elle, la défaire de ses nœuds, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Elle était libre, elle ne le vit pas. Il la tira hors du hangar, sous le soleil qui se levait, elle était toujours dans le noir. Même sa voix, elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Rose, réponds-moi, tu vas bien ?

Les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes, elle fixait un point dans le vide. Dans sa tête, les pulsations de son cœur résonnaient douloureusement. Et le bruit des coups de feu, et le sang, et ses mots, tout tournait en boucle devant ses cinq sens à vif.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

\- Je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Le Gallifreyien plaça ses bras autour de son amie qui vacillait et la serra fort, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Docteur ? murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Je suis là. C'est fini, il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Il la transperçait de ses yeux marrons, avec une telle gentillesse que ça la blessa profondément.

Comment pourrait-il devenir un monstre ? « Tu l'as rendu comme ça ». Elle posa ses doigts sur sa joue râpeuse, la culpabilité plus forte que tout.

A son tour, elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, le collant contre son corps tremblant.

\- Je suis désolée. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… Tellement désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- C'était… La drogue. Elle…

\- Je sais. Calme-toi. Respire. C'est terminé. D'accord ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, la gardant collée à lui.

\- Tu l'as tué.

\- C'était lui ou toi. Ça n'a pas été un choix très difficile. Tiens. Tu es frigorifiée.

Il enleva sa veste et la plaça autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, berçait pas les battements de son cœur. La nausée n'était partie, la migraine s'intensifiait. Autour d'elle le paysage tournait : la lumière du jour violentait ses pupilles dilatées tandis que les couleurs flashaient mille clichés d'elle, braquant sur son corps déjà faible tout un tas de projecteurs. Elle se sentait cernée. Elle se sentait prise au piège : tentant de respirer, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : ses lèvres auraient embrassé le sol si de solides bras ne la retenaient pas.

\- Il faut… Que je m'assoie.

Elle n'en eut le temps qu'elle s'évanouie.

oOo

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! fit sa mère d'une voix douce.

Rose ne dit rien. Rose ne fit rien. Assise sur le lit, elle contemplait la fenêtre et le monde extérieur, totalement vide. Plus aucune envie de l'animait, elle n'avait la force de parler, de rire, d'accorder la moindre intention aux visiteurs qui prenaient de leur temps pour la voir.

Dans sa poitrine, l'euphorie de ces derniers mois avaient fait place à un gouffre que rien ne comblait : ni l'espoir, ni la chaleur de ses proches. Et c'était triste : ni douloureux, pas tellement, seulement triste. L'effet de sa désintoxication, parait que ça passera. L'ocytocine était la drogue de l'amour et elle l'absorbait depuis plusieurs mois ; s'en défaire était très difficile. Et les jours se succédaient aux nuits et les nuits, hantées par de violents cauchemars, n'étaient guère mieux que les précédentes : alors, elle criait et se débattait contre des monstres invisibles, blessant tous ceux qui venaient l'aider.

Tout le monde était grand sourire pour elle, si tendre, si gentil : ça ne changeait rien. Leur pardon ne changeait rien parce qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à se pardonner. Regarder son reflet dans le miroir était chose difficile : elle l'évitait un maximum. C'était sa mère qui la lavait, qui la coiffait, qui l'habillait. Sa pauvre mère, qu'elle avait tant fait souffrir : comment faisait-elle pour supporter une fille comme elle ? Son père était doux et lui avait rendu son enveloppe, sans l'ouvrir : ils ne reparlèrent jamais plus de leur dispute dans son bureau. Le pire, c'était le Docteur : déchirée par les discours horribles qu'elle lui avait tenu et la mise en garde de William, elle n'arrivait même plus à soutenir son regard.

Ça faisait deux semaines, elle retrouvait enfin le manoir des Tyler. Mais les murs familiers étaient aussi blancs que les murs de l'hôpital. Ses idées s'embrouillaient sous un sentiment d'abandon et si elle voulait dépasser cet état de paresse, elle ne parvenait qu'à s'écorcher vive contre la glace qui brûlait son cœur.

\- Rose ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Gallifreyien, qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui permit d'entrer.

\- Ecoute, je sais que pour toi, c'est difficile. Mais nous avons besoin de comprendre. Ça te dérange que je te pose quelques questions ?

En guise de réponse, elle fit une place près d'elle. Il sourit misérablement en voyant la photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Je m'en souviens, de ce jour-là. Je peux ?

Il prit le cliché qu'elle lui tendait, nostalgique. C'était une toute autre vie, où sa blonde souriait au moindre regard qu'il lui lançait. Cette complicité lui manquait, Rose lui manquait. Il ne savait même pas si elle pourrait un jour guérir et cette idée l'effrayait.

\- Ça avait été une belle journée. On s'était bien marré.

Il tourna vers elle un œil grave, tandis qu'elle ne disait rien, toujours murée dans ce même silence et glissa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est avec lui, comme avec moi. Tout ce que tu as ressenti et ressens, je l'ai en moi, plus fort que tout. Je ne te mentirai pas, je ne prendrai pas un rôle que tu veux que j'aie juste pour te plaire. Je suis le Docteur. Humain mais le Docteur tout de même. C'est à toi de me croire ou pas, de me faire confiance.

\- Je sais.

\- Il y avait un rayon de choses impossibles que je peux maintenant t'offrir et… Quoi ?

Il la dévisagea abasourdi, elle rigola tristement.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-elle, plus légère.

\- Tu… Sais ?

\- Que tu es le Docteur. Je le sais.

Le Gallifreyien crut à un rêve, au pire, une hallucination. Lorsqu'elle caressa sa personne de son regard, son cœur s'emballa : depuis plus de six mois, il se battait contre lui-même, contre elle, à comprendre pourquoi elle ne le voyait pas tel qu'il était. A comprendre où se trouvait l'erreur, à chercher ce qu'il fallait corriger : avait-il réussi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? Je présume que ce n'était pas ça.

\- Non, en effet, grimaça-t-il. C'est à propos de William : que voulait-il ?

Cette question jeta un froid dans son être : « il voulait te tuer », « tu l'as rendu comme ça ». « Un monstre ». Autant, elle ne se sentait pas mal par-rapport à William ; elle rejetait seulement ce futur qu'il lui avait décrit et qui paralysait sa conscience.

\- Rien.

La vérité, elle ne pouvait la lui dire. C'était trop dangereux.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il vient de Laegher, connu pour son peuple pacifique. Son comportement était juste inexplicable. Il ne t'a rien dit ? Réfléchis.

\- Non, insista-t-elle sèchement.

Mettre des mots sur cet avenir incertain le rendrait que trop réel : elle devait le préserver. Elle devait le protéger. Se protéger. Les protéger.

\- Très bien.

La jeune femme soupira exagérément et se leva, avançant vers la fenêtre.

Le soleil frappait les arbres nus de froids rayons, tandis qu'un léger vent fouettait tendrement les feuilles des buissons. Dans l'allée, sa mère courrait après Tony qui fuyait avec son vélo, loin de ses yeux trop vigilants. Elle rigola intérieurement puis se retourna vers le Docteur, prisonnier de ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'un jour, on redeviendra ce qu'on était avant ?

\- Non.

Un coup de poing lui aurait procuré la même douleur. « Non », si vite rétorqué ? Ses jambes se retirant sous le poids de son corps, elle s'appuya sur sa commode et observa tout son monde s'écrouler, impuissante.

\- On s'est trop fait de mal, constata-t-elle.

 _Elle_ lui avait trop fait de mal.

\- Je présume que mes excuses n'y changeront rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- J'ai été injuste avec toi, je le sais. J'étais tellement en colère, je voulais juste te retrouver, repartir avec toi, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas suffisamment lui pour mériter ma considération, je pensais que... Je suis vraiment…

Désolée ? Il s'était aussi excusé, juste avant qu'elle ne crache son venin sur lui.

\- J'ai été cruelle mais… Ne me laisse pas. Ne me dis pas que s'est fini parce que je ne m'en relèverai pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! s'écria-t-il en se retenant de rire. Je ne veux pas que notre relation soit un calque du passé. On peut en faire quelque chose de mieux, briser le mur qu'il y avait entre nous. Je n'ai pas toujours été sincère avec toi, je n'ai pas toujours été sympathique. C'est fini, je veux qu'on efface l'ardoise et qu'on recommence tout depuis le début.

Quelque chose de mieux ? Dans la tempête de sa dépression, ses nuages noirs devinrent plus clairs. Elle se glissa près de lui, sur le lit et tendit sa main en avant, un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rose Tyler. Vous êtes ?

Il la lui serra, amusé.

\- Le Docteur. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Vous accepterez de prendre un café, avec moi ? Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer que ma personne, mais j'espère que vous saurez vous en contenter.

\- Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, consentit-il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

William. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais ; elle n'oubliait jamais leurs adversaires. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était un point de son futur, un futur inévitable, maintenant. Une grande bataille se préparait. Et son ennemi était la seule personne qui l'importait : son cœur se serra. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Encore un retard, je suis vraiment navrée. Mais n'ayez crainte, lorsqu'un chapitre ne vint à la date butoir, attendez les jours qui suivent, je le publierai au plus tard la semaine suivant le 14. Mon excuse, la fac, mais je ne peux faire autrement, j'ai eu beaucoup de partiels et de devoirs à rendre (puis le mois de février a eu moins de jour que les autres mois, sinon, j'aurais été dans les temps :(). De plus, j'avais plein d'idée pour ce chapitre mais il aurait été trop long et trop complexe. Bref, trêve de bavardages ! Merci pour le commentaire (je réponds en privé donc n'hésitez pas :)) et bienvenu "nouveau follower" :D_**

 _ **/!\ Mike et William sont la même personne, j'ai juste fait un changement de prénom.**_

 _Résumé : la relation entre le Docteur et Rose s'est perdue dans des malentendus et Rose a rencontré un homme, William et devient trop vite amoureuse, trop vite dépendante de lui. Elle quitte Londres pour l'Ecosse, durant six mois, et lorsqu'ils reviennent annoncer des fiançailles précipitées, la famille Tyler s'inquiète pour elle. Le Docteur, surtout. On apprend finalement qu'Henry est un Sarc et viendrait du futur, pour empêcher de troublants événements : un futur dans lequel le Docteur, qui serait devenu complètement fou ("monstrueux") à cause de Rose aurait assassiner toute sa famille en voulant la tuer. Le Docteur extirpe Rose de ses griffes et ensemble, ils se promettent de tout recommencer et de bâtir une relation de meilleures bases. Pourtant, la prédiction menace les deux voyageurs : est-elle vraie ou fausse ? Que va-t-il réellement se passer ? Causera-t-elle des problèmes entre eux, une certaine retenue, des disputes, ou au contraire, est-ce que ça les rapprochements ? Hum... :)_

 ** _Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le loup courrait.

Le chasseur marchait.

Et la fatalité les rattrapait : ce soir, le loup allait mourir.

\- Où vas-tu, Rose ?

Le Docteur, aujourd'hui chasseur, criait, le ton moqueur. Il n'y avait d'échappatoire, au bout de ce long couloir. Tous deux le savaient ; elle s'efforçait à y croire. Et tandis qu'elle le distançait, s'essoufflant dans cette course désespérée, il se rapprochait.

Le contour de sa personne était indistinct, un brouillard flottant, telle une voile déchirée volant dans le vent. Pourtant, les traits de son visage se dessinait clairement, comme mis en avant : chagrin, lassitude, un violent dégout se disputait la place avec la haine. Et par-dessus tout, comme immortelle, pulsait une grande aspiration vers la solitude.

Ça a toujours été ainsi. Mais maintenant que sa rage avait pris forme humaine, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le dissimuler.

\- Rends-toi, ça ne sert à rien !

Tout s'était passé très vite. Trop vite ; une longue histoire. Et tout se résumait par quelques mots : Rose avait fait un monstre de lui.

Elle avait fait un monstre du Docteur. Dans un sens, elle l'avait comme tué.

William le lui avait prédit ; elle n'avait rien écouté. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ce n'était que des mots, que des mots qu'il avait prononcé dans le but de l'effrayer. Il l'avait manipulé, vivant. Il n'allait pas la manipuler après sa mort.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti. Si seulement, elle l'avait su. Si seulement…

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même… !

Un mur lui barrait le passage : une ombre la surplomba dès lors. Frémissante, elle se retourna : son ancien compagnon était déjà là.

« C'est à cause de toi. Tu l'as rendu comme ça. »

Un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur de son Docteur. Mais ce n'était plus son Docteur.

C'était tout un univers malsain réunit sous 1m90 de chair.

\- S'il te plait…

Dans son regard, un feu surnaturel embrassait les ténèbres, plus provocantes, plus barbares que jamais. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Alors, elle se soumit à lui, sans protester. Jamais la démence avait fait preuve de clémence ; ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Docteur…

Une main lourde caressa son visage, essuya ses larmes. Cette main, elle avait aimé la serrer ; oh, qu'elle avait aimé ce geste, jadis. Maintenant, elle en tremblait d'effroi.

Il était devenu fou, son Seigneur du Temps. Fou, malgré les souvenirs de beaux sentiments.

\- Rose.

Un mot, deux syllabes et un ensemble de promesses brisées.

\- On peut encore revenir en arrière… chuchota-t-elle, incorrigible.

Un mensonge flagellé par la naïveté : il n'en était que plus pitoyable. Même elle ne pouvait le soigner, elle qui l'avait tant blessé.

\- Oh, Rose.

Levant une dernière fois la tête vers lui, elle encra chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Entre eux deux, ne restait que les brisures d'un passé glorieux. De souhaits vicieux.

L'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était plus intense, il s'apprêtait à rendre sa sentence : elle ferma les yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'elle put faire. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle fit.

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as rendu comme ça.

Le Docteur ne possédait aucune arme ; mais ce double n'était pas le Docteur. Et sur son flanc, une lame la transperça, lui coupant le souffle. Un liquide chaud se répandit sur le sol, l'emportant avec lui. La douleur était forte, tant physique que morale : elle avait été tuée par la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais rien n'était comparable aux regrets qu'elle éprouvait.

Las regrets.

\- Je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle, les yeux louchant sur son visage vacillant.

Elle lui devait bien ça.

oOo

Rose ouvrit les yeux, sans sursauter, sans crier ; la projection de son esprit s'effaça, la chambre se remplit de la lumière matinale. Peu à peu, la réalité lui revint.

Elle fixa le Gallifreyien, qui se tenait devant elle et donnait son silence comme unique commentaire. Son regard était grave, sa posture, interdite. Il la dévisageait sans rien dire, bien que ses yeux reflétassent des émotions qui le dépassaient complétement.

\- Je suis désolée…

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui mentir. Mais à choisir, elle aurait préféré ne rien lui dire. Sa paix n'était plus qu'un tas de confettis : de nouveau, un combat interne se jouait dans le corps de son ami. Tout ça par sa faute, parce qu'il avait insisté et qu'elle n'avait su résister.

\- William viendrait du futur, résuma-t-il. D'un futur dans lequel je suis hors de contrôle et dans lequel je cherche à te tuer.

Il n'osait croiser son regard ; la peur, la honte, rien ne s'était encore passé mais tout pouvait encore se passer.

\- Ce pourrait être un mensonge ?

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Il se leva et regarda par le double vitrage : dehors, le soleil de Barcelone inondait la ville d'une lumière estivale, en contradiction avec la grisaille hivernale couvrant une bonne partie de l'Europe. Les passants, pas le moindre inquiet par cet inattendu redoux, savouraient la chaleur qui caressait délicatement leurs peaux : certains osèrent même tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau.

\- C'est possible ?

 _Si tu savais…_

\- Je… Oui, confia-t-il à contrecœur.

A Barcelone, une présence extraterrestre avait été détecté par Torchwood : Pete y avait donc délégué son meilleur élément, le Docteur, mêlant Rose à l'expédition -pourquoi ne pas régler tous les problèmes en même temps ?-.

Les deux voyageurs s'étaient donc disputés, c'était inévitable : elle cachait ses cauchemars, elle fuyait son regard, lançait des sourires refaits, mentait comme elle respirait. Ça avait été violent mais il ne supportait plus de la voir blessée sans en connaitre la raison. Finalement, elle s'était couchée et s'était confessée, les yeux larmoyants, priant pour le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

Et cet espoir, le brun venait de le balayer d'un revers de la main.

\- On ne laissera pas chose pareille se produire, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est certain. Tu devras m'arrêter, m'éliminer s'il le faut.

Rose regarda l'alien comme s'il venait de la gifler.

\- T'éliminer ? C'est un peu… radical, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est nécessaire. Si ce phénomène se produit, l'univers n'y survivra pas. Puis à quoi bon vivre si c'est pour te tuer ?

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça, l'envie de vomir était si prenante qu'elle se détourna de lui, une main sur la bouche.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Si on ne construisait plus le TARDIS, si l'on se contentait d'une vie normale ? Peut-être…

Ne plus construire le TARDIS, alors que son achèvement était imminent ? Il rit jaune.

\- C'est un point fixe qui nous rattrapera quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Je ne sais pas alors, on a toujours la possibilité de…

\- Non, Rose !

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur et s'écroula sur le lit, à ses côtés : elle sursauta et blêmit.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? L'univers se fiche de ce que nous pensons, de ce que nous ressentons. Il nous testera jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien tirer de nous. C'est toi. Ou moi. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et je préfère largement que ce soit moi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je n'y arrive plus, justement.

Elle ferma les yeux, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : leur histoire en valait si peu la peine, pour baisser les bras aussi rapidement ? Elle n'était pas d'accord. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, le cœur battant la chamade, elle chercha son regard de ses pupilles : il tremblait. Elle tremblait.

Ils avaient aussi peur l'un que l'autre : mais si l'espoir n'était plus qu'écume dans l'océan, elle n'avait perdu sa rage de vivre. Elle n'allait pas le laisser couler.

\- Ce n'est qu'une prédiction. Qu'une stupide prédiction : si on est prudent, il n'y aura aucun problème. Je t'ai perdu, je ne te reperdrais pas, c'est hors de question.

Elle parlait à un mur, à un mur dans un mur.

\- Docteur ! Combien de règles as-tu brisées ? Pourquoi celle-ci t'arrêterait-elle ? Si tu n'y crois pas, tant pis. Mais crois en moi, on y arrivera. On y arrive toujours.

Le voyageur sédentaire tourna un visage torturé vers elle et sourit tristement.

\- Ton optimisme m'avait manqué.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Il n'y a pas de toi ou moi, on ne choisira pas. Pas cette fois, tant pis si l'univers sombre à cause de nous.

A cet instant, on toqua à la porte.

\- J'y vais, se défila-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira quand il disparut et s'enferma dans ses tourments.

Vingt jours après l'échec de son mariage s'étaient écoulés. Le traitement qu'on lui avait administré, contre l'ocytocine, avait porté ses fruits : elle déprimait de temps en temps mais ce n'était plus qu'un état passager. Ce qui la blessait toujours autant, voire plus au fil du temps, c'était cet avertissement. Chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, un mal-être hostile paralysait son corps tout entier ; un goût étrange se propageait dans sa bouche, plus acide que l'acide, plus amer que la déception : le goût que l'on ressent lorsqu'une relation est perdue d'avance, mais pour laquelle on continue de se battre malgré tout.

Parce qu'ils n'iront plus bien loin : comment avancer avec la promesse de l'échec marquée à vif dans le dos ? La sensation était insupportable : chaque pas en avant était deux pas en arrière, chaque sourire était le reflet d'une douleur prochaine. Et ces yeux démoniaques qui savouraient leur prochaine victoire…

Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout, même. Un désespoir immense coulait dans ses gestes, dans son regard dansaient des supplications silencieuses, dans ses croyances vivaient ses chimères fallacieuses. Elle tombait. Rose tombait et le bras du Docteur, qui l'accrochait dans bien que mal, tombait avec elle. Il n'y avait plus aucune main à laquelle s'agrippait, plus aucune falaise à laquelle s'écorcher.

Seulement l'enfer.

\- C'était une femme de chambre, elle venait pour le ménage. Je lui ai dit de repasser plus…

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire semblant, me mentir en me disant que tout va bien ?

\- … tard.

Il se figea.

\- Tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent, et pour une fois que j'en ai vraiment besoin, tu m'abandonnes complètement. Je comprends que ça t'effraie mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi catégorique, on trouvera une solution si par malheur ça devait arriver. On se battra. Puis j'ai totalement confiance en toi, je suis persuadée qu'il y a une raison. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras : on vient de se retrouver, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule maintenant.

La culpabilité se confondait dans son ton détaché, dans la pâleur de sa peau : il y avait une boule dans son ventre, un malaise très intense. Ç'en était presque douloureux.

Ç'en était douloureux. Elle était en colère, elle était déçue : et ses déboires s'intensifiaient sous l'assaut de sombres pensées : passé ou futur, le Docteur et Rose étaient incompatibles. Elle avait été stupide de croire le contraire. Comme quoi, l'amour ne suffisait pas pour construire de belles histoires.

Reniflant pitoyablement, elle craqua finalement, en proie à des images cruelles. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué, parce qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps ? Parce qu'il avait été un Seigneur du Temps ? Il semblait qu'une malédiction persistait à travers le temps, frappant sa triste vie d'une désolation constante.

Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent, le Docteur, dépassé, ne sut comment la gérer.

\- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il embarrassé.

Il la prit dans ses bras, chuchota de douces paroles, la rassura tant bien que mal.

Mais ça n'eut l'effet désirer.

Les yeux de la blonde étaient vides, ses joues, entachées par les larmes. Et le mal qui déchirait ses entrailles, comme si cent vautours se nourrissaient d'elle : le noir et ses monstres l'envoutait totalement. Elle était complètement prise au piège.

\- Rose, regarde-moi.

Elle lui obéit machinalement. Mais elle n'était plus là, loin, bien loin.

\- S'il te plaît… Faut pas pleurer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. On va survivre, on est les meilleurs, tous les deux. Non ?

Elle ne répondit rien, la tête inclinée vers le sol : rien que d'imaginer qu'il était là mais que pour elle, il ne pouvait exister sans causer d'irrémédiables problèmes, c'était intolérable.

\- Non ? répéta-t-il.

Le regard qu'elle levait vers lui bouleversa son âme : c'était lui, qui l'avait rendu comme ça ?

La culpabilité déracina sa raison, il n'accepta pas sa condamnation. Ils méritaient mieux que ça. Ne supportant plus la distance platonique qu'il y avait entre eux, il l'attira violemment à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une passion qu'il ne mesurait pas. Pourquoi se contenir alors que la fin était si proche ?

Il l'embrassa brusquement, désespérément et ne la lâcha plus, secoué par le désir et la frustration trop longtemps contenue. La jeune femme, stupéfaire, cessa de bouger, de pleurer et même de respirer ; que faisait-il ? Elle voulut le repousser, le gifler mais ses sentiments furent plus forts que la raison : elle le laissa faire avant de succomber à ce geste fortuit.

 _Enfin_ , pensait-elle.

Le baiser était timide, humide : ils se cherchaient maladroitement et n'osaient se toucher, se délivrer de leur prison. Ce fut lui qui se risqua à brûler ses ailes sur sa peau : et le feu les consuma instantanément.

Il l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, dix fois et tomba dans l'ivresse : il avait l'impression d'atteindre son âme et de fusionner avec en une seule caresse. La sensation le rendit fou, saoul, il ne put s'arrêter. Sous le charme d'un sentiment dément, il découvrit ses courbes, s'enivra de ses formes et de cette tentation fourbe : ils pourraient aller tellement loin, ils pourraient faire tellement plus. Pourquoi mettre des interdits entre deux gens qui s'aiment ? Mais c'était trop tôt.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les prunelles emplies de désir, ils mirent du temps à s'en remettre. Ça avait violent, soudain et le trajet du retour en fut d'autant plus déroutant.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, murmura-t-il chastement.

Chastement ? Ce n'était que grâce à un effort surhumain qu'il ne se jetât par sur elle pour la dépouiller de toute son innocence. Puis il savait très bien, il avait juste horriblement envie d'elle. Mais le passé avait laissé des séquelles : il ne pouvait l'aimer sans avoir le sentiment de la perdre en même temps. Pas pour le moment, du moins.

Taisant sa fougue et son besoin de découverte, il débarqua de son univers fantastique ; la fatigue, la solitude, la tristesse revinrent battre son cœur meurtri. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air mieux que lui. Il s'en voulût davantage.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, balbutia-t-elle, brisant le pesant silence. Je vais juste… me recoiffer et on devrait y aller.

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, les joues rouges.

Le Docteur fixait le vide, regrettant presque son geste : d'où lui était venu toute cette insolence ? Il expira bruyamment et se coucha sur le matelas. Dans sa tête s'effectuait un ensemble de calculs, théorisant ses actions futures et les probabilités qu'elles entrainaient : un tas de chemins pouvait mener à cette prédiction. Un amas de conséquences, naturelles ou non, pouvait le changer catégoriquement. Rose avait raison, à deux, ils étaient plus puissants. Mais ils pouvaient également s'égarer ensemble et en payer le prix.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa-t-il dès qu'elle réapparut.

\- T'inquiète pas. Ça m'a juste… surprise.

Elle était troublée par ce contact qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais elle n'en demandait aucune explication, n'en parla plus : ils n'étaient prêts, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pas après les dernières péripéties et un horoscope guère favorable.

\- Allons-y ! s'écria-t-il faussement réjouis.

Ils quittèrent la chambre de leur hôtel.

oOo

L'extraterrestre qu'ils cherchaient étaient un Sreege, originaire de la lune de Tak. Capable de prendre apparence humaine, ses créatures étaient en vérité des petits êtres verts particulièrement désagréables -d'après le Docteur- et méprisant le froid plus que les Gerses -peuple limitrophe-. Ils ne juraient que par la chaleur et par les humains, les enfants humains surtout, dont l'énergie débordante constituait un met délicat pour toute la tribu.

Ils n'étaient mortellement dangereux pour les hommes -à l'exception de quelques cas- et se mêlaient facilement aux populations locales. Mais ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance d'augmenter les températures atmosphériques, causant parfois de graves catastrophes climatiques : la Proclamation des Ombres condamnait cette pratique, ce qui n'empêchait certains d'entre eux de passer outre la loi afin de contenter à leur confort.

Barcelone atteignait, depuis quelques semaines, des piques de chaleur impressionnants pour un début d'hiver : 30°C étant la moyenne du mois de décembre. S'ajoutait à ça une épidémie ravageuse de « rhume », du moins, de symptômes similaires, causant plus d'une dizaine de décès : le Docteur avait rapidement fait le rapprochement.

Il n'y avait de moyens de détecter un Sreege lorsqu'il possédait son enveloppe humaine mais ils pouvaient le repérer grâce à sa culture de nano-organismes : pour se nourrir, il les faisait absorber à ses victimes et par leur intermédiaire, vidait le propriétaire de son essence vitale. C'était un moyen discret et efficace, les hommes n'ayant pas développé cette technologie, elle était indétectable.

Le Docteur et sa compagne avaient donc établi une liste de points stratégiques pouvant intéresser leur extraterrestre : dans le centre-ville de préférence, en un endroit hautement fréquenté, une enseigne alimentaire obligatoirement : un snack par exemple ou encore un restaurant. Mais la liste était longue, bien trop longue, ils ne pouvaient éplucher tous les lieux correspondant à leurs critères. Alors, ils avaient fait un choix en priant pour rapidement trouver le repère.

D'abord, ils fouillèrent les centres commerciaux et les grands boulevards. L'enquêteur en herbe se servait de son nouveau tournevis -fabriqué récemment- et analysait quiconque croisait sa route. Il était fier de son travail, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son dernier et se plaisait à l'exhiber devant sa compagne, qui riait de sa puérilité. Pourtant, il ne trouva rien. De faibles signaux secouaient parfois l'appareil mais ce dernier se calmait lorsqu'il se rapprochaient des cibles afin d'en être certain -arrachant des regards interloqués, hostiles parfois-.

Déçus de leur absence de résultats, ils se retournèrent vers les bords de plage. C'était une zone affluente, touristique mais pas la bonne, pour le Gallifreyien : « les Sreege n'aiment pas l'eau et peuvent mourir par le sel, ce serait stupide de s'établir près de la mer ». Rose insista.

Déambulant parmi les passants, le même manège recommença. Et rien, encore une fois.

A la fin de la journée, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un glacier ambulant et s'assirent sur un banc, épuisés.

\- Je sais que tu n'admettras jamais cette hypothèse mais… Tu t'es peut-être trompé ? essaya Rose, qui dégustait goulûment sa glace.

\- Non ! Je suis certain !

Elle préféra ne pas insister, par peur de le froisser. Pourtant, elle n'en pensait pas moins : une fois, dans l'autre univers, ils avaient vécu une longue période sans croiser la route du danger. A la fin, le Docteur, devenu complètement paranoïaque, s'était inventé des ennemis imaginaires sous un simple malentendu et s'était retrouvé dans une situation insortable, leur coûtant bien des problèmes.

Son désir d'aventure troublait peut-être sa perception : y avait-il une menace alien, à Barcelone ?

Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de le décevoir et se tut.

Le scientifique lança un regard noir à son tournevis, le tourna dans tous les sens pour comprendre l'origine du problème : peut-être que c'était lui qui ne fonctionnait pas, qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas fait les bons réglages, les bonnes manipulations.

\- Tu veux pas de glace, t'es sûr ?

\- Certain. Allez !

Il jura dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Je te jure Rose que…

Le tournevis s'alluma, le stoppant net dans sa phrase : le Gallifreyien se redressa brusquement, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- J'avais raison !

\- Effectivement.

Aller dans son sens, sourire comme s'il était un enfant : qui oserait gâcher son sentiment de victoire ? Elle avait eu tort de douter de lui.

Mais tandis qu'il canalisait le signal pour en découvrir sa source, son visage fin se décomposa.

\- Arrête de manger, ordonna-t-il.

Il frappa sur sa main et fit tomber le cornet, qui roula sur le sol. La jeune femme retint son cri de protestation :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Plus le sonique s'approchait de la boule rose, plus il s'affolait. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation : un regard sur le sorbet, un autre vers la camionnette qui le leur avait vendu et ils se levèrent en chœur.

\- Encore vous ?

Le vendeur, un petit chauve au gros nez, leur sourit aimablement. Sourire qui disparut bien vite, au contact du froid polaire qu'il reçut en retour.

\- Par l'article 434 de la Proclamation des Ombres, je vous commande de quitter cet planète, dit le Seigneur du Temps dans un espagnol parfait. Vous n'avez aucun droit de coloniser les lieux et de vous nourrir de cette population.

Le bonhomme loucha sur le géant, surpris.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, monsieur.

\- Je ne me répèterai pas.

Ses yeux décontenancés se posèrent sur Rose, qui tentaient d'être aussi menaçante que le Docteur : on ne s'attaquait pas à sa planète !

\- Pardon les jeunes mais… Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

Le brun ne se laissa pas défaire : il sortit un pistolet à eau de sa poche et arrosa le pauvre commerçant, qui lui somma d'arrêter.

\- Ecoutez madame ! s'écria-t-il auprès de Rose, si vous ne dites pas à votre ami de cesser cette mascarade, j'appelle tout de suite la police ! Je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

Le Seigneur du Temps baissa son arme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait…

 _Vous blesser._

Il sortit son tournevis de sa poche et passa en revue les différents parfums du commerçant : le signal persistait.

\- Ceux sont des fabrications artisanales ? demanda la blonde, traduite par le bougonnant Gallifreyien. Sincèrement? insista-t-elle.

\- Je travaille en partenariat avec un autre détaillant, situé plus haut, marmonna-t-il.

\- Comment s'appelle son magasin ?

\- _El paradis de gel_. Vous ne pourrez pas le rater.

\- _Gracias._

La Londonienne tira son compagnon par la manche, qui fixait d'un œil mauvais le pauvre vendeur et se pointa devant l'enseigne de la boutique en question. Bien qu'elle ne parlât espagnol -catalan en l'occurrence-, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre le nom du magasin.

\- Plus prétentieux, il n'y a pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours occupé à bouder : elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, c'est bon, on a réussi notre mission, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ! Agite ton tournevis et nous n'en parlerons plus !

Non sans rechigner, il s'exécuta : le sonique accusait définitivement cette petite entreprise. Ils y rentrèrent et furent aussitôt accueilli par un étudiant : les prix étaient particulièrement attractifs et le service était rapide : en même temps, il n'y avait personne.

\- Vous désirez ?

Rose ne put s'empêcher de détailler son allure pour le moins singulière, sa tenue vestimentaire particulièrement : comment pouvait-il supporter le pull qu'il portait sur son dos ? Le Gallifreyien s'avança vers lui, après avoir marmonné qu'il regrettait son papier psychique :

\- Bonjour, ma… collègue et moi souhaitions quelques renseignements : comment faites-vous pour proposer un service qui défit toute concurrence ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux vous répondre. Vous êtes des journalistes ?

\- Non, anglais. Quels sont les ingrédients que vous utilisez ?

\- Monsieur, je ne peux divulguer ce genre d'information.

\- Connaissez-vous le EZ-90I ? insista-t-il.

\- Le…

Le jeune homme verdit à l'entente du nom barbare.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Une femme, certainement la patronne, posa une main sur l'épaule de son employé : elle avait un visage sûr d'elle, une amicalité surjouée brillait dans ses yeux : le Docteur allait être une défaite amère.

\- Connaissez-vous le EZ-90…, commença Rose, avant de se perdre dans les chiffres et les lettres.

\- EZ-90I.

\- Oui, EZ-90I, répéta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? mentit-elle.

Elle se tenait droite mais sa prestance était dérangée par la peur : sa couverture sauta lorsqu'il l'arrosa et que sa peau brûla.

\- Je vous arrête pour avoir enfreint la loi 434 de la Proclamation des Ombres.

Ils tentèrent de prendre la fuite, son sonique boucla tous les accès.

\- Ne nous faussez pas déjà compagnie, on venait de se rencontrer !

Il sourit et son regard ténébreux dissipa tout soupçon de courage : ils se rendirent sans autre protestation.

Torchwood arriva quelques heures plus tard : ils prirent les deux coupables avec eux, démantibulèrent leur trafic et laissèrent Rose et le Docteur profiter de leur dernière soirée en Espagne.

Ils ne voulaient pas rentrer. Ni à l'hôtel, ni à Londres. Barcelone leur plaisait, la mer et sa tranquillité, la nuit qui se levait. Après s'être étendus sur le sable, ils laissèrent le silence les bercer. Cette sérénité, après ce temps de guerres incessantes, était bienvenue : ils la savouraient pleinement.

\- Rose ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis encore désolé pour ce matin.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les pommettes rouges.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Puis… C'était cool. Vraiment cool.

Le quadragénaire arqua un sourcil, gêné, amusé.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça…

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, honteuses, il se moqua gentiment d'elle.

\- Non, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenue, de t'avoir blessée surtout. Tu as raison, on peut empêcher ça.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'endorme avec des termes techniques ? On peut contourner le problème, ce sera dure mais c'est faisable.

Dans ses yeux, une étoile naquit. Cette vision l'attendrit.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

 _Non._

Il lui mentait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, pas au vu de l'éblouissant sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Le paradoxe serait trop puissant pour que cet univers puisse le supporter : il allait faire des erreurs qui entacherait son âme à tout jamais. Peut-être même qu'il n'y survivra pas.

Il ferma les yeux et s'égara dans ses pensées : elle courrait un grave danger en restant avec lui. Et un jour, il devra prendre une décision drastique afin de la protéger. Son estomac se noua : comment allait-il faire pour la laisser derrière lui ? Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le choix non plus.

\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Il lui fallait une arme pour le contrer, une défense solide. Et quoi de mieux que lui céder tous ses secrets ?

\- Comme ce matin, tu vas fermer les yeux. Sauf que je ne visiterai pas ton esprit. C'est dans le mien que tu iras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te dois bien ça.

Elle hésita d'abord : mais il la conforta, la rassura.

\- Ce ne sera pas beau, ces images ne te plairont pas. Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches qui je suis. Laisse-toi guider par le son de ma voix. Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le-moi. Sinon…

Il posa ses doigts sur sa tempe, prit un bol d'air frais et brisa sa carapace mentale : il était prêt, il s'y était préparé. Il espérait simplement ne pas la perdre à cause de ça.

Timide, elle le suivit dans son esprit, passa ses portes et ses forteresses. Au bout d'un moment vinrent les premières sensations. Puis, les premières couleurs. Et enfin, les souvenirs se dessinèrent entièrement.

La Guerre du Temps ; d'abord, vint la Guerre du Temps.

Et c'était un massacre. Il n'existait aucune poésie, aucune figure de style pour décrire la chose plus délicatement : seul l'horreur subsistait dans ce souvenir tenace. L'horreur, où qu'elle posât le regard : des hommes agonisants, des orphelins apeurés, des femmes, des milliers d'inconnus, morts ou presque, qu'on oubliait, qu'on oubliera. Le crime à l'état brut, à l'état pur.

Il y avait des gens, des civils comme des soldats, qui se mélangeaient et qui tombaient les uns derrière les autres, sous les armes de la colère braquées contre leurs poitrines ; les Daleks avaient l'avantage et de loin. Les cris, le sang, la peur, la destruction et le ciel rouge, témoin de cette infâme boucherie, caressaient de ses larmes vermeilles les cadavres encore chauds. La scène était souillée par une violence qui la dépassait largement, vicieuse, capricieuse, bestiale.

Et l'odeur… L'odeur âpre qui caressait ses narines, la fusion du feu et de la mort planant comme un éternel nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes… Rose la sentait. La ressentait. La vivait, morte et pourtant, plus réelle que jamais.

Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, sans rien dire.

Que dire ?

« Viens » la guida-t-il avant de la prendre par la main. « Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. »

La Guerre du Temps n'était qu'une photo dans un album de traumatisme, un fragment qu'il lui avait permis de parcourir. Elle était dans sa tête, bien que l'idée ne soit concevable facilement : le Gallifreyien, ouvrir son esprit intentionnellement ? Pourtant, il le lui avait pleinement demandé, sans vraiment lui laisser de choix : briser le silence était nécessaire pour contrer la menace au-dessus de leurs cous.

Lorsque le souvenir s'effaça, ce ne fut pas pour quelque chose de plus beau, de moins triste ; des amitiés brisées par le temps, des fantômes romanesques qui dansaient, s'essoufflaient et disparaissaient, remplacés par d'autres ballets. Il y avait toutes ses blessures, ses chagrins, ses hontes, sa lâcheté exposés au grand jour, sa brûlante colère, tout autour duquel dansait ses démons.

La jeune femme détailla chaque visage, chaque histoire, chaque fin et son estomac se tordit sous la culpabilité.

« Ça va ? »

Elle hocha de la tête.

Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, il l'emmena plus loin, vers une histoire qu'il n'avait jamais contée. L'horizon, synonyme d'espoir, se referma. Et les béantes plaies de son âme, incicatrisables, s'ouvrirent.

Sa famille, sa première famille apparut. D'abord son enfance, parmi les autres enfants, son adolescence, à l'Académie, ses premières affections, ses premières déceptions, ses premières erreurs ; ses rêves. Puis vint l'amour, le vrai ; et ses enfants, ses trois beaux enfants. Tout le monde était mort, enterré. Une triste défaite, une triste douleur, un triste jour à jamais gravé dans son âme. Il ne restait que lui et ses regrets, tout ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, tout ce qu'il ne leur avait pas fait.

Ses voyages avaient été le moyen de s'abandonner. Jamais plus il n'avait été le même ; n'ayant plus que Susan, il avait été brutalement secoué lorsqu'elle aussi lui fut arraché. Et tous ses compagnons, toutes ces personnes, allant et venant au gré des époques ; à peine le temps de s'attacher que déjà, elles s'effaçaient.

Et vint l'incontournable ; ne respectant aucune chronologie, vint Rose. Rose, telle qu'il la voyait, telle qui la ressentait. Il ne l'avait certes pas aimé comme il le fallait, un peu trop fort, un peu trop vite, mais il l'avait quand même aimée. Il l'avait quand même aimée, d'une manière singulière et tout à fait inexplicable : il ne pouvait pas faire sans elle. Il ne pouvait la mettre hors de sa vue, hors de sa vie, comme les autres la précédant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait été Rose, tout simplement. Un petit bout d'humaine émergeant dans sa vie, par hasard et qui l'avait solidement accroché. Elle avait su chasser son amertume, elle avait eu de la chance ; à part si c'était lui. Deux Rose, il n'y en avait pas.

Il lui permit de voir la douleur qu'il avait ressenti durant son absence, cette douleur que la douceur de Martha et la franchise de Donna n'avait pu apaiser. Il lui permit de tout voir jusqu'à sa création : parce qu'après, elle connaissait l'histoire.

\- Tu sais tout, maintenant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je savais que c'était horrible… mais pas à ce point

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Dis-toi que ça va mieux, maintenant.

Son allégresse ne dura éternellement, un rapide constat lui arracha le cœur : un jour, une décision impossible devra être prise. La prophétie n'était certaine mais au premier signe annonciateur, il se promit de la protéger : et loin de lui était le meilleur des remparts.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et huma son délicieux parfum. Dans son estomac, le désir dansait.

\- Regarde, dit-il, en pointant le menton vers le ciel.

Une étoile filante descendait, descendait, descendait vers la Terre. Ils firent un vœu. Elle descendait encore et ne disparaissait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux lorsque la météorite percuta la Méditerranée, bien loin. Mais bien trop près pour eux. Un bruit sourd fit trembler la ville entière, les lumières vacillèrent.

Rose se retourna vers lui, l'inquiétude barrant son front. Elle s'affola lorsqu'elle vit le regard sombre de son ami.

\- Docteur ?

Il se dressa sur ses pieds, observant impuissant la mer s'éloigner d'une bonne centaine de mètres du rivage. Un grondement au loin était déjà perceptible et n'annonçait aucune bonne nouvelle.

\- Docteur !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, tétanisé. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

\- Cours. COURS !

C'était perdu d'avance, il le savait. Aucune ville au monde n'était capable de supporter le désastre qui se préparait. Barcelone était perdue. Ils étaient perdus.

Saisissant sa main rose, ils se précipitèrent vers l'hôtel des arts, plus haut building de la capitale catalane ; le plus proche surtout. Même si son acte était vain, ils ne perdaient rien à essayer. Ils mirent bien dix minutes à l'atteindre et lorsque pour la dernière fois, il regarda la mer, la vague immense était bien trop proche.

A l'entrée, on tenta de l'arrêter, il parla de l'imminent tsunami, on douta de sa santé mentale. Pourtant, il passa la sécurité et emmena la blonde jusqu'au dernier étage. Au même moment, une sirène ébranla la ville.

Il força la première chambre qui donnait vu sur les terres. Les murs tremblaient déjà, le choc était imminent. Dans le désespoir, ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain et fermèrent les yeux.

\- Docteur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On va y survivre ?

Ils le devaient. Ils avaient un futur.

Sauf si William avait menti.

Sauf si William s'était trompé.

\- Je…

Et le reste se passa très vite : il y eut le bruit avant la collision, l'eau, les cris, la destruction, la douleur et puis, plus rien.

Plus rien sauf un horrible constat : Barcelone venait de disparaitre de la carte.

oOo

« La Terre entière avait frissonné, ce matin-là : la prédiction des Mayas allait-elle se réaliser ou pas ? La journée du 21 décembre 2012 se déroula pourtant normalement et tous s'accordait à dire que la fin du monde n'arrivera pas ce soir : nombreux étaient les organismes clamant « l'Apocalypse n'aura pas lieu !». Le ciel semble en avoir décidé autrement. Aux alentours de 21h, une pluie de météorites frappa la surface de la planète, rasant des métropoles et causant des dégâts irréversibles. Le nombre de victimes est incommensurable, celui des disparus est effarant. Les gouvernements tentent désespérément de calmer la violence émergent dans les rues de leur pays ; en parallèle, les Etats les moins ravagés par les catastrophes envoient par-delà les frontières, le maximum d'aide qui leur est possible de fournir. Pourtant, une nouvelle ère de chaos s'ouvre à nous et une question sur toutes les lèvres : allons-nous y survivre ? Suite, page 2.

23 décembre 2012. The Times »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour !**

 **Un chapitre long qui sera suivi d'un chapitre beaucoup plus court, puisqu'il conclura la première partie de mon histoire. Je suis dans une période de partiels, je suis donc ravie de pouvoir le publier dans les temps, mais pour cela, il se pourrait que des fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxes, ou des phrases beaucoup trop longues que je n'ai pas vu, ont pu échapper à ma vigilance. Néanmoins, bonne lecture !**

 _Résumé : la relation entre Rose et le Docteur s'est arrangée, peut-être un peu trop : un baiser, tout de même, enfin ! Ayant été envoyé par Torchwood à Barcelone, Rose s'est confiée au Gallifreyien des révélations de William (le Docteur deviendra-t-il un nouveau Dark Vador ou pas ?), en échange, il lui a montré les grandes lignes de son passé. Mais à la fin de la journée, une météorite tomba sur la mer, un tsunami s'occupa de raser la capitale catalane : une question, deux même : avaient-ils survécu (mais pourquoi les aurais-je tué ?) ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir (comment pourrais-je écrire dans un monde où la fin du monde avait lieu ? Sacré 21 décembre 2012) ? La plus importante question restant : le Docteur humain changera-t-il au profit de la part de noirceur qu'il possède dans son coeur ? (mais ça, ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je répondrais tout de suite :))_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Rose posa une main devant ses yeux entrouverts, aveuglée par l'éblouissante lumière du soleil. Le sable frais crissait sous ses doigts et l'odeur de la mer était beaucoup plus forte. Le froid, beaucoup plus vif.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, sa solitude l'interpellant immédiatement. Mais elle était seule. Elle n'était même plus en Espagne.

\- Docteur ?

Une migraine cruelle l'assaillait, lui volant sa concentration. Un désagréable sifflement soufflait sur la braise de sa douleur, rendant intolérable jusqu'à ses propres battements de cœur ; au moins, elle était en vie.

Un vent malfaisant balaya son énergie d'un coup impardonnable, elle posa sa tête contre le sol humide et compta mentalement. Tout son corps lui brûlait bien que sa peau n'ait subit la morsure d'un feu quelconque.

\- Docteur !

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de retrouver ses forces et se leva, la paume plaquait contre le front. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, où était-elle, où était passé le Gallifreyien ?

Barcelone avait disparu, le tsunami, l'imminence de la catastrophe, lui, tout avait disparu. Tout, à l'exception de la mer.

Et puis, son sang se glaça.

Darlig Ulv Stranden.

Il n'y avait aucun doute : cet endroit avait marqué sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours, symbole de fin, de début, d'un tournant certain dans son histoire. Aussi, elle observa la côte norvégienne, mille questions se bousculant dans sa tête : cette plage était aussi sombre que ses rêves le lui dépeignaient. Elle semblait s'étendre à l'infinité, peut-être s'étendait-elle à l'infini. Comme quoi, le plus grand des océans pouvaient être tout aussi étouffant que la plus petite des prisons.

\- Docteur ?!

Elle marcha sans savoir où aller, le sable n'en finissait pas de se déployer : que s'était-il passé, comment était-elle arrivée en Norvège ? Elle devait réfléchir mais son mal de crâne n'était pas du tout complaisant : qu'aurait fait le Docteur ? Un tas de scénario se formèrent : et s'il était mort ? Elle refusa d'y penser plus longtemps et avança vers les falaises, le cerveau en fusion.

Des bruits de pas, d'un chien qui courait dans le sable plus précisément, l'interpellèrent dans son dos. Faisant volte-face, un loup passa devant elle, sans la voir, fuyant un chasseur encapuchonné.

Le chasseur lui coupa la route à son tour, sur les traces de la bête : il était déterminé mais patient, sachant que l'issue de cette traque se soldera par sa victoire.

\- Attendez ! cria Rose, à l'égard de l'homme qui ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se précipita vers eux, le canidé était acculé à la falaise.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! essaya-t-elle.

C'était peine perdue

\- Tu es prise, s'amusa le trappeur. Tu ne m'échapperas plus.

Le loup montra les crocs, malgré la détresse bien trop humaine qu'on lisait dans ses yeux. Ça n'effraya pas l'autre, qui baissa sa capuche, dans un éclat de rire.

\- Tu croyais m'avoir ? Tu t'es perdue, Rose. A vouloir me sauver, tu t'es perdue beaucoup trop loin. Tu es à moi, maintenant. Ç'en est fini.

Le Docteur, un substitut beaucoup plus maléfique, s'approcha lentement de la bête qui grogna. Le sang tâchait son pelage, elle continua bravement de menacer le démon : il n'avait pas peur, il la savait inoffensive : comme un chien qui aboie mais qui jamais ne mord. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise quand sa mâchoire sauvage se referma autour de son cou, transformant son rictus en un gargouillement écœurant.

Et puis, comme un mauvais rêve, l'apparition disparut, emportant dans son sillage, son loup et son cadavre, la peur et la haine.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes, pantoise, avant de s'effondrer au sol : son mal était de plus en plus fort, il la dévorait vivante et impitoyablement. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrachait de sa poitrine, tellement il battait vite. Et la fièvre qui cuisait son cerveau suait à grosses gouttes sur tout son corps ; son nez saigna.

\- Rose ?

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, couverts par un voile obscur. Un homme était penché sur elle, un homme qu'elle connaissait.

\- Docteur ? Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

Ses traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur et la prit contre lui : il n'allait pas laisser la fin du monde lui priver de ce contact rassurant.

\- Longue histoire. Nous devons rentrer, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

Il glissa un bras sous son aisselle et la rapprocha de l'eau.

\- Tu n'es pas mort ? Que fait-on en Norvège ?

\- On n'est pas en Norvège. Ecoute attentivement tout ce que je vais te dire. On…

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, son attention captivait par une silhouette, au loin.

\- Rose, je te parle !

\- Attends, l'interrompit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle indiqua l'ombre du menton, qui vagabondait le long de la plage. Lentement, les traits blonds d'une enfant se dessinèrent : une petite fille, de quatre, cinq ans, se promenait pieds nus dans l'eau, tête baissée. Aucun signe d'un parent, d'un adulte à l'horizon. Elle semblait abandonnée, triste. Ses épaules étaient secouées par d'intarissables mais silencieux sanglots. Et tandis qu'elle marchait, elle s'enfonçait vers la mer, vers le danger qu'elle ignorait certainement.

\- Hey ?! hurla la Londonienne, afin que la gamine l'entende.

Bravant ses limites, elle se hissa sur ses pieds et se rua sur elle, suivie par un Seigneur du Temps qui lui demandait toujours de revenir. « On ne va pas la laisser là, elle pourrait se noyer », répondit-elle méchamment.

L'enfant leva des yeux mouillés vers eux et s'arrêta. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, le chagrin fit place à une surprise sans précédent. Puis, à la peur. Elle laissa tomber son doudou, un lapin dont l'oreille bleue était pour le moins singulière, tournant le dos à la gigantesque vague qui se formait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ne reste pas là !

Mais la petite fille se contentait d'attendre, d'attendre Rose, d'attendre la mort. Elle ne réagit qu'avant de disparaitre sous les centaines de litres d'eau :

\- Maman, papa… J'ai peur… Ne les laissez pas m'emmener…

Mais c'était trop tard.

Et lorsque la houle glaciale s'échoua sur la rive, le corps avait disparu : il ne restait que le curieux lapin en peluche.

Rose posa une main devant sa bouche, pétrifiée.

\- Où sont ses parents ?! Ils ne peuvent pas… on doit prévenir quelqu'un !

Sans répondre, le Gallifreyien fixait l'endroit où l'enfant se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Docteur !

\- On doit rentrer.

\- Non ! On doit l'aider !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout ça n'existe pas ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et si tu y restes trop longtemps, tu n'en reviendras pas.

Elle le regarda étrangement.

\- Mais… Et…

\- Elle n'est pas réelle, Rose. Rien de tout ça ne l'est.

La jeune femme s'écroula, prise de vertiges insoutenables. Le sifflement reprit de plus belle, du sang s'écoula de ses oreilles. Le brun s'approcha d'elle, plaqua une main fraîche sur son front : son seul réel contact avec la réalité.

\- S'il te plaît, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu vois la lumière ?

\- Quelle…

Soudain, son paysage devint plus clair, comme sous les feux d'un projecteur géant. Elle hocha de la tête et s'appuya sur son épaule, totalement vide.

\- Concentre-toi sur ma voix.

Son énergie continuait de lui manquer et s'épuisait dans la course du temps : tout devenait plus lourd, jusqu'à son propre corps. Le bruit des vagues disparut, l'odeur iodé aussi. Au loin, elle vit un homme portant un nœud papillon lui faire un clin d'œil et s'effaçait à son tour. Peu à peu, le reste de son monde tomba en ruine, elle ferma les yeux.

Et Rose se réveilla.

oOo

Trois visages étaient penchés sur elle : un homme, un médecin certainement, son père et le Docteur, qui portait, comme elle, des vêtements en papier. Elle se redressa avant de se rallonger illico, commandée par les supplications appuyées de sa tête, qui menaçait d'exploser.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda ce dernier.

Ils étaient dans une salle froide, sans décoration, sans couleur. Une infirmerie. Et son corps reposait sur un lit d'hôpital, une intraveineuse lui perforait le bras.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un effet secondaire de la téléportation. Tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans un couloir intertemporel, je suis venu te chercher avant que… Ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore là ?! vociféra-t-il en se retournant vers Pete d'un ton accusateur. Je vous avais pourtant défendu d'utiliser un tel procédé !

Il était furieux. Et encore, furieux était un mot bien tendre.

\- Si on ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez tous les deux morts, objecta ce dernier, qui se lava de toute responsabilité.

\- Vous m'enlèverez cette puce, j'ignore comment vous avez pu me la mettre, j'ai pourtant été attentif, mais je refuse d'être…

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir, le coupa-t-il. Et même si je le voulais, je ne le ferais pas. Chaque agent se doit d'en avoir une, même moi. Vous ne dérogerez pas à la règle.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on m'implante quoi que ce soit sans mon accord, qu'on enregistre tous mes déplacements, mes états de santé, qu'importe et qu'on aille jusqu'à me contrôler !

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas.

Rose regardait les deux hommes, perdue entre son mal de crâne atroce et leur dispute. Même la phrase la plus simple demandait un effort surhumain, alors des éclats de voix accentués par une situation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ç'en était carrément incompréhensible.

\- Ta puce, qu'on t'a réintégré durant ton séjour à l'hôpital, a un système de téléportation intégré, expliqua son père, qu'on utilise qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Quand on a vu la pluie de météorites foncer sur la Terre, on a activé un bouclier, nous protégeant du plus gros de l'impact. Mais quelques astéroïdes ont pu passer la barrière et on n'a malheureusement rien pu faire. On savait que Barcelone allait indirectement être touché, on vous y a extrait à temps.

La jeune femme les observa, bouche bée.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Il y a beaucoup de morts ?

Pete Tyler baissa la tête :

\- Vingt météorites ont touché la surface de la planète, six sont tombée sur d'importantes métropoles, dont deux grandes mégapoles. Les autres ont percuté le sol dans des lieux inhabités, des déserts, l'océan très souvent. Mais les ondes de choc ont causé de très gros dommages, des tsunamis en l'occurrence, des destructions, des tempêtes partout dans le monde. C'est… Une première, dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

\- Il y a beaucoup de morts ? insista-t-elle.

Le quadragénaire se raidit, ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir : il dût se faire violence pour ne pas montrer son profond désarroi. Sa force, il la puisa dans les images les plus heureuses qu'il possédait, évitant de se dire que ce conte de fée était tout bonnement terminé ; son corps, plus que son esprit, eut du mal à ne pas flancher.

\- Reposez-vous, on en reparlera plus tard, s'éclipsa-t-il. Il est très tôt, dormez et quand ça ira mieux, vous n'aurez qu'à me retrouver dans mon bureau.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, marmonna le Docteur face à son intolérable patron.

\- Mais de maman, de Tony, tu as des nouvelles ?

Silence glacial.

\- Papa, réponds-moi ?!

Il tourna les talons et disparu, suivi du médecin de garde ; il n'entendait plus sa fille. Ou faisait semblant de ne plus l'entendre.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Rose en se retournant vers le Gallifreyien, pleine d'espoir.

\- Je ne connaissais que le gros de l'histoire, je me suis focalisé sur toi en te voyant inconsciente.

\- On est là depuis longtemps ?

\- Trois jours, je me suis réveillé i peine une heure. On est à Cardiff.

\- Pourquoi pas Londres ?

\- Parce qu'il se trouvait à Cardiff quand il a activé le téléporteur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Le Gallifreyien fronça les sourcils, son regard s'assombrit : le comportement du père de Rose était pour le moins inquiétant. Il connaissait ce genre de feinte, l'excuse pour remettre à plus tard le vrai centre du problème. Son attitude était semblable à une fuite, sinon, il n'aurait tardé à la rassurer par une réponse simple. Les pires questions lui vinrent en tête : qu'adviendrait-il de sa jeune amie, si la moitié de sa famille avait été détruite ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Ta mère ? s'exclama-t-il faussement scandalisé. Elle est plus solide qu'un Seigneur du Temps, bien sûr qu'elle va bien ! Tony aussi, il ne peut être plus en sécurité qu'avec elle le protégeant.

Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper.

Pourtant…

Ils enfilèrent chacun une veste et inquiets, curieux, rejoignirent Peter, ignorant la consigne de rester à l'infirmerie. Le bureau provisoire du président n'était guère éloigné de cette dernière, la base de Cardiff étant beaucoup plus petite que celle d'Illford : ils n'eurent qu'un petit escalier à monter, des courts couloirs à franchir et ils y étaient.

La blonde rentra comme une furie dans la pièce remplie de plantes et de papiers en désordre, coupant la conversation entre son père et Gwen. Elle ne prit la peine de le laisser la sermonner et frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Maman va bien ? Je dois l'appeler.

L'homme d'affaire raccompagna la brune, lui soufflant quelques consignes au passage et ferma la porte, las.

\- Rose, ce n'est pas poli d'entrer…

\- Je peux l'appeler ? répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Il supplia le Docteur du regard, qui ne put que l'encourager : ce dernier n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre la situation. Un air sombre dissimula son visage.

\- Les satellites ont été détruits. C'est silence radio depuis trois jours.

Pete était ravagé, les yeux dans le vague fixant un point dans le vide. L'estomac de la téméraire se tordit.

\- Mais tout va bien, Londres n'a pas été touchée ?

\- Il n'y a peut-être qu'une partie de l'Amérique du Sud qui n'a pas du tout était touché par les ondes de chocs, dit-il en reprenant son calme. Les Etats-Unis, côte Est et Ouest ont été complètement dévastées, New-York et Los Angeles, entre autres, sont partiellement détruits. La Chine, le Japon, la…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Londres a été touchée ?

Son père se leva de son fauteuil et prit appui sur la table, face à elle, en l'attrapant par le bout des doigts. Il lui réserva un sourire réconfortant, empli d'espoir. Avant de s'effondrer : il n'arrivait à dissimuler ses tremblements, à faire semblant. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, il secoua affirmativement de la tête, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à demi-mot.

Rose le laissa faire, pétrifiée. L'information avait du mal à atteindre son cerveau, comme si l'on tentait de contredire une vérité absolue : ce n'était pas possible.

\- Ils sont tous les deux morts…, hoqueta-t-il finalement.

Son rythme cardiaque évolua à grades constants et chaque battement devenait de plus en plus douloureux. La colère s'installa en elle, elle rejeta l'homme détruit, les yeux fusillant quiconque croisait leur route.

\- Tu te trompes. Elle est encore en vie.

\- Rose, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle…

\- Non ! J'ai grandi avec cette version-là et je peux te dire qu'elle est bien différente de la tienne. Tu ne la connais pas telle je la connais, elle est beaucoup plus forte que ta Jackie. Dis-lui Docteur, explique-lui comment elle est !

Mais ce dernier se taisait et ne bougeait, le silence ayant construit une forteresse d'acier autour de lui.

\- DIS-LUI !

\- Il a raison, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Si une météorite est tombée sur Londres, ta mère ne peut avoir survécu.

La blonde le foudroya du regard.

\- D'où viennent-elles ? demanda l'ancien Seigneur du Temps, dont la question l'intriguait particulièrement. Personne n'a pu prévoir leur venue ?

\- C'est un trou noir, la Terre se fait aspirer.

Le Gallifreyien haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Un trou noir ?

\- Une supernova qui s'est contractée sous l'effet de sa gravité centrale, jusqu'à devenir un trou noir. Nos scientifiques ne savaient même pas que c'était possible.

\- C'est extrêmement rare, en fait.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à une solution : une supernova : voilà que ça devenait intéressant.

\- Je vous dérange ? Ma mère vient de…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la blonde, qui les lorgnait écœurée, désabusée.

Tenir debout au bord du ravin. Et tomber. Ce fut les sensations qu'elle ressentait, tandis que la peur, lentement, l'étouffait. Un sentiment d'asphyxie lui prit la gorge, elle s'affaissa sur la chaise. Des larmes indépendantes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Le Docteur s'avança vers elle, avant de s'arrêter, stoppé net par son regard venimeux.

\- On s'en moque du trou noir, de la supernova, elle n'est pas morte. Elle… Elle n'est..

Mais même elle n'y croyait pas et se le répéter n'y changeait rien. Elle tenta de se lever, sans succès. Tout s'écroulait, autour d'elle, ses repères, sa foi, son monde : sa mère avait été son épaule, son modèle, sa meilleure amie, elles ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien mais elles avaient toujours été solidaires ; elles deux contre le reste du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas être toute seule maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas, si jeune, devoir avancer sans elle.

Elle n'en avait pas la capacité.

\- Je veux aller à Londres. Tu l'as cherché, au moins ?

\- Non, c'est inutile, il y a des destructions jusqu'à Bristol. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait survécu ?

\- Je sais pas, elle… Elle… Oh mon dieu…

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, retenant le haut-de-cœur qui l'agitait violemment. Ses épaules flanchaient, son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Pete fit un pas vers elle, elle le menaça de ne plus avancer.

Un souffle glacial se répandit dans ses veines, il faisait soudainement si froid qu'elle se mit à frissonner. Le Docteur parla, lui parla, elle n'entendait plus rien, loin, bien loin. Et dans son univers ne vivait plus que sa douleur, dansant autour de son pauvre cadavre.

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal qu'elle voulait s'arracher l'esprit pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Qu'allait-elle faire, sans sa mère ?

Le Gallifreyien prit place face à elle, braqua une lampe sur son œil. Elle ne réagit pas, pensait à elle, à son frère, à tout ce que ce monde lui avait donné et tout ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Il caressa sa joue humide et lui prit la main, l'appela doucement. Alors, lentement, elle revint à elle et le regarda.

\- On va trouver une solution. On va sauver ta mère. On va sauver le monde. Comme d'habitude. D'accord ?

Elle serra ses doigts autour des siens, avec une telle force qu'elle en eut mal ; mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Et se traita d'idiote, s'insulta de tous les noms : le Docteur était là et tout se finit bien, avec le Docteur. Il y avait quelques ratés, parfois, un ou deux morts, mais l'ultime chapitre était meilleur que le reste de l'histoire : comment avait-elle pu oublier sa présence ? Sa chance de l'avoir à ses côtés ?

\- Tu le peux ?

 _J'espère._ Il pensait doucement, incertain que son plan fonctionne.

\- Je le peux, sourit-il. Elle ne va pas se débarrasser de moi comme ça !

Il se retourna vers son patron, qui écoutait doucement, sans y croire.

\- On va devoir se rendre à Londres, je vais avoir besoin d'un compte-rendu des routes accessibles, d'une voiture et de vivres. Rose, profite de ce temps pour te reposer. Tu en as besoin. On partira dès que tu seras prête.

\- Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour y aller sans moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande.

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il baisa son front et attendit qu'elle parte pour tout mettre en place.

Il allait y avoir beaucoup de problèmes et certainement des contre-temps. Mais petit à petit, ils trouvèrent une solution à chaque obstacle qu'ils pourraient rencontrer et aux alentours de midi, après de nombreuses heures à tourner la chose dans tous les sens, ils étaient fins prêts.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, prévint Pete avant qu'ils ne prennent la route, vous êtes un homme mort.

\- On sera tous mort bien avant.

\- Je suis sérieux. Faites attention à elle. Elle… est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Le trentenaire sourit et monta dans la voiture, à la place du conducteur ; Rose s'était déjà installée et attendait, impatiente de prendre la route.

\- Allons-y ?

\- Allons-y.

Elle fit un dernier adieu à son père et ils sortirent du garage, tournèrent en direction de l'A48.

Il pleuvait, une averse diluvienne qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours : le temps était gris, le temps était noir, il tournait à l'orage. Des éclairs illuminaient le ciel obscur, comme d'immenses et brefs filaments lumineux. Un vent violent soufflait, personne, à part les deux téméraires, n'osait le braver. Et ça se gâtait encore : la fin du monde et mille scénarios s'écrivaient, sans qu'un ne prévalut un autre.

La population ne connaissait l'existence du trou noir, visible derrière les nuages. Elle ne se doutait pas que cette brusque chaleur était causée par la désagrégation de la couche d'ozone, sous l'effet du brome et du chlore. Elle ignorait même que la pluie deviendra tempête, que la tempête deviendra ouragan et que l'ouragan s'occupera de raser les nombreuses villes qui avaient été épargnées. Non, ils étaient chez eux, à prier, à parler, à se remettre difficilement de ces derniers événements. Ils continuaient leurs vies et seuls quelques sceptiques qui criaient à la fin du monde, tous s'occupaient à célébrer ce jour spécial, dans un silence d'outre-tombe.

Dans l'habitacle, l'ambiance n'était guère plus gaie. Le Gallifreyien était perdu dans ses pensées, la Terrienne ne se remettait que doucement de la perte de sa mère : après tout, ils étaient sur le point d'arranger la situation. Par la vitre, elle observa le paysage avant de se retourner vers le trentenaire, lassée de ce déluge permanant.

Il conduisait, il conduisait comme n'importe qui, comme un humain normal, toujours vêtu de sa veste de costume. Il avait un manteau, à l'arrière et un pull bleu marine sur sa chemise blanche. Il ne s'était rasé, il ne se rasait pas beaucoup depuis qu'il était devenu un homme : ça lui allait bien, ça lui allait mieux même, malgré l'air sévère et les quelques années que cette barbe de trois jours lui rajoutait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, menant depuis leur début ce combat enragé contre la gravité : quel air auraient-ils eu, tout plat, comme si on leur avait volé leur bonheur ? Ses yeux, témoins de dix vies, reflétaient ses derniers cauchemars, émotions, véritable livre fermé au titre révélateur. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, sentant l'étude minutieuse qu'on leur portait.

\- Quoi ? soupira leur propriétaire, s'amusant légèrement de cette vive attention.

Elle rougit, elle n'avait pas été discrète.

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir au volant d'une voiture.

Elle se rattrapa comme elle le pût, honteuse d'avoir été surprise en train de le dévisager.

\- J'avais Bessie, avant !

\- Bessie ?

\- Ma voiture. Les Seigneur du Temps m'avaient exilé sur Terre, désactivant le TARDIS, j'ai… Enfin longue histoire, mais j'avais Bessie, mon roadster.

\- Après avoir enfreint la loi de non-interférence, c'est ça ?

Sur la plage catalane, il ne lui avait montré que les grandes lignes de sa vie : s'ils s'étaient aventurés dans tous les détails, il n'aurait pas pu tenir le lien spirituel, tellement sa vie était riche et longue.

\- Tu as bien retenu, à ce que je vois.

\- Qu'as-tu fais, exactement ?

Voyant la curiosité de son amie, il hésita puis se lança : il lui conta son épopée dans son intégralité, de UNIT jusqu'à Sarah, en passant par le Maître et toutes les créatures qu'il avait combattues. Et elle l'écoutait avidement, captivée par son histoire.

\- C'est étrange, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es comme moi et puis je me rends compte, qu'en fait, on se situe à des années-lumière l'un de l'autre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Qu'il y a tellement de différences entre nous ! Tu es un alien, après tout et je ne suis qu'humaine.

\- Je suis humain, maintenant.

\- Oui mais… Tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Toutes ses vies que tu as vécu, qui t'ont marqué… Je le savais mais… C'est tellement différent que de te l'entendre dire. T'es unique. J'ai tellement de chance de te connaitre.

\- Ouais, je sais ! frima-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse !

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et s'engagea sur le Severn Bridge, pont reliant le pays de Galles à l'Angleterre.

\- Et alors, dis-moi, en quoi consiste ton plan ?

Le trajet durait trois heures, en temps normal, mais la météorite avait causé de gros dommages, même aussi loin de Londres ; d'après le Gallifreyien, ils en auraient pour le reste de la journée, avant d'atteindre Reading, ville étape de leur long trajet.

Autant passer le temps de la plus simple des façons : en parlant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment retrouvés, depuis sa création, à part à Barcelone. Mais les conversations avaient été brèves, ils n'avaient fait que courir et le temps leur avait manqué.

\- On va retourner une semaine en arrière. Ce sera un paradoxe mais rien ne peut être pire que ce qui nous attend.

\- Un paradoxe ? Tu peux empêcher une étoile d'exploser ?

Il se retint de rire.

\- Non, je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir. Avant, j'aurais pu, mais… Non. J'ai besoin de l'énergie d'une supernova en effondrement constant pour faire fonctionner le TARDIS. Son âme arrive à maturité et… Je vais avoir du mal à la contenir si je ne termine pas rapidement le vaisseau. Elle risque de mourir, surtout.

La jeune femme s'assombrit : le TARDIS achevée était un pas de plus vers la transformation du Docteur. Vers le futur que William avait vécu. Un peu plus, ils se rapprochaient de cette effroyable fin, comme si chaque moyen pour la contourner n'était qu'un vaste leurre.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse avant de l'enlever, comme si ce geste venait de le brûler.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais on n'a pas le choix. J'ai enclenché le processus dès ma venue dans ce monde, c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Autant qu'on utilise cet énergie à des fins utiles ?

Elle hocha de la tête, sans être pour autant convaincue.

Ils passèrent Bristol puis arrivèrent à Bath, vers 4h. Un barrage de soldats les arrêtèrent -ils entouraient Londres dans un périmètre de 150km- et les avertirent du danger ; néanmoins, cela ne freina pas leur élan, ils continuèrent grâce au laisser-passer de Pete.

La pluie, un déferlement indescriptible, inondait les routes et les champs environnants. Les phares perçaient péniblement le voile opaque qui couvrait leur horizon, plus épais encore que le brouillard de Stephen King. Un bruit assourdissant se répercutait contre la carrosserie de la voiture, téméraire petit bout de ferraille bravant les éléments.

Ils ne comptèrent plus le nombre d'arbres et de poteaux électriques qui s'étaient écrasés sur la route, le nombre de fois où ils durent faire demi-tour. Mais ils avançaient, ne perdaient patience, parlant de tout et de rien, puisque de toute façon, ils n'avaient que ça à faire.

L'avantage de cette proximité prolongée : ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour fuir.

\- Tu es d'accord, au moins, pour qu'on reparte ensemble ?

\- Où ?

\- Dans le TARDIS.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive : le TARDIS. Ils avaient vécu des aventures magnifiques, à ses côtés. Mais la malédiction planait, difficilement oubliable : et si le futur n'était pas aussi beau que leur passé ? Ses six derniers mois étaient catalogués dans sa tête, difficilement oubliables : et si son comportement avait réveillé quelque chose, en lui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Pire encore, s'il le savait mais gardait sa rancœur pour lui, par peur de la blesser ?

\- Si tu veux toujours de moi, pourquoi pas.

Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi ?

\- Tu pourrais m'en vouloir. Tu devrais m'en vouloir.

Il soupira intérieurement : ils n'en avaient pas fini, avec ça ? Il ne pensait pas remettre ce sujet dans leur conversation, pas maintenant qu'il croyait avoir été clair.

\- Je t'ai entièrement pardonné. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Aucun signe qu'il mentait ne le trahissait : mais Rose ne pouvait s'en contenter, il savait très bien porter des masques et maquiller la vérité à son avantage.

\- Je t'aurais détesté, si tu m'avais traité de la sorte, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu avais tes raisons.

Qu'il la dupe ou non, elle, elle avait toujours du mal à passer outre les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites. Pourquoi être aussi gentil, aussi doux avec elle, alors que son seul remerciement avait été des engueulades et des coups dans le dos ?

La Londonienne se tendit contre son siège, laissant la paranoïa noircir sa perception.

\- Qu'importe la situation, à ta place, je te l'aurais fait payer très cher, persista-t-elle.

Elle s'accrochait à ses lèvres, s'attendant à recevoir sa condamnation : elle préférait souffrir maintenant que de laisser toute rancune pourrir la racine de leur relation. Pourtant, la réponse qu'elle reçut ne correspondait pas à l'aveu qu'elle pensait entendre.

\- Il semble alors que mes sentiments soient plus forts que les tiens, dit-il sur un ton bien trop sec.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal.

Peut-être l'avait-elle cherché, à douter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mais ça ne l'empêchait de le dévisager, bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-il penser chose pareille ? Au vu de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? De tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis le début ?

Elle resta à le fixer, comme un chien fixerait son maître en colère, il ne daigna pas se détourner de sa route pour la rassurer, la condamner : son tambour sanguinolent rata le rythme et se perdit dans une fausse partition. A jouer l'indifférence, à jouer avec ses limites, elle les avait atteinte et dépassée. Sa gorge se serra.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas !

Elle pouvait lui dire qu'il était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout : elle le voulait si fort qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux, si elle parlait ? Ils avaient trop à perdre : l'amour était une arme qu'il pouvait retourner contre elle.

La blonde serra les poings, à s'en planter les ongles dans la peau et ferma les yeux, le crâne contre la vitre froide. L'amour. Essayez de résister à l'amour. Il pouvait tout lui donner. Et tout lui reprendre en un claquement de doigt. Ça lui en filait des vertiges, sur quel pied devait-elle danser ? Elle avait tout à perdre, au final : lui. Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Ils passèrent Chippenham puis Swindon puis Newbury. Les paysages se ressemblaient, gris, détruits, similaires aux sentiments qui les dépassaient. Rose avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film catastrophe dont les héros, eux, n'étaient que de pathétiques amis qui ne se comprenaient plus.

Pourquoi n'y arrivaient-ils plus ?

Ah oui. Parce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout gâcher.

Les minutes défilèrent et décrivirent une boucle, deux boucles, le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre au rythme de la Terre qui continuait de tourner. La nuit arriva.

\- Allez Rose, tu ne vas pas faire la tête indéfiniment, quand même ?

\- Je ne fais pas la tête.

Il arqua un sourcil puis freina brusquement.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Rien.

\- Rose ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es murée dans ce silence, c'est désagréable. Dis-moi quelque chose !

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

La sensation de leur baiser lui revint, son souffle, le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans son cou, le frisson qu'elle avait ressenti : elle le ressentait encore.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture, l'averse la trempa de la tête au pied ; elle s'en moqua bien et continua à fouler le bitume de ses pas déséquilibrés.

\- Tu crois aller jusqu'où, comme ça ?!

Le Docteur la rattrapa et l'empoigna par le bras.

\- Reviens, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle l'ignora tout bonnement, se dégagea sèchement de son emprise. Il la saisit beaucoup plus violemment que la première fois et la serra contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se débattit, lui hurla de la lâcher. Il la maitrisa sans trop de peine.

\- Tu comptes, pour moi, énormément. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser le contraire, lâcha-t-elle finalement, la fumée sortant de son nez.

\- C'est pour _ça,_ tout ce cinéma ?

Elle le foudroya du regard, avant de se calmer, par absence de choix.

\- Pas que.

Il la ramena jusqu'au véhicule et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis, il se rassit du côté conducteur, sans démarrer le contact.

\- On ne repart pas ?

\- Non. J'attends d'abord que tu t'expliques.

\- Tu vas attendre longtemps.

Il fixa sa montre sur le poignet.

\- Pas de problème, il nous reste vingt heures avant que Jupiter ne sorte de son orbite et ne nous détruise. Et de Reading à Londres, il y a quatorze heures de marche. J'ai tout mon temps, comme tu vois. Donc je t'écoute.

\- Docteur, allons-y. Ça ne changera rien, de toute façon.

\- Pour moi, si.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Je vais le regretter. On le regrettera tous les deux.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle gémit, sur le point d'exploser.

\- J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. Peur de ce qui nous attend.

\- De ce que je vais devenir.

\- Oui. Tu m'as embrassé, à Barcelone.

Le Gallifreyien grinça des dents : il aurait dû se douter que ce geste allait avoir des répercussions.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Et c'est justement ça le problème.

Il ne la suivait plus.

\- Tu as engagé quelque chose qui n'a pas de retour.

\- C'est ce qu'on voulait, non ? Quelque chose ensemble ?

\- De base, oui. Mais avec ce qui se prépare… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'aimer, pas tout de suite. Et lorsque tu… enfin, tu m'as fait comprendre que j'avais tort. C'est bien mais pas aussi vite… ça s'emballe, ça nous échappe et… Perdre un ami, ce sera dur alors perdre l'homme que j'aime… mon amant, ça me tuera.

Les joues du brun devinrent blanches, puis rouges : lui qui ne montrait aucune émotion, ça lui changeait de d'habitude. Dans une autre occasion, la blonde s'en serait amusée : néanmoins, la situation était beaucoup trop grave pour laisser la place aux rires. Sa gêne n'accentuait que ses doutes.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça…, se défendit-il.

\- Mais tu en as envie.

La tension grimpa lorsqu'il lâcha un simple « oui ». On aurait dit deux adolescents s'exprimant pour la première fois leur sentiment : sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents. Et qu'une histoire entre eux pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur eux, comme sur leurs proches.

\- Comment résister maintenant ? On… On…

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, calmant les milliers de papillons qui agitait son estomac.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ne le faisons pas ! s'emporta-t-il, plus audacieux. Au diable William et son passé, notre futur sera comme il sera et tant pis si on en souffre. Au moins, on en aura profité ?

Mais l'expression qui se dessina sur son visage lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'osera rien entre eux. Comment étaient-ils passé du stade de « on ne devrait pas aller trop vite » à « on n'y ira plus du tout » ?

Il chavirait face au vent et sombrait dans l'océan de ses émotions. Son ventre se tordit, ses yeux se noyèrent dans les flaques. Elle lui demandait d'être comme avant, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le voir. Comme avant ; un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière.

\- Je suis désolée… je ne peux pas. Je t'aime et mon cœur me hurle dessus pour me faire taire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu te transformeras, tu auras beau me faire croire le contraire, tu te transformeras. Tu te transformeras et toi, comme moi, savons que je suis la seule à pouvoir te sauver. Je donnerai tout pour te faire revenir et je trouverai la force nécessaire, puisque tu es le Docteur. Ma vie s'il le faut, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Mais si tu deviens _mon_ Docteur… Je n'y arriverai pas, ce sera au-dessus de mes capacités. Je me connais. Je sombrerai avec toi, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. On se perdra mutuellement. Si l'on doit surpasser cet obstacle, ce ne sera que de cette façon. En me faisant croire qu'il n'y a rien de possible entre nous.

Elle avait chuchoté sa décision et son regard suppliait de ne pas la contredire. Il n'en fit rien, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne trouva d'autre solution : ça lui fit mal d'avouer qu'elle avait raison.

Il la fixa intensément : comment pouvait-on se désirer et se déchirer de cette façon, en même temps ? Fichu futur, qui tuait toute action prématurément. Alors il blâma ce corps, ces hormones, son humanité qui ne faisait rien comme il le voulait. Mais ce n'était que ses sentiments, qui débordait de son unique cœur : comment les contenir sans exploser de l'intérieur ?

Beaucoup de questions. Et aucune réponse.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, il ferma les yeux : peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, il ne se dégagea pas : son baiser était tellement bon, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en passer.

\- Mais on survivra à ça, termina-t-elle. Et lorsque ce sera fini, je te promets que… Qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. En attendant, restons-en là. Ton futur toi ne pourra détruire aucune histoire, si aucune histoire n'a encore été construite.

Elle captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle disait : alors il puisa le courage pour eux deux et se sépara d'elle ; ça le rendit fou, il n'en fit rien paraître.

\- C'est une sage décision, dit-il finalement.

Il tourna les clés dans le contact et resta aveugle face à ses yeux humides, dans lesquels s'effondraient toutes ses convictions.

Ils fonçaient dans un mur. Encore une fois. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revenir en arrière et effacer cette éprouvante semaine ?

Les deux voyageurs mirent une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre Reading, leur halte pour la nuit. C'était une grande ville du Berkshire, réputée pour son aspect historique et culturelle. Mais il n'en restait plus rien, ni bâtiments, ni habitants : c'était une véritable cité fantôme dans laquelle ne vivait plus que les souvenirs d'une époque en perdition : la guerre se serait produite que le tableau en aurait été similaire. Des affiches pourrissaient sur le sol, ainsi que des valises éventrées, des jouets délaissés. Les poubelles déversaient leur contenues sur la route et l'eau débordante avalait les déchets, pour les rejeter en aval. Les bus avaient été renversés par la violence du souffle, des véhicules avaient pris feu. Et les corps, ces corps entassés, empilés, éparpillés, la boue et la cendre laissant un masque étrange sur leurs visages mutilés. C'était une vision d'horreur tout à fait insupportable.

Prenant leurs sacs sur le dos, la femme et l'homme abandonnèrent la voiture à son triste sort, dans l'espoir de trouver un toit pour la nuit. Ils étaient le seul souffle de vie qui déambulait dans la ville : pas même un chat, ni même un rat, que l'ombre et la pluie, le vide post-Apocalyptique. Le deuil était plus bruyant que les résonnances de la fête ; envolée la gaîté habituelle du 25 décembre.

\- T'es sûr que dormir dans la voiture ne serait pas une meilleure idée ?

Rose regardait le Docteur, à bout d'espoir : chaque croisement se soldait par des décombres à l'infini, aucune bâtisse n'avait tenu le poids face à la violence du choc : qu'en était-il de la capitale, si aussi loin de sa périphérie, les conséquences de la météorite étaient lourdes à constater ?

\- Je me posais la même question.

Pourtant, à force de vagabonder, ils repérèrent une habitation convenable, qui, toujours debout dans la tempête, portait l'espoir de l'humanité sur son dos. Elle avait certainement été épargnée grâce à sa taille, une petite maison perdue entre les murs de ruines ; ils n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer les lieux, la porte n'était fermée à clé.

\- Ça devrait le faire, pour ce soir.

Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid, à l'intérieur : l'électricité coupée, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour s'éclairer. Mais après s'être adapté à l'obscurité de la pièce, ils allumèrent des bougies qu'ils trouvèrent éparpillées çà et là. Tandis que le Docteur s'occupait à préparer leurs sandwichs, la blonde alluma un feu de cheminée avec tout ce qu'elle trouva, illuminant l'habitacle d'une lueur joyeuse.

Un cadre photo traînait sur le sol, elle le prit et s'assit sur le canapé. Il y représentait un jeune couple et un bébé, qui souriaient gaiement à l'objectif, insouciants du ciel qui menaçait toute leur histoire. « 03/12/2012, première sortie de Sam, Hyde Park » était inscrit au verso.

\- Tu te fais du mal, murmura le Docteur en prenant place près d'elle.

\- Il avait quel âge, un mois, même pas ? Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux… Il faut qu'on arrange ça. Rapidement.

\- Demain, ce ne sera qu'une énième histoire à raconter. Ils auront tout oublié.

\- Il n'y aura que nous, qui nous souviendrons de cette catastrophe, soupira-t-elle.

C'était au moins ça de gagner, pensa-t-elle.

Le Gallifreyien hocha de la tête, mangea sans grand appétit son dîner. Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit pour briser le triste mutisme dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés : cette distance soudaine les terrassait tous les deux. Finalement, Rose s'endormit sur le canapé.

Il lui enleva sa veste mouillée, s'entreprit de trouver une grande couverture et la couvrit avec. Puis, il resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer, appuyé contre le mur.

Elle aussi, elle pouvait oublier. Elle pouvait oublier Barcelone, le baiser, la météorite, leur conversation, toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de William, de ses révélations, il l'y avait forcé. Il l'avait embrassé, ça avait été une erreur. La météorite était tombée, elle avait failli mourir. Et elle s'était confié, avait exposé son dur dilemme : dilemme que lui, il avait créé. « Si l'on doit surpasser cet obstacle, ce ne sera que de cette façon. En me faisant croire qu'il n'y a rien de possible entre nous. ». Il pouvait lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien de possible entre eux. Il pouvait remettre la distance, feindre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il pouvait la laisser là, partir pour Londres maintenant, régler cette histoire tout seul et la retrouver lorsque tout problème aura été réglé. Sans qu'elle n'ait plus le moindre souvenir de cette douleur qu'il avait créé. Six jours en arrière.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, prit son manteau, son sac et partit sans regarder derrière lui.

oOo

\- Rose, réveille-toi !

\- Mmmh…

\- Rose ?

\- Pas envie, grommela-t-elle. Fiche-moi la paix.

La jeune femme se lova dans ses draps, ignorant le Docteur.

\- J'ai loué des vélos. Il fait beau, on pourrait pique-niquer !

\- Cool. Plus tard.

Elle retira sa main de son épaule et se retourna. Il pleuvait, elle n'allait pas travailler, il était hors de question qu'elle quitte son lit avant 10h. Minimum midi.

Le Gallifrey, amusé par son comportement, approcha le tournevis de son oreille et le fit résonner.

\- Debout.

\- T'es lourd.

\- Je sais !

Il tira sur sa couverture, elle se redressa brusquement et le foudroya du regard : il avait l'air déterminé à la sortir du lit, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La Londonienne avait l'habitude de toujours regarder autour d'elle, quand elle se réveillait : c'était une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle toujours pas habituée à cette chambre qu'elle habitait depuis trois ans, c'était un mystère. Mais elle observa son environnement, notant les rayons que filtrait sa fenêtre entr'ouverte : il ne pleuvait pas, en fait.

Puis, elle tourna les yeux vers le Docteur, garda pour elle ses insultes et fronça les sourcils

\- Les cernes que tu as ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi !

\- Tu dors, au moins ?

 _Non, je viens d'empêcher la Terre de se faire manger par un trou noir et je voulais profiter de nos dernières heures avant de devoir partir contrôler une supernova._

Il la menaça avec le sonique, elle se décida à se lever, enfila sa veste et le suivit dans le couloir.

\- Ma mère t'a permis de venir dans ma chambre ?

\- Elle n'est pas là, il n'y a que ton père.

\- Je me disais, aussi, comment aurais-tu pu passer sa surveillance ? Elle est beaucoup plus douée que nous, pour ça.

Ils descendirent les marches et atterrirent dans la salle à manger, d'où une délicieuse odeur de cuisine flottait.

\- John !

Tony quitta son siège et se précipita dans les bras du Docteur, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Il embrassa Rose après s'être gentiment fait grondé par son père et retourna à sa place.

\- Je vois que tu m'as volé ma popularité, murmura la jeune femme en s'installant sur sa chaise.

Le trentenaire lui sourit, se servit de l'omelette et prit une banane dans la corbeille à fruits.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Il veut m'emmener faire du vélo, ça pourrait être sympa !

\- Je l'espère ?! s'exclama le « il ».

\- Vous êtes toujours sûrs de ne pas vouloir aller à Barcelone ?

Rose roula les yeux, passa de son père à son compagnon.

\- Euh… Je suis partante, personnellement.

\- Non, la coupa l'ancien Seigneur du Temps, c'est ennuyant, Barcelone ! Des Sreeges qui tiennent un glacier, vraiment ? Sans façon, on préfère rester ici !

La jeune femme avala son déjeuner en deux bouchées et partit se doucher, en grommelant quelque peu. Elle allait mieux, la drogue avait fini d'agir sur elle mais sa prophétie ne quittait son esprit : ses nuits mouvementées ne le permettaient pas. Il y avait dans chacune d'elle un Docteur si sombre que son sang se glaçait à chaque réveil, une fin si terrifiante que l'envie de vomir lui prenait constamment l'estomac.

L'eau chaude rinça ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait finalement recoloré. Intensément, ses réflexions tournaient autour du même point : le passé de William, leur futur destructeur: devait-elle lui dire la vérité, ou pas ? Il lui en voudrait certainement, de la lui avoir cachée. Mais ce n'était pas si mal : il allait bien, depuis qu'elle mettait du cœur à arranger leur relation, il allait mieux, il souriait à nouveau. Et ça, Rose ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

Dans sa tête défila ses six derniers mois, ses préjugés, ses ressentis. Elle avait été aveuglée par ce terme, « copie » : on ne pouvait pas être une « copie » de son brûlant Seigneur du Temps. Surtout quand cette réplique clamait être la même personne alors que des différences flagrantes les distinguaient. Elle l'avait détesté, pour ça. Elle l'avait détesté car son existence l'avait empêché de repartir avec l'autre Docteur. Elle l'avait détesté pour tout ce qu'il représentait, la photographie vivante d'un idéal qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus atteindre.

Un univers entier la séparait de cet idéal.

Puis finalement, elle avait ouvert les yeux : pourquoi faire la guerre à un homme qui ne demandait qu'à tout recommencer ? Elle avait été idiote, elle pouvait l'aimer. Bien sûr qu'elle aimera toujours le Docteur, le vrai Docteur ; mais il avait lui aussi droit à sa chance. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une régénération. Ni un nouveau visage, ni même un nouveau caractère. C'était lui, en plus fragile, en plus humain.

Elle enfila un vieux jeans, un slim bleu clair qu'elle ne mettait que pour traîner, constatant qu'au passage, ces mois en Ecosse l'avait bien faite mincir, passa un T-shirt simple, s'attacha les cheveux en une parfaite queue de cheval et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vous mangez ici, ce soir ? demanda Pete.

\- Oui, je pense ?

La Londonienne glissa une paire de converse basse à ses pieds et sortit dans l'allée, précédée par l'ancien extraterrestre. Elle aimait faire du vélo, depuis sa plus tendre enfance : ça avait été un moyen de fuir sa maison et de se retrouver seule face au vent. Elle adorait la vitesse, le souffle qu'il provoquait dans ses cheveux blonds. Et comme si elle n'avait jamais grandi, elle savoura la sensation encore une fois, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Alors, tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Chez moi juste, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'éloigne trop d'Illford. C'est l'occasion de te montrer mon appartement. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr !

\- Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, l'engagea plutôt dans une course dangereuse jusqu'à l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait : il gagna, sans problème.

\- C'est de la triche ! s'écria la jeune femme tandis qu'elle attachait son vélo, je ne savais même pas où on allait !

\- Mauvaise joueuse.

\- Tricheur.

Il habitait au dernier étage, dans un confortable 70m2. L'espace, divisé entre deux chambres et un confortable salon donnant sur une cuisine ouverte, était particulièrement lumineux. Rose s'étonna de l'ordre qu'il y régnait, si contradictoire avec la personnalité débordante du Docteur.

\- J'enlève mes chaussures ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour le traduire : elle garda ses baskets au pied.

\- C'est toi qui fait le ménage ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Elle essaya de l'imaginer avec un aspirateur dans une main, un plumeau dans une autre, mais n'y parvint guère.

\- Et… Tu te fais à manger ?

\- Non, j'ai une femme de ménage qui me cuisine des plats tous les matins, tous les midis et tous les soirs. Bien sûr que oui, j'ai neuf cents ans, pas quatre. Tu veux quelque chose, d'ailleurs ?

\- Un thé, s'il te plaît. En tout cas… J'aime bien, c'est calme. La déco est cool, en plus !

\- Merci

De base, cet appartement appartenait à Pete, qui l'avait fait louer durant plusieurs années : le locataire ayant déménagé, il lui avait permis de s'y installer le temps de trouver une autre place.

Rose passa un doigt sur les étagères : de nombreux livres y avaient été entreposés, triés par genre et par ordre alphabétique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, découvrant une vue dégagée sur les toits londoniens et s'assit sur la chaise.

Il prit place face à elle, la scrutant curieusement et se décida à parler :

\- Alors dis-moi, que faisais-tu, avant de me connaître ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, la vie, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour passer le temps ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, feignant ne pas savoir.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à être humain, c'est ça ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

La vérité était plus complexe. Il savait ce que c'était, que de n'avoir qu'un cœur et d'être condamné à vivre sur une toute petite planète avec des capacités réduites : il l'avait déjà fait, puis il avait les souvenirs de Donna. Ce qui voulait savoir, c'était tout ce qui la concernait, dans l'intimité de ses jours : ils n'avaient vécu ensemble que dans le TARDIS et le quotidien n'était possible, dans le TARDIS. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait vraiment, sa couleur préférée, son film préféré, qu'est-ce qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ?

En allant à Barcelone, les conversations avaient vite dérapé, rendant les choses bien plus difficiles : il avait la chance de pouvoir être son ami, de pouvoir être le Docteur sans devoir en être davantage. Il n'allait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

\- Je travaillais, je sortais avec des copines, j'allais voir Mickey.

\- Tu faisais quoi, avec tes copines ?

\- Rien d'intéressant, crois-moi ! On parlait de garçons, de musique, de télévision, de trucs de filles, quoi.

\- Et avec Mickey ?

\- Euh… Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir. On ne discutait pas beaucoup, pour être franche. De sport, sinon.

Elle grignota un cookie de la boite à biscuits.

\- Et tu n'avais pas d'autres copains ?

\- Copain… Petit ami ou ami ?

\- Les deux.

\- Des amis, j'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Et des petit-amis… ça n'a jamais vraiment été facile. Ce n'était pas sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle rigola.

\- Parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment. On était ensemble juste pour passer du bon temps. Sauf Jimmy, mais Jimmy, c'est différent.

\- Jimmy… Qui est Jimmy ?

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit, elle prit une gorgée dans sa tasse.

\- Mon vrai premier petit ami. On a été deux ans ensemble, c'était la première relation dans laquelle je m'étais réellement impliquée. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble -drogues, vol, vandalisme-, je ne sais même plus combien de fois ma mère est venue me récupérer au commissariat. Elle le détestait.

\- Je n'en doute absolument pas. Pourquoi tu faisais ça ?

\- Je l'aimais, j'étais stupide. Mais lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait, je l'ai quitté. De toute façon, j'en avait marre d'être prise pour un défouloir, de ces violentes disputes et de devoir nettoyer derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait une connerie.

Elle jouait avec sa cuillère, tourmentée par des images de son passé. Le regard qu'elle sentait peser sur ses épaules était intense, elle fit comme de rien et abrégea la réponse :

\- Sinon, en général, on joue aux jeux vidéo ou aux cartes, on regarde la télé, on fait du sport, on sort au cinéma, voir des concerts, du théâtre, ça dépend les goûts de chacun.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'aimais faire, toi ?

\- Je n'avais pas le temps, avec le travail. Et quand j'étais encore à l'école… Le cinéma et faire les boutiques, je crois. Je ne sais plus, ça fait plus de cinq ans. Avant de te rencontrer… Ma vie n'était pas du tout passionnante. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un futur aussi extraordinaire, tu as vraiment tout changé.

Il avait été le ticket pour le pays des merveilles, où toute folie n'était qu'un gain de chaque jour. Elle n'était pas surprise d'avoir pu tomber amoureuse de lui, il l'avait rendu spéciale. Et jamais personne ne l'avait rendu spéciale.

\- Bon, alors, dis-moi, dit-elle, quelles sont les projets pour les prochaines années de notre vie ?

 _Le TARDIS et tout un futur guère enviable : ma pauvre Rose, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire en quelque chose de beau ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura rien, pour nous._

\- Une maison, qu'on partagera, si tu veux. J'aime la ville mais je préfère la campagne, c'est plus calme. On travaillera, je me vois bien devenir enseignant. Et rester à UNIT, pour Torchwood… Je suis moins sûr. Mais si tu me le demandes, je pourrais y réfléchir.

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

Elle avait été directe. Les yeux gros qu'il lui lança ne la déstabilisa pas, elle avait été sérieuse : qu'est-ce qui le retenait, maintenant qu'il était humain ? Elle insista :

\- Enfin… Est-ce que tu veux te marier ? Fonder ta propre famille ?

Comment pouvait-il répondre alors qu'il n'en savait rien ? Avec elle, avec une autre -malgré que cette deuxième proposition soit moins probable-, il se ne voyait pas père de famille ; il n'avait jamais été très bon, dans ce domaine. Puis des enfants… il en avait déjà eu, ça l'avait éternellement meurtri. Comment être heureux, entouré des réminiscences de son passé ?

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, en déviant la question.

\- J'en sais rien. Je n'avais pas prévu de me fixer quelque part.

\- On pourra toujours voyager, si on économise.

Il évita de parler du TARDIS, elle ne le remarqua pas. Ou fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Au final, ça arrangea les deux parties. Il lança un coup d'œil discret à sa montre : trois heures. Ils n'avaient plus que trois heures.

Elle l'aida à débarrasser la table : c'était une belle matinée et les rayons persistait dans la grande pièce aux mille nuances de gris. Ils illuminaient les deux compagnons, qui se lançait des sourires timides à chaque croisement de regards.

\- Cette après-midi, on pourrait sortir en ville. Je n'ai pas vu les quais de la Tamise depuis longtemps.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Sauf si tu préfères autre chose ?

\- Non, ça me paraît bien !

Ils lancèrent un film puis préparèrent un rapide en-cas, de quoi leur remplir l'estomac avant le grand dîner du soir. Même si le dîner du soir n'allait pas avoir lieu ; mais ça, seul l'ancien Seigneur le savait.

\- … et la base a explosé, ils sont partis en courant en hurlant « on n'a rien fait ! on n'a rien fait ! ». Et quand elle est arrivée, t'aurais vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ! De grands yeux, comme ça !

\- Ça devait être pathétique ?! s'écria Rose en retenant ses larmes à force de rire.

\- Oh, ça l'était, ils me faisaient presque de la peine les pauvres !

\- En plus, ils…

Le Gallifreyien la stoppa, prit son téléphone qui sonnait et répondit. Son visage se ferma petit à petit : lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se leva en silence et décrocha sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- C'est le TARDIS. Ton père m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle agissait bizarrement. Je dois y aller.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Bien sûr.

L'heure avait sonné, il allait devoir partir. Son estomac se tordait, plus il s'approchait d'Illford. Rose allait-elle lui pardonner ? Allait-elle passer outre les paroles de William et lui laisser une énième chance ? Cette dernière, tournée vers ses réflexions, ne voyait la tempête qui régnait dans l'esprit de son complice ; elle était bien trop occupée à calmer son propre ouragan.

Ils arrivèrent à Torchwood, se précipitèrent au dernier sous-sol et y retrouvèrent Pete ainsi que quelques scientifiques, amassés devant la porte de son atelier. Une lumière puissante éblouissait le couloir, il se précipita à l'intérieur, appuya sur un bouton : elle diminua puis disparut, absorbée par le puit central.

La Londonienne, qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, regarda autour d'elle, stupéfaite : c'était le TARDIS, exactement le même : le tableau de contrôle, les poutres étranges, les barrières. La seule chose qui le distinguait de l'ancien vaisseau, c'était cette clarté qui se dégageait des murs. La salle était également plus petite, mais mieux ordonnée.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit, que tu avais terminé, dit-elle avec une légère pointe de reproches.

\- Il manque les réglages principaux, je n'ai pas du tout fini.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le cœur dans les chaussettes : pourquoi lui avoir caché information pareille ? Elle pensa à William, à son passé, à ce futur : son estomac tomba à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama Mr. Tyler, derrière elle.

\- Le TARDIS est arrivée à maturité, je ne peux plus la retenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Partir.

 _Me noyer dans le cœur d'une supernova avec un vaisseau qui n'a aucune protection._

\- Partir ? Maintenant ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Rose.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

Honnêteté ou mensonge ? Il lui devait la vérité, _une partie de la vérité_.

\- Capturer une étoile en pleine expansion. Elle lui donnera l'énergie nécessaire.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- C'est dangereux, je présume.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi ! Tu ne te suicideras pas tout seul, c'est hors de question.

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider, c'est…

\- Ne discute pas, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, douce et autoritaire à la fois. Le chef de famille vint derrière elle, pour le soutenir.

\- Tu ne viendras pas, Rose.

Il caressa chastement sa joue et s'éloigna d'elle. Son père en profita pour l'attraper et se pencha sur elle.

\- Il reviendra, tu n'as pas à partir avec lui.

La jeune femme les lorgnait, brisée d'être rejetée de la sorte ; brisée par l'idée de le perdre, surtout.

\- Quoi ? Si ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, attendre sagement son retour ?

\- Je serai là pour Noël. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien !

Elle le fixa, menaçante. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas comme les adultes, à faire des promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir.

\- Tu sais très bien que je vais revenir.

Il insista, elle ne faillit pas. Elle n'avait jamais pu se passer de lui : en trois ans, son cœur n'avait trouvé d'autres affections, toujours à hurler son nom comme un dégénéré qui hurlerait dans la foule que sa moitié lui manque. Elle n'allait pas l'attendre plus longtemps, à devoir errer dans ce monde qu'elle détestait.

\- Non, laissa-t-elle finalement échapper. Tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Si tu dois mourir, mourrons ensemble.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me laisses sur la touche. Prends-moi avec toi ?!

\- Je reviendrai vite.

\- Non !

Il soupira exagérément et la contourna.

\- Très bien. T'as gagné.

Le baiser qu'il posa sur son front se voulait complaisant : mensonge. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il ait cédé et se mit à côté de lui : il actionna un levier, fuyant son regard. Peut-être qu'il était concentré, peut-être autre chose. Un bruit qui hantait les rêves de Rose retentit, elle s'en délecta.

\- J'adore ce son, murmura-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Pendant quelques instants, elle en oublia William, tout ce qu'il venait de traverser : elle sentit soudainement son corps, son âme retrouver ses dix-neuf ans et savoura cette béatitude.

Ils allaient partir dans les étoiles. Elle et le Docteur, parcourant l'univers pour satisfaire leur soif d'aventure.

Pourtant, le triste sourire qu'il lui lança fit chavirer son cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Le TARDIS se dématérialisa petit à petit. Et disparut. Sans que Rose n'eût pour autant quitté Torchwood. Son ravissement tourna au cauchemar.

\- Docteur ?

Il n'y avait que le vide de la salle, devant ses yeux.

\- Oh non, je t'interdits de… Docteur !

Le silence. Un lourd silence, de ceux dont les secondes assassinent les durs espoirs.

\- DOCTEUR ?!

Il ne revint pas, malgré le désespoir et la rage qu'elle mettait dans son appel. Alors, tout ce dont en quoi elle avait cru se fracassa, elle tomba par terre, plus vite encore que ses larmes.

\- Il reviendra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura son père.

Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, elle se dégagea sèchement. Voyant qu'il ne regrettait son brusque départ, elle se décida à l'attendre. Prenant une chaise, elle s'assit patiente et compta les heures. Elles furent longues sans qu'un signe de lui ne lui parvienne.

Le soir, elle rentra chez elle, furibonde, désespérée, complétement abattue.

Le lendemain, elle recommença. 20 décembre.

21 décembre.

22 décembre.

Il ne réapparut ni à Noël, ni au jour de l'an. La vie continuait son cours, tranquille et encore une fois, elle était désespérément seule.

Sa colère devint une inquiétude et son inquiétude devint une tristesse sans fond : et s'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? S'il s'était transformé ? Si, pire encore, il était mort ?

Une nouvelle année débutait, le 21 décembre 2012 devint une blague aux yeux de ces Terriens ignorants ; s'ils savaient, tout ce que venait d'accomplir le héros silencieux… même la compagne de ce dernier n'avait été mise dans la confidence, comptant le nombre de jours qui la séparait de lui. Il avait sauvé la planète bleue d'une destruction certaine et avait laissé ses proches dans un silence glacial. Pourquoi, là était la question.

Rose se la posait sans cesse : où était-il parti, pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps ? Finalement, la conclusion qui lui vint fut plus terrible que le reste : elle venait de le perdre. D'une certaine façon, elle venait de le perdre.

Et son cœur se brisa.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre qui clôt ma première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. En tout cas, promis, à partir du suivant, les vrais problèmes commenceront :D**

 _ **Résumé : un trou noir menace de détruire la Terre, Rose et le Docteur sont son dernier espoir : ils doivent retrouver le TARDIS, qui est alors inachevé, et remonter dans le temps, limiter la casse et empêcher la supernova de muter en un trou noir. Mais il reste un autre problème, et de taille : le futur qui les attend et qui, de plus en plus, crée des tensions, tensions envenimé par le baiser qu'ils ont partagé. Rose avoue au Docteur qu'elle ne pourra se battre si elle tombe d'aussi haut, le Docteur choisit donc de terminer cette aventure tout seul et de revenir dans le temps, effaçant pour le coup, les derniers jours tumultueux qu'ils ont partagés (du moins pour elle, lui, il s'en souviendra toujours). Rose ignore qu'elle s'est confié à lui sur les prédictions de William, ni qu'ils sont allés à Barcelone, ni qu'ils se sont embrassés, elle a oublié tout ce que le Docteur a révélé sur lui, la fin du monde, elle ignore la supernova qui les menace. Le Docteur ne lui en parle pas et lorsque vient l'heure de partir, il garde le secret pour lui, lui promettant de revenir à Noël. Mais Noël passe sans un signe de lui. 2013 commence, il n'est toujours pas rentré.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _Joyeux anniversaire. Au un an de ton départ._

De grands personnages étaient présents, en ce soir de 25 décembre. Maris et femmes hauts placés se racontaient les dernières nouvelles, les divorces, les familles, les évolutions de la bourse, de la pluie, du beau temps, du futur, du passé, de tout, de rien ; les commérages existent à tout échelon de la société. Une douce musique d'ambiance rythmait les conversations.

Rose, dans un coin, observait ces gens dont elle se moquait éperdument. Il manquait quelqu'un et elle ne pouvait pas profiter de cette fête sans lui.

Puis ce n'était pas du tout le genre de fête qu'elle appréciait, trop… snob pour elle. Ouvrant la porte vitrée, elle se glissa à l'extérieur, sous l'averse de fin d'année.

 _Un brouillard opaque sort de ma bouche. Quand j'étais petite, ça me faisait rire. Aujourd'hui, ça ne me fait même pas sourire._

 _Tu étais là. Et puis, tu es parti. Comment sourire ?_

\- Rose, que fais-tu là, toute seule ? s'écria Jackie, qui vint à sa rencontre.

 _Que fais-je là ?_

 _Je lève le bras, je ne vois même plus les nuages. J'ai l'impression de toucher le ciel. Comme si les étoiles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ton souffle n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres. Et tu m'es inaccessible._

 _Où es-tu ?_

\- Chérie, tout va bien ? Rentre, tu vas attraper mal.

 _Je vais attraper mal. Mais maman, je ne peux pas avoir plus mal._

 _Mes dents claquent, la pluie plaque mes cheveux contre mon visage et m'habille d'un vêtement de glace. Mes yeux brûlent. Le vent me tue. Ou bien, c'est ton silence qui me tue. Va savoir._

\- Rose, tu m'entends ?

 _Oui, je ne suis pas sourde. Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, c'est différent._

\- Rose !

La jeune femme ne daigna pas se retourner vers sa mère et se contenta de dire :

\- Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour Noël. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Laisse-moi l'attendre, retourne à ta fête. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

 _Docteur. Ça fait un an, maintenant. Tu m'as quitté en décembre dernier, 2014 arrive déjà. A quoi joues-tu ?_

 _Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive jamais lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi. Peut-être que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais bon, c'est difficile, on ne s'est jamais parlé de ces choses-là._

 _Tout s'écroule, je n'ai plus cette force, cette carapace qui me couvrait d'espoir, à chaque situation qui semblait perdue._

 _Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a tant changé ?_

\- Viens avec moi, on va parler. D'accord ?

 _Parler. Comme si les mots avaient le pouvoir de te faire réapparaître._

La blonde se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Aies confiance en lui. Il reviendra.

 _Je sais très bien, que tu reviendras. N'empêche._

 _Est-ce trop tard pour te dire ce que je ressens ? Parce que je regrette. Et c'est certainement ce sentiment qui me blesse plus que le reste. Plus que ton absence._

 _J'ai fait tant d'erreurs. Et je regrette._

\- Tu dois juste attendre.

 _Attendre. Je ne fais que ça, attendre. Et si je cris ton nom, est-ce que tu m'entendras ? Et si je me mets en danger, est-ce que tu me sauveras ? Tu apparais toujours au dernier moment, peut-être que tu viendras, à mon dernier moment. Tu m'aideras et dans dix ans, on en rigolera._

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

 _A quoi je pense ?_

 _J'ai abandonné le Docteur en te choisissant toi et je t'ai abandonné à ton tour. Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai trahi. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu penses de moi ; je ne sais plus._

\- A rien, maman.

\- Rose.

\- Je ne pense…

 _Je pense à toi. Toujours. Tu aurais pu être à moi, j'aurais pu être tienne. Au diable tes secrets, mes doutes et au mur qui se dresse devant nous ; j'aurais pu être tienne._

\- Il me manque. C'est tout.

 _C'est tout. C'est normal. Comment tourner le dos à un homme aussi formidable que toi ? Tu n'es pas un double, tu n'es pas l'original. Tu es Mon Docteur. C'est encore mieux. Pourquoi diable ai-je mis tant de temps à le voir ?_

\- Je sais. Je le sais, ma chérie.

Elle l'enserra de ses bras maternels, bouleversée par la peine de sa fille.

 _Il y a longtemps maintenant, tu m'as amené sur cette planète. Elle était belle, rien que de la voir, ça me rendait heureuse. C'était facile, avant, d'être heureuse. Eyrin, elle s'appelait. Je crois. Eyrin. Tu m'as demandé combien de temps je resterai avec toi. Je t'ai répondu, insouciante, idiote, « pour toujours ». J'aurais dû te poser la même question. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer une seule seconde la tournure que prendraient les événements ?_

 _Ce temps me manque._

 _Les souvenirs posent une couronne de fleurs fanées, autour de ma tête, les fantômes de ceux qu'on était, dansent devant mes yeux impuissants. Docteur. Docteur. Docteur. Qu'attends-tu pour revenir ? C'est l'heure, et encore, l'heure est bien avancée. Tu es en retard, c'est un comble pour un Seigneur du Temps. Tu es en retard._

 _Mais j'y crois encore. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ça ou sombrer et mon Titanic coule déjà bien assez vite. Tu reviendras forcément me chercher, m'emporteras dans ton nouveau vaisseau : on est jamais trop vieux, pour ce genre de voyage. On est jamais trop vieux pour ce genre d'illusion._

 _Tu sais, je me repasse souvent ces derniers mois. Ce vide que j'ai creusé, la main que tu m'as tendue, la main que tu as lâchée… Ton absence, est-ce une punition ? C'est un peu fort, comme punition… Et il y a cette voix mauvaise qui aime me chuchoter que tu m'as oubliée, pire encore, que tu es mort. Qui sait. Peut-être me détestes-tu ? Ou peut-être que tu as peur._

 _Moi aussi, j'ai peur._

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser, la vie devient terne. Il ne me reste que ce goût d'inachevé, ton rire qui résonne et puis, qui disparait. Tu n'es plus là et je meurs, je me vide et me noie. Triste poésie, triste souvenir._

 _Triste musique._

 _Triste et pathétique Rose. Je me fais honte à moi-même, je perdrais sûrement toute ton estime si tu me voyais ainsi. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me voies : cela voudrait dire que tu es de retour. Et ton retour, je l'attends plus qu'un enfant attend son cadeau de Noël._

Quelque part dans la maison, un carillon sonna : il était minuit. Minuit et aucune trace du Docteur. Le monde de Rose s'effondra.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle.

\- T'es sûre ? Tu peux dormir ici. Si tu veux.

Jackie ne savait que faire pour briser ce chagrin qu'elle ne supportait pas sans peine. « Rien » semblait le meilleur des remèdes ; le temps.

\- Je me lève tôt, demain. Puis ça ira mieux. T'inquiète pas.

 _Comme toujours. Et le surlendemain, ce sera pire encore._

La blonde enfila son blouson, son écharpe et s'assit dans sa voiture, après avoir salué tout le monde. Sa voiture, sa nouvelle voiture, une mince consolation qu'elle s'était octroyée en attendant le retour de son ami.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route, les trottoirs étaient désemplis de sa foule de passants. Et malgré le vent et la pluie qui lui faisait barrage, rapidement, elle arriva à son appartement.

Enfin, son appartement… c'était vite dit. Elle s'était contentée d'occuper le logement que l'absence du Gallifreyien avait rendu vacant. Il ne lui en voudra pas.

Posant les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, elle se jeta sur le canapé et zappa à la télé : bien sûr, il n'y eut rien, que des programmes de divertissements et des rediffusions de vieux films vus cent fois. Dépitée, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se glissa dans son pyjama, brossa ses dents, ses cheveux, lava son visage et se cacha sous sa couette.

Il y avait deux chambres, elle dormait dans le lit du Docteur. Encore une fois, il ne lui en voudra pas. Les premiers jours, elle n'avait même pas osé ouvrir la porte, occupant la deuxième pièce à coucher. Mais les murs étaient froids, si neutres, elle n'y ressentait pas sa présence. Or, elle en avait extrêmement besoin, de sa présence. Violant son intimité, guidée par le désespoir, elle avait peu à peu élu domicile près de lui. Une partie de lui résidait dans ces draps, son odeur, les faux plis et si aujourd'hui, son parfum n'existait plus, ses affaires étaient toujours à la même place.

Il y avait ce carton, au-dessus de la commode ; elle ne l'avait pas directement vu mais prise d'une vive curiosité deux mois après son emménagement, elle avait fouillé tout l'appartement et l'avait trouvé. Une quinzaine de photos, certaines très vieilles -une Susan revenait souvent-, d'autres, un peu moins, le représentait dans son ancienne vie, sous ses anciens visages. Elle avait surpris un portrait d'elle enfant, deux clichés d'eux ensemble et trois instantanés datant de son humanité, le plus récent les représentant à Disneyland. Elle se souvenait de cette photo et son cœur s'était méchamment tordu, en la découvrant. Il y avait un journal, aussi, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ouvrir : qui était-elle pour bafouer ses secrets d'une façon aussi indiscrète ? Dans la boîte reposaient trois dessins de son frère, quelques appareils qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cette lettre. Cette lettre qui lui était directement adressé.

Fixant le carton, prise d'une bouffée de nostalgie, elle se leva, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'en empara. Puis, elle attrapa ce qui l'intéressait réellement : la lettre.

« _Rose._

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce grave, peut-être pas, et si tu tombes dessus par hasard, pour rien, je me maudirais de ne pas avoir correctement rangé mes affaires. Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu te trouves, dans quel état je suis, dans quel état nous sommes, j'ai préféré écrire cette lettre les premiers jours après mon arrivé. On ne sait jamais, je n'arrive pas à prévoir le futur aussi bien qu'avant. Tu es dans le coma, actuellement. Bien sûr, fallait qu'un accident comme ça arrive. Mais je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras. Je crois en toi._

 _Et en attendant, si tu me lis, c'est parce que c'est toi qui m'a perdu, non l'inverse. Et j'en suis désolé, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Sache que jamais, je ne voudrais te blesser, te décevoir, t'abandonner, mon intention restera la même : vieillir avec toi. Tu es bien trop Rose pour que je puisse changer d'avis. Tu comptes, pour moi, un peu trop, me le suis-je souvent reproché. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Alors, si jamais j'ai été pour toi, même un jour, ce que tu as été pour moi, je te demande une dernière faveur : soit heureuse, quoi qu'il en coûte. Aie une vie formidable, écrit mille histoires que tu viendras me conter lorsqu'on se retrouvera. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Une existence satisfaisante, avec ou sans moi. Je ne sais ce que je te demande, certainement la lune comme on dit. Ou peut-être n'est-ce rien, ça dépend de ce que je suis pour toi actuellement. En tout cas, fais-le pour moi. Pour nous. Pour toi. Vis quelque chose de fantastique et ne perd jamais ton sourire, certainement pas pour un vieux grincheux comme moi. Tu nous as toujours porté pour tous les deux, tu es tellement courageuse, mon incroyable Rose. T'es un modèle nous concernant, un rayon de soleil qui m'a bien vite ébloui. Soit heureuse, Rose Tyler._

 _Ton dévoué Docteur. »_

La jeune femme sourit tristement, parcourant les boucles et les lettres arrondies de son écriture serrée. Ce message l'avait d'abord étouffé, l'avait mise en colère contre elle-même, contre lui, contre le monde entier. Mais surtout, ce message l'avait profondément bouleversé. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'un mince réconfort, mais un réconfort tout de même. Il y avait un certain parallèle avec sa régénération -cette pensée l'avait faite sourire-, même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir mettre en vigueur son testament.

Essuyant ses yeux, elle s'endormit.

Son Docteur reviendra ; et ils rattraperont le temps qu'elle avait gâché.

oOo

Le regard sombre, l'ombre le couronnant Prince des Enfers, Il était reconnaissable entre mille : un sourire pervers défigurait son visage, ses yeux cernés, ces yeux fous, la toisait férocement. Sa prestance dévorait la petite chose qu'elle était devenue ; Rose se débattit et se faufila hors de son emprise.

Mais le sombre Seigneur du Temps la rattrapa bien rapidement. Son souffle se saccada, il promena un regard affamé sur elle. Il avait construit un empire, elle n'en voulait pas : pourquoi, de la brique ou des cadavres pour construire des murs, quelle différence ? Elle était trop humaine. Et il ne pouvait plus ne plus agir, malgré sa première réticence : l'excitation secoua ses tripes. La chasser, la détruire, ça allait être un divertissement promettant.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- « Pourquoi fais-tu ça » ! l'imita-t-il. A ton avis.

Il caressa sa joue, enroula son doigt autour de ses cheveux et disparut, la laissant seule au milieu de nulle part.

« Je veux qu'il voie ta chute. Et après ça, seulement après ça, je te tuerai. Je ne te tuerai pas sous tes supplications, non. Je te tuerai lorsque le nom « Docteur » ne t'aspirera rien d'autre qu'une amertume incurable. »

oOo

Le réveil sonna lorsque sonna son dernier mot. La jeune femme sursauta, balança l'appareil dans un réflexe qu'elle ne contrôla pas : débranché, il s'éteignit.

\- Merde, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, s'étira, pleine de courbature et essuya son front couvert de sueur. Le Doppelgänger du Docteur n'était pas venu hanter ses nuits depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant : était-ce un signe ? Elle préféra ne plus y penser, maudissant ses espoirs, maudissant sa peur et prépara son déjeuner, vouant deux-trois pas de danse aux musiques que recrachait la radio, sa compagne matinale. Elle se doucha rapidement, enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait préalablement préparés et quitta son appartement.

\- Bonjour Rose !

\- Bonjour Mary ! Vous avez du courrier pour moi ?

\- Il ne me semble pas… attendez, laissez-moi vérifier… Non, désolée.

\- D'accord, merci.

Elle sourit aimablement et se rendit à son bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, sa chef, son père, deux collègues -Jake et Linda, les deux enquêteurs en herbe-.

\- Rien de bien méchant, ce matin ?

La jeune femme posa son sac sur le bureau et s'approcha des ordinateurs centraux. Pete s'avança vers elle, hésitant : sans qu'il n'eût le besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire ; néanmoins, elle le laissa parler, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ta mère m'a parlé, qu'hier, ça n'allait pas très bien… Tu vas mieux ?

\- Papa ? Le travail, c'est le travail, ce qui concerne la maison, ça reste à la maison. C'était ta règle, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais…

\- Quelque chose d'étrange, alors ?

Linda, une trentenaire qu'elle ne connaissait que professionnellement, se tourna vers elle.

\- La routine, des erreurs, des canulars téléphoniques ; curieusement, il y a toujours plus d'appels, le lendemain de Noël. Comme si l'on avait pas suffisamment de travail !

Elle ricana de sa remarque et décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait encore.

\- Ciel bleu à l'horizon, en conclut Rose.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, objecta son père.

\- Oui, bien sûr, et j'aurais fait quoi, toute seule ?

Il haussa les épaules, elle tapa son code d'accès et accéda à son compte, sur son ordinateur personnel. Au bout de quelques heures à se tourner les pouces, les fédéraux leur signalèrent un incident étrange : ils firent la connaissance des Teps, qui, s'étant écrasé par hasard sur leur planète, avaient saccagé de nombreuses habitations et petits magasins dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi réparer le moteur de leur vaisseau. Les humains s'étaient longtemps expliqués avec eux, les avaient finalement aidés non sans avoir prononcé leur éternel sermon et le groupe d'extraterrestres repartirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était une journée habituelle : une ou deux pseudo attaque, qu'ils démantelaient sans trop de mal, et le lendemain, le manège repartait, dans un tour similaire. Une douzaine de fois, depuis qu'elle habitait ce monde, Rose avait dû participer à de combats plus importants ; sept fois, ces combats avaient mêlé UNIT. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les aventures qu'elle partageait avec le Docteur.

Et le bon temps lui manquait.

Elle resta toute la soirée à taper un rapport, un œil attentif sur les radars que surveillait déjà Jansen, un énième collègue, rangea ses affaires, tria ses papiers et rentra chez elle, assez épuisée pour pouvoir dormir d'une traite ; mangeant une conserve sur le pouce -elle mangeait toujours sur le pouce-, elle s'endormit devant la télé sans même finir son repas.

Le lendemain, ce fut à peu près la même chose qui l'attendait.

Et après le nouvel an, il n'y eut aucun changement : métro, boulot, dodo. 2014 commençait très mal.

\- Rose ! Je suis contente de te voir.

La jeune femme prit sa mère dans les bras et passa le hall d'entrée, sa valise au poignet : elle avait décidé de passer quelques jours avec sa famille, de rallumer le feu qui l'avait longtemps animé. Elle s'était trop longtemps renfermée sur elle-même et ce sentiment de solitude était devenu mortel : revoir les Tyler devait être bénéfique, pour elle.

\- Moi aussi. Où es Tony ?

Tout le monde était descendu la rejoindre, sauf son cadet.

\- Dans sa chambre, il joue. Alma s'est occupé de la tienne, tu pourras t'y installer pour la durée que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Ses yeux brillaient, malgré sa sincérité, d'une certaine nonchalance. Elle emmena ses affaires à l'étage, respira l'odeur de lessive fraîche qui flottait dans la pièce et alla saluer le petit garçon.

\- Alors bonhomme, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Le petit garçon, qui marmonnait dans son coin, se retourna vers elle, en sursautant.

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû m'annoncer. Avec qui parlais-tu ?

\- Mon ami. Mais il est parti. Tu lui as fait peur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par le ton de reproches puis ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ton ami. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il la regardait avec de grands yeux et fixa un point dans le vide.

\- Il ne veut pas que je te le dise. T'es une grande personne et il n'aime pas les grandes personnes.

Elle sourit, troublée puis s'assit à côté de lui. L'étonnement passé, elle joua le jeu.

\- C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas une grande personne. Moi, je m'appelle Rose !

Tony ne tourna pas le regard, comme s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

\- Il ne veut pas te parler. Il est timide, je crois.

\- Il n'a pas à avoir peur de moi. Qui es-tu ?

La blonde était de plus en plus curieuse : un ami imaginaire. Son frère avait un ami imaginaire.

\- Il dit que c'est un secret. Et que si tu veux le savoir, tu dois promettre de ne rien dire.

\- Promis.

Il resta quelques secondes à hocher de la tête, à marmonner dans le vent.

\- Il n'est pas d'accord, fit-il après quelques réflexions. Il dit que tu ne crois pas en lui. Mais il veut bien essayer. Il dit que ce soir, il te prouvera son existence. Et qu'en attendant, tu dois lui promettre de ne rien dire. Sinon, il se fâchera.

Rose fut incapable de répondre. Son frère avait toujours une énergie débordante, un esprit vif pour son jeune âge : mais si l'ami n'était pas si imaginaire que ça ? C'était fréquent, chez les enfants, mais Tony avait de nombreux copains à la crèche, puis il était beaucoup trop petit pour se créer un compagnon de toute pièce. Et ses dernières années, à courir derrière les aliens avait fortement ouvert son esprit.

S'il y avait réellement quelque chose, une menace dans l'ombre, un fantôme qu'elle ne voyait pas, un extra-terrestre ?

\- Promis, répéta-t-elle.

\- Il te dit de venir dans le salon, ce soir, à minuit.

\- J'y serai.

\- Il est parti.

Son air absent se dissipa, il la prit par la main, de nouveau bien présent.

\- Tu restes longtemps, à la maison ? Et John ? Ces vacances sont longues, bouda-t-il.

\- Trop longues, murmura-t-elle, tandis que son estomac se tordait. Tu le connais depuis longtemps, ton ami ?

\- Hier.

\- Papa et maman le savent ?

Il se leva, totalement affolé.

\- Non, surtout pas, ne leur dit rien, il va partir sinon ! Et il est gentil avec moi. Puis t'as promis…

\- Promis quoi ?

Les deux têtes blondes se tournèrent vers leur mère.

\- Rien ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Elle les dévisagea nullement convaincue puis sourit, heureuse de voir ses deux enfants ensemble.

\- Très bien, si vous ne voulez rien dire… venez manger, c'est prêt.

Le souper passé, Rose monta dans sa chambre de bonne heure, taper un rapport -encore un, il y avait plus de paperasses que de faits réellement excitants, à Torchwood, en ce moment- et s'endormit, sans le vouloir, sans le remarquer.

Elle sortit de son état comateux une minute avant minuit : timing parfait, réveil de son subconscient, un bruit peut-être, qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie, elle n'en savait rien. Elle était fatiguée.

Fatiguée, ça oui, elle donnerait tout pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais pas ce soir ; ce soir, elle était curieuse. Les enfants inventent, les enfants jouent, seulement, les enfants pouvaient aussi dire la vérité : elle devait croire son frère.

Enfilant sa robe de chambre, le début d'un nouveau jour s'ouvrait à elle, lorsqu'elle apparut dans le salon. Elle n'osa appuyer sur l'interrupteur, ni avancer, ni même reculer. Son corps était le prisonnier de l'ombre, ses cinq sens, à l'affut du moindre changement. Il n'y eut rien : pas un souffle, pas un murmure, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? chuchota-t-elle.

Un pied devant l'autre, elle brava sa peur et marcha au centre de la pièce, près des fauteuils : une silhouette attendait sagement dans l'un deux, nullement troublée par sa présence.

\- Bonsoir ?

Aucun geste, pas même son ventre se gonflant pour respirer. Ce mutisme intrigua la blonde : inspirant un grand coup, elle fit face à son visage, éclairé par les rayons de lune.

Elle manqua de tomber.

Ce visage…

\- … Docteur ?

Ses yeux ne sourcillèrent à l'entente de son nom, il restait dans ce silence de mort, pâle, plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Le sang de l'aventurière se figea.

\- Docteur !

Enfin, il bougea. Son cou se dressa faire elle, comme un robot désarticulé, il se leva et posa un doigt glacé sur sa joue.

\- Tu crois en moi, maintenant ?

Elle avala sa salive, perdue dans des émotions qui la dépassaient complètement : devait-elle être en colère, heureuse, effrayée, rassurée ? Ce n'était pas lui.

Sa présence n'était pas réelle. Un écho, un fantôme.

\- Que… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hypnotisée. Dans son estomac, les papillons dansaient la samba, fugaces, avant de tomber en même temps et d'agoniser silencieusement, ébranlant l'humaine d'une énergie négative.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de moi. D'accord ?

Un pas en arrière, elle s'éloigna : cette distance la rassura, bien qu'elle ne la protégeât pas vraiment. Le voir l'amenait à se souvenir et se souvenir amenait des tempêtes incontrôlables.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Et si c'était… Et si c'était son double obscur ? Elle se refusa d'y penser, il ne pouvait pas partir et réapparaître après tant de temps, complètement changé. N'est-ce pas ? Elle ne se convainquit elle-même.

\- Explique-moi ?

Elle avala sa salive empreint d'amertume :

\- Explique-toi ?!

Une poussée d'adrénaline ranima son courage, elle se précipita sur lui, le bouscula. Il lui glissa des doigts et s'évapora, bouffée de vapeur dans l'air.

\- Docteur ?!

Elle courut vers l'interrupteur, hurla son nom à qui voulait l'entendre, il ne réapparut pas. Bien sûr que non, il n'a jamais vraiment été là ; et s'il avait besoin d'aide ?

Qu'avait-elle fait, tout ce temps, à part lui en vouloir et laisser la dépression prendre racine en elle ? Il était certainement en danger et elle n'avait rien vu.

Ses cris alertèrent les autres Tyler, qui se jetèrent sur elle comme si le diable avait pris possession de son corps.

\- Rose, que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Maman, il était là ! Le Docteur ! Il a besoin de moi ! Je… Je l'ai vu…

\- De qui tu parles ? Assis-toi chérie, respire.

\- Le Docteur… Il était là…

Elle chercha son visage à droite, à gauche, elle chercha un reflet, se frappa la tête et posa une main contre son cœur. Tony descendit, sa mère l'envoya se coucher ; la blonde la retint.

\- Non ! Tony, réponds-moi mon cœur, depuis combien de temps le vois-tu ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas directement dit ?

La blonde s'accroupit près de lui, afin d'être à la hauteur de son regard ; il le détourna d'elle.

\- John te parle depuis longtemps ? insista-t-elle. Ton ami, c'est le Doc… c'est John, non ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Qui est-il, alors ?

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Chaton, c'est important. Connait-il le Doc… John ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Quel ami ?

\- Tony a un copain imaginaire, un copain que je pensais imaginaire. Je crois…

\- Non ! Non Rose, tu ne dois rien dire ! Tu l'as promis !

\- … qu'il s'agit du Docteur, il a essayé de me parler, avant de disparaître, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Et s'il avait besoin de moi ?

\- Non, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas lui ! Tais-toi, tais-toi !

\- Alors qui est-ce ?! cria-t-elle.

Le petit garçon recula, les larmes aux yeux. Leur mère essaya de modérer son aînée, c'était peine perdue.

\- Tu es en train de le mettre en colère, murmura-t-il, tremblant.

\- Je m'en fous, je veux qu'il me parle ! Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il est, pourquoi est-il ici ?

\- Rose, calme-toi, menaça froidement Jackie. On va appeler Torchwood, ils…

Pete fronça les sourcils : son portable ne marquait aucun réseau. Après vérification, chaque portable était hors-ligne, même les radios étaient inutilisables. L'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement.

\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ? demanda le père à son jeune garçon.

\- Je… Je ne peux rien dire…

\- Tony, réponds-moi, mon grand. Que veut-il ?

Le blondinet dansait sur ses deux pieds, ses petites dents mordaient ses lèvres fines : il hésitait. Il avait peur, surtout.

\- Me faire plaisir… J'avais envie que Teddy parle, comme Woody… Il savait que John te manquait, il voulait aussi te faire plaisir… Il n'est pas méchant mais il est fort. Vous devez être gentil avec lui. Si vous êtes méchant, il pourrait aussi le devenir…

Une larme coula sur ses joues bouffis, il recula, terrifié par une présence qu'ils ne ressentaient même pas.

\- Il est déçu. Il est fâché. Non, c'est pas vrai ! Ils peuvent t'aider, ils sont gentils ! S'il te plait, ne…

Un vide à l'endroit où il se tenait termina sa phrase.

\- Tony ?! hurla Jackie.

Elle se rua sur l'espace que sa brusque disparition avait laissé vacant, une main sur le cœur. Les yeux écarquillaient, elle hurla le nom de son fils, elle hurlait des menaces en tout genre :

\- Je vais vous tuer, si vous tardez à me rendre mon bébé ?!

Rose, déboussolée, ne réagissait plus, Pete tenta de sortir dehors, afin de trouver de l'aide : mais la porte s'ouvrait sur un mur de brique. Devant les fenêtres, devant chaque entrée, chaque sortie, même la moins probable, une façade en terre cuite les gardait prisonnier du manoir.

Dépités, ils retournèrent vers la quadragénaire, effondrée, qui refusa la main de sa fille, ignora son mari.

\- J'en peux plus, de vos conneries, murmura-t-elle simplement. Ça va nous détruire, à long terme…

Grâce à ces conneries, elle avait retrouvé son époux, avait eu un fils et s'était sortie d'une situation guère suffisante ; sa fille se garda de le lui dire. Elle comprenait sa réaction et se tut.

\- On va y arriver. Nous devons nous calmer, se modéra l'unique homme qui avait pourtant tout envie d'envoyer promener.

\- Nous calmer ? Ton fils vient de disparaître, encore à cause de vos aliens ! C'est toujours à cause de vos aliens ! Tu demandes de nous calmer ?!

\- On doit réfléchir, Jackie.

Au pied des marches, elle trouva Teddy, le doudou de son cadet : prise d'un élan d'affection, elle serra l'ours en peluche contre elle, s'assit.

\- Réfléchir, répéta-t-il, désabusée.

\- Ex… Excusez-moi, vous m'étouffez, articula difficilement une petite voix.

Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre que cette phrase avait été prononcé par le jouet qu'elle tenait. Elle sursauta, le balança loin d'elle ; ce dernier se releva, épousseta ses genoux et la fixa furieusement.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! cria-t-il du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire un couinement plutôt ridicule et guère menaçant. Vous aimeriez qu'on vous lance à l'autre bout d'une pièce ?

Le groupe restèrent interdit, l'indocile blonde le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, se soumit-elle sans discuter.

Le nounours s'éloigna d'eux, en fulminant contre elle ; il boitait légèrement.

Devant les trois impuissants Tyler, une armée de babioles enfantines, pantins de bois, peluches et même les voitures, petites voitures rouges, bleues, vertes, descendirent les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au salon. Ils se décidèrent à suivre le cortège, dépassés par ce qu'il se passait et y découvrirent un carrousel, qui tournait au rythme d'une musique enfantine.

Une fontaine de chocolat chaud, remplissant la pièce d'une odeur gourmande, coulait à flot à ses côtés : et les jouets, de part et d'autre, profitaient de la fête, sans remarquer les humains, pétrifiés. Pete en avait vu, Rose aussi mais jamais il n'avait dû faire face à autant de désarroi : la situation, comme un mauvais rêve, devenait absurde.

\- Je veux juste retrouver mon fils, murmura Jackie. Deviens-je folle ?

Trop concentrés par la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, ils ne pensèrent à regarder derrière eux. Quelle erreur.

Et lorsqu'ils firent volte-face, alertés par les… quoi, roucoulements ? grognements ? couinement ?, ils remarquèrent les cinq pairs d'yeux qui les fixaient, affamés.

Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur leurs visages défaits, ils louchèrent sur les bipèdes aux écailles orange et grises : ils étaient aussi grands qu'eux, avec des dents et des ongles drôlement acérés. Leurs queues caressèrent le sol.

\- Ce sont… Ce sont des Deinonychus… Ils sont carnivores…, murmura Jackie, terrifiée. Ils… Ils courent vite. Très vite.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de se ruer dans la cuisine, avant que les reptiles ne leur sautent dessus. Ces derniers frappèrent contre le bois, criaient -ça n'avait rien d'humain- ; leurs griffes, de la taille d'une main, rongeaient la porte efficacement, tandis que leur force amenait à l'agonie le maigre barrage qui les séparait de leur repas.

\- Tony adore les dinosaures, justifia la mère de famille. Tous les dinosaures.

\- Tony t'a renseigné sur la manière de les combattre ? railla Rose, un couteau en main.

Elle était incapable de réfléchir, tout son sang-froid avait disparu ; elle avait rigolé, devant Jurassic Park, elle le regrettait amèrement. Des dinosaures : elle ne connaissait pas l'univers, quelle prétention aurait-elle eu à dire le contraire ? Mais jamais, jamais elle n'aurait cru croiser leur route. Et certainement pas dans sa propre maison.

Elle fixa son père, qui se perdait dans ses pensées : il mettait le doigt sur le point commun qu'avait toutes ses apparitions pour le moins surprenante. Mais elle le devança.

\- Tony adore les dinosaures, répéta-t-elle. Tony aime les manèges, le chocolat, Tony voulait que Teddy vive. L'ami -elle mima des guillemets- de Tony voulait lui faire plaisir. Vous ne trouvez pas que ce sont de drôles de coïncidences ?

\- Enfin ! Je me demandais lequel de vous allait en parler le premier, Rose, tu es la meilleure, je le savais !

Cette dernière sursauta, reconnaissant cette voix sans trop de peine. Elle se retourna, dévisagea le Docteur, son sourire radieux, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux magnifiques ; elle ne put que gémir.

\- Non. Non, non ! S'il vous plait, pas lui, je préfère encore les dinosaures…

Les traits du brun se tendirent légèrement, sa bonne humeur devint curiosité. Mais il ne réagit pas à sa remarque : la porte céda, il ne put que mettre son tournevis en avant et effacer le lien psychique que les féroces reptiles entretenaient avec leur propriétaire.

\- C'est ce qu'il aime. Imagine quand ses cauchemars prendront vie. Nous devons retrouver Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il craint le plus ?

Personne ne lui répondit, tous abasourdis. Il choisit alors de répondre pour eux.

\- Un enfant est habituellement effrayé par le noir, les monstres, d'être seul. La solitude -tu te souviens de l'Isolus, Rose ?- est la peur absolue de tout enfant, surtout à cet âge-là. Vous pourrez tous mourir, si on n'intervient pas rapidement.

Le silence devint extrêmement gênant.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- C'est vraiment vous ? demanda finalement Jackie. Non, en fait, je m'en fiche, s'exclama-t-elle avant que sa fille n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire. Aidez-nous à retrouver mon fils.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Il dort.

\- Vous rigolez ?

\- Non. Ce ne serait pas utile de le tuer, ni même de l'éloigner de vous.

La quadragénaire courrait à l'étage quand un bras la stoppa dans sa course.

\- Attendez, vous ignorez à quoi vous avez affaire !

\- Il se sert de mon fils, croyez-moi, sa puissance ne me fait pas peur.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle soupira exagérément, voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un Maek, un parasite de Rilatia. Le Baku japonais s'inspire de lui, bien qu'en vérité, il…

\- Abrégez.

\- Ils se nourrissent des rêves des êtres vivants. Mais lorsqu'il se sent en danger, ils utilisent l'imagination de leurs hôtes pour se protéger, utilisant ce qu'il aime, ce qui l'effraie aussi. Nous devons être prudent, ne pas foncer, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se sente menacer.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente menacé ? Il a pris mon fils ?! Vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants vous, ça se voit !

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit.

Rose hésitait à sourire ou à transpercer cette image si tentante du couteau qu'elle tenait ; mais elle n'était pas violente.

\- Où se trouve le piège ? s'interposa-t-elle. Vous êtes quoi, une sorte d'intermédiaire, le « je vous aide pour bien vous trahir à la fin » ? Pourquoi ce visage, Tony voit énormément de monde ! Pourquoi le Docteur ?

\- Pardon ?

La lumière grésilla au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'ampoule explosa : l'obscurité inonda le rez-de-chaussée.

Apparemment, le Maek -ou quoi que ce soit- n'avait pas envie de discuter.

\- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, menaça doucement la jeune femme. Croyez-moi. Une fois, je veux bien, deux fois, vous ne me déstabiliserez pas.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide.

Le Seigneur du Temps fronça les sourcils devant son air déterminé. Puis ce vouvoiement, plus qu'étrange, et les regards de sa famille d'adoption, mi-pressés, mi-intrigués… il comprit néanmoins la situation et prit ses mains qu'il serra fort ; elle s'en dégagea.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je suis bien réel, crois-moi. Regarde-moi. Dans les yeux, regarde-moi.

Malgré la pénombre et sa colère, elle s'exécuta. Elle flancha légèrement. Cette pupille, qui avait vu mille paysages, reflet de mille pensées. Fidèle photographie vivante ; _ne te laisse pas déstabiliser._

\- Prouve-le moi. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas une projection de ce parasite, une réminiscence du subconscient de Tony. Dis-moi quelque chose que seul le Docteur saurait, ni moi, ni Tony, seul le Docteur. Et sois convainquant.

Un silence tyrannique s'imposa : ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler, il n'avait le temps de la persuader. A leur côté, Jackie suppliait, muette, d'abréger cette conversation. Son fils attendait, effrayé, certainement.

\- Le sable, trancha-t-il finalement.

\- Le sable ?

Elle ne le suivait pas.

\- Dans ton collier. Quand j'étais enfant, à peine plus âgé que ton frère, je l'avais offert à ma mère. Comme les autres Gallifreyiens de mon âge, je croyais à la légende, que le sable était magique, qu'il la protégerait. Quelques mois plus tard, elle a été accepté comme membre à part du Haut-Conseil. Elle m'a alors abandonné à une sorte de nourrice, ne me laissant d'elle que ce collier.

Elle le fixa, perplexe : le Maek était-il un très bon comédien, capable de la prendre par les sentiments ? _Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser !_ Il avait implanté un doute en elle. Un doute inconfortable et tenace.

\- On en rediscutera. Tony est notre priorité. Que doit-on faire ?

\- Convaincre le Maek qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal.

La jeune femme soupira, puisa en elle un énième soupçon de patience ; à ce moment, la seule source de lumière qui leur restait, c'est-à-dire une faible lueur leur parvenant de l'étage, explosa à son tour et s'éteignit, les plongeant dans un noir complet.

\- Super.

Jackie prit les devants, ouvrit la bouche en première : elle tuerait pour ses enfants. Et si les mots étaient le remède, elle était prête à frapper avec tous les dictionnaires qu'elle avait.

\- Je m'appelle Jacqueline Tyler, s'exprima-t-elle à voix haute. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, je vous le jure. Mais comprenez-moi, c'est mon petit garçon, je l'aime et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre ! On ne vous veut aucun mal, on veut juste s'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Continuez, souffla le Docteur.

A tâtons, ils empruntèrent les escaliers, ignorant les chuchotements affolés et les souffles des fantômes qui frôlaient leurs nuques d'une caresse intenable ; ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être en colère, ni à vous sentir en danger. On peut comprendre votre situation, vous n'êtes pas le premier égaré qu'on rencontre. Regardez, le Docteur, dans les souvenirs de Tony. Il n'est pas d'ici, lui non plus, il vient de loin. Avant, il avait même deux cœurs et un vaisseau spatial déguisé en cabine téléphonique bleue. Maintenant qu'il est coincé sur Terre, on s'entraide mutuellement. On peut vous ramener chez vous ou vous aider, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Vous ne serez pas le premier, ni le dernier. Mais je vous en supplie, ne blessez pas mon fils. Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

La chambre du cadet était à l'autre bout du couloir, couloir invisible qui semblait infini dans cette obscurité malsaine. Mille yeux imperceptibles se braquaient sur eux, ils avançaient à petits pas, la lumière du tournevis projetant une faible aura bleue autour d'eux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il a besoin de moi, sa mère. Par pitié.

Finalement, la veilleuse dans chambre de Tony s'éclaira, diffusant de douces lueurs pâles jusque sur les murs du couloir. Le groupe s'y rendirent sans précipitation, un double de Tony était assis sur le lit, à côté de son jumeau qui dormait. Il chantonnait la berceuse, apaisante, effrayante entre ses lèvres.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je suis tout seul, mes parents me manquent. Aidez-moi.

Il leva de grands yeux tristes vers eux, ses pupilles tremblaient. Ce n'était qu'un enfant ?

Rose fut la première à réagir, posa un bras sur son épaule, compatissante. Un sourire chaleureux divisait son visage.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé sur Terre ?

\- Les Sénateurs ne voulaient pas de moi, à cause de l'Oracle. Ils ont condamné mon père et ma mère puis ils nous ont exilés. J'ai été séparé d'eux, je ne sais pas où ils sont. J'ai trouvé Tony, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait… Vous pouvez le faire ?

Elle regarda le Gallifreyien. Ils pouvaient le faire, oui. Mais elle ne supportait pas de voir son ancien partenaire si près et si inaccessible **.**

\- A une condition, répondit-elle : fais disparaître le Docteur. Je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps et c'est gentil d'avoir voulu me le montrer, je sais que tu voulais me faire plaisir, mais… Mais ça me rend vraiment triste, et je ne peux pas t'aider, si je suis triste. Tu comprends ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Tout à l'heure, oui, mais là, ce n'est pas moi, se défendit-il.

\- Rose, je suis réel !

La blonde se figea, les regarda, prit un bol d'air, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir : il était revenu ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu dois reprendre ta véritable apparence, continua ce dernier, et laisser ce petit garçon tranquille. Tes parents ne doivent pas être très loin, on les retrouvera et on vous conseillera un endroit pour vivre.

\- Promis ?

Il tenait sincèrement aux promesses.

\- Promis.

L'image de Tony fit place à une étrange fumée bleue, qui suivit le Docteur dans le couloir.

Le reste de l'histoire est facile à comprendre et ne nécessite que quelques lignes : le Maek retrouva ses parents, grâce au Docteur -Torchwood n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir, quel brillant homme que le Docteur- et le soleil se levait à peine quand les Tyler et cet alien mi-homme, mi-Seigneur du Temps leur souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite.

Ils partirent vers une planète bien loin, protégés par la Proclamation des Ombres et l'éternel soutien du Gallifreyien, des espoirs pleins les cœurs.

\- Une histoire qui finit bien ! soupira ce dernier, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il remarqua rapidement les trois paires d'yeux fixés sur lui et les bouches qui n'osaient poser leurs questions. Il soupira.

\- J'ai du retard, c'est ça ?

Papa et maman se levèrent aussitôt, prenant le déjeuner de leur fils comme un merveilleux prétexte pour laisser au couple l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

\- Du retard ? s'exclama finalement la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent, un éclat de colère traversa son visage. Et sa main, cette main qui la démangeait : un réflexe surhumain l'empêcha de perdre le contrôle, de le gifler.

\- Tu disparais sans explication et tu réapparais comme par magie ; j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je ne savais pas si tu m'avais abandonné, si tu allais bien, si tu étais mort, je ne savais rien ! Ça fait un an. Un an, merde ! T'aurais pu faire un effort, cette fois-ci ! Ou au pire, un signe pour me dire que tu reviendrais bientôt, quelque chose ! Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait du tout. J'ai eu… Si peur.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Ça n'avait été que vingt jours pour lui, vingt jours éprouvant, à courir partout, voler dans tout l'espace-temps, fuir, combattre quelques ennemis qu'il s'était malencontreusement fait. Son nouveau TARDIS avait l'air aussi têtu que le précédent : il aurait voulu se poser à la date prévue, était-ce de sa faute si elle était une forte tête ?

La blonde plongea son regard noisette dans le sien, profitant de cette suffisante qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps ; son Docteur. Il était là, devant elle, avec elle, tout contre elle. Combien de temps avait dû-t-elle attendre ce moment ? Un apaisement confortable l'enveloppa tendrement, elle ne lâcha son compagnon, en manque de son odeur, de sa présence, du son de sa respiration.

\- Tu es de retour, bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- La prochaine fois, je tenterai une meilleure négociation avec le TARDIS. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle réagit instantanément :

\- Le TARDIS ? Tu as réussi ?

Il saisit sa main et l'emmena dehors. Près des bosquets couverts de givre, une familière boîte bleue attendait.

\- Mon dieu…

\- J'ai fait un saut dans les années 60', afin de récupérer notre bon vieux modèle de camouflage. Puis, je l'ai bloqué. J'aime bien cette apparence, pourquoi la changer ? Tu veux voir ?

Un empressement innocent agita l'humaine, qui hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Alors, sans la faire languir plus longtemps, il lui ouvrit les portes d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Bienvenu chez toi.

Elle entra, un trop plein d'excitation soulevant follement son pauvre cœur.

\- C'est toujours plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Comment as-tu pu faire ça, sans la technologie des Seigneurs du Temps ?

\- Je l'ai fabriqué.

Elle en fut bouche-bée.

\- T'es vraiment doué.

\- Ouais, je sais ! Alors, t'en pense quoi ?

La salle de contrôle était plus rangée, plus lumineuse, et ce n'était pas parce que les parois étaient plus claires : le tableau de bord était lui aussi plus ordonné, les deux sièges, plus modernes. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle avait l'habitude mais curieusement, elle préférait.

\- J'adore, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'adore !

Elle lui sauta dessus, en éclatant de rire : il ne put qu'être contaminé par sa bonne humeur et rigola à son tour, en la secouant dans tous les sens. C'était un merveilleux cadeau qu'elle lui offrait ; il ne regrettait pas d'être revenu dans le temps, d'avoir remis de la distance pour les éviter de sombrer dans des sentiments destructeurs, ni d'être parti et de s'être acharné dans un combat qu'il croyait perdre. Il ne regrettait pas le goût de ses lèvres, sa joie était bien meilleure.

\- C'est magnifique, c'est…

Son sourire perdit son intensité pour n'être qu'un souvenir. Il y avait toujours leur futur, futur un peu plus proche, un peu plus menaçant. L'orage se rapprochait. Il se rapprochait bien trop vite pour elle.

Et elle était terrifiée.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps, confia-t-il, après avoir saisi les pensées qui l'agitaient. Et je comprendrais que tu refuses de venir avec moi. Mais tu peux toujours voir et réfléchir ? Je suis certes humain mais je suis le même et j'ai toujours autant besoin de toi. Je ne pourrais pas voyager dans l'espace-temps si tu me condamnes à le faire sans toi.

La jeune femme le dévisagea. Il était désespéré. Elle aussi, elle était désespérée ; par quel enchantement s'était-elle retrouvé addict à cet imbécile-heureux, un alien venant du fin-fond de l'univers, qui puis-est ?

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je dois juste passer chez toi, pour récupérer mes affaires -oui, j'ai logé chez toi, en t'attendant-. Et après, allons où nous voulons aller.

\- Tu ne veux pas prévenir tes parents ?

\- Docteur, j'ai vingt-cinq ans ! Et ils savent très bien ce que je veux, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

\- C'est toi la chef.

Il abaissa un manche et cria un « Allons-y !» qui n'avait pas prononcé depuis de très nombreux mois.

Tous les deux souriaient, ils se voilaient d'un masque d'insouciance. Mais les événements prochains toquaient à la porte ; le Docteur et son éternel instinct les sentait, comme il avait senti sa fin avec Rose. Il les sentait et encore une fois, il n'avait aucun moyen de les combattre.

Ce n'était que le début d'une très longue et très douloureuse lutte.

* * *

 **Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque-là, ceux qui ont commenté, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous ne lâchez pas le fil et de voir qu'il y a toujours autant de lecteurs. Merci à vous tous :D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à toi !**

 **Si tu es là, c'est que tu as lu ma première partie et je t'en remercie sincèrement. J'espère que tu as aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, que le temps n'a pas été trop long pour toi et que tu es prêt pour un second tour, plus froid, plus beau, plus grand.**

 **Il y aura de l'amour, il y aura de la colère, il y aura de la douleur ; les trois sont aussi magnifiques qu'incontournable. Je ne dirais aucune promesse que je ne pourrais tenir, je m'embarque et t'embarque avec moi dans un nouveau voyage qui te plaira ou qui ne te plaira pas ; j'espère quand même que ce sera la première option ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _Résumé de la première partie : Rose et le Docteur humain sont revenus au manoir des Tyler. Mais pas de repos pour les braves, une menace créée par Rose s'abat sur Londres : une faille temporelle. Ils réussissent à la refermer mais le prix à payer est fort : Canary Wharf est détruit, Rose est blessée, dans le coma et frôle la mort une ou deux fois. Quand elle se réveille au bout de vingt jours, le Docteur -humain mais la précision est à présent inutile- est devenu froid, distant : il ne le lui dira pas, mais il a peur de la perdre. Des malentendus engendrant d'autres malentendus, ils vont réussir à se séparer, presque à se détester. Surtout la jeune femme, le Docteur n'est principalement qu'abasourdi par la tournure des événements. Et son comportement n'est dû qu'à une seule raison, après la colère : William. Par la drogue, il a provoqué son amour et fait en sorte qu'elle haïsse le Gallifreyien. Heureusement, rien ne les sépare, ils se retrouvent ; en mourant, William avouera à Rose la raison de ses actes : le Docteur ; le futur Docteur. Un futur Docteur, devenu sombre par "sa faute", tuera ses parents et cherchera à la tuer elle. Une alternative qui ne leur laisse aucune chance. Suite à ça, deux réalités se créent : la première, Barcelone : Rose dira tout au Docteur, qui l'embrassera et qui ira jusqu'à lui raconter son passé : ils foncent dans un mur, Rose a besoin de sa force pour combattre son futur ennemi et son amour risquerait de l'affaiblir encore plus. Mais le Docteur a une idée : revenir dans le temps et contrôler la supernova avant qu'elle ne devienne trou-noir et absorbe la Terre. Chose faite, cette réalité est effacé, rien ne s'est passé pour Rose, tout s'est passé pour le Docteur, qui disparaît pendant un an. Et lorsqu'il revint, le TARDIS achevé avec lui, ça n'annonce que deux choses : la menace de William est plus proche et les vrais aventures se préparent._

* * *

 _Partie 2_

 _« Toute sa joie disparut en une seconde, avec sa confiance en lui et sa foi dans l'avenir. C'était fini ; tout était fini, il ne ferait rien, il ne serait rien ; il se sentait vide, incapable, inutile, condamné. »,_ Bel-Ami _, Maupassant._

 _oOo_

 **Prologue :**

Un son doux et continu tira Rose de son sommeil bien mérité ; un son apaisant, tant par sa familiarité que par tout ce qu'il représentait. Les moteurs du TARDIS ronronnait, berçant la jeune femme dans des bras invisible.

Elle se redressa, parcourut sa nouvelle chambre du regard : focalisée sur le champ de fleurs animés qui dansaient sur son mur, ainsi que le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait, qui surplombait sa tête, elle sourit toute seule. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé et n'arrivait pas à croire que sa réalité devenait belle. Que vouloir de plus ? Elle avait le Docteur, elle avait le TARDIS et quelque part sur Terre, elle avait des gens qui l'aimaient.

C'était parfait.

Etirant ses bras, elle jeta la couette à ses pieds et se rua vers la salle de bain, une salle de bain qu'elle n'avait rien que pour elle. Nouvelle brosse à dent, nouveau dentifrice, nouveau gel douche, nouveau shampoing, nouveau parfum, elle avait tout changé. Tout était nouveau.

Il était tôt, elle le savait. Le plafond de sa chambre était réglé sur l'horloge terrienne : il n'y avait pas un rayon de soleil, à l'horizon. Seulement la nuit lumineuse et sa lune, qui glissait de son zénith. Pourtant, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Pas fatiguée du tout, elle était en forme, de très bonne humeur : elle était sur le point d'embrasser une toute nouvelle ère de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Se glissant sous la douche, elle se dépêcha à se savonner puis enfila ses vêtements, se prépara et sortit ; aucune trace du Docteur. Ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle de contrôle. Le vaisseau était silencieux. Endormi.

La blonde sourit, frôla le tableau de bord qui réagit par ondes bienfaitrices, posa une main sur les balustrades, les étranges ronds, toujours des ronds, qu'il y avait contre les murs. Etait-ce cette nouvelle décoration ou l'absence d'un alien excentrique, elle n'en savait rien : mais c'était différent. Presque incomparable.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit : une nébuleuse vint la saluer, plus belle, plus réelle que les images de synthèse qu'offrait Google. Elle s'en émerveilla, comme une débutante : ce n'était pas le genre de vue duquel on se remettait facilement.

Elle s'assit sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide, la main empoignant solidement le cadran de l'entrée. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, elle se sentait complète : une part manquante de son être, que l'univers lui avait sauvagement volé, venait de lui être gentiment remise. Et la sensation qui se propageait dans son sang, dans ses os, dans son âme, était délicieuse : plus puissante que l'adrénaline, plus savoureuse qu'un baiser, plus violente qu'un choc.

L'espace. Le TARDIS. Son Seigneur du Temps. A bout de souffle, elle se demandait par quel miracle elle avait pu survivre jusque-là, sans eux.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, j'étais pas sûr que c'était toi, dit le Docteur.

Elle sursauta, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Le gratifiant d'un regard chaleureux, elle calma son cœur affolé qui, surpris de s'être fait prendre, avait fui à vive allure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

Dormir. Pourquoi dormir quand tant de belles choses l'attendait ? Elle avait récupéré la journée durant et ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps.

Les yeux rivés sur ces couleurs éclatantes perdues dans le noir de l'espace, elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit ; c'était sa lettre.

\- Je l'ai lu.

\- Elle était faite pour ça.

\- Tu penses… toujours ce que tu as écrit ?

\- Et comment ?

Y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Ce qu'il ressentait était un bien inaliénable qui l'avait rendu humain avant même de le devenir ; un pouvoir, une faiblesse, beaucoup de contradiction dans un seul sentiment.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

Elle lui en avait voulu. Elle s'en était voulu : il était parti à cause d'elle, à cause de ses erreurs. Elle avait été triste, désespérée, folle. Une année lui avait été donnée, pour faire un point sur sa situation ; elle avait eu une unique nuit pour tout remettre à jour. Et comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparé, comme si l'univers leur donnait une seconde chance pour tout recommencer, dès maintenant, l'ancienne Rose avait retrouvé l'ancien Docteur, dans un monde de nouveauté.

Un peu difficilement, elle admettait que ce n'était qu'une trêve ; comme une patiente atteinte d'un mal incurable et se sachant dépérir, elle n'avait, fatalement, qu'une courte période pour goûter à la liberté. Elle le savait et elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête : adviendra que pourra.

Seul les idiots s'empêchent d'être heureux.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Ses cheveux blonds chatouillèrent ses cheveux bruns, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule : ainsi, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, sans penser, sans rien faire. Il n'y avait que la beauté de l'instant et le calme reposant de leurs expirations emmêlées.

\- Tu as changé de parfum ? huma-t-il, curieux de ne sentir l'odeur habituelle de sa compagne.

La jeune femme se redressa fièrement : il l'avait remarqué.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- C'est… Différent.

\- Mais ça te plait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en n'entendant la réponse espérée. Je peux remettre l'ancien, si tu préfères.

\- Non, il te va bien. Garde-le.

Rose se rassura en poussant un soupir guère discret et le regarda. L'adrénaline, piquée par les émotions, inonda son sang d'une énergie nouvelle ; elle se redressa.

\- Dansons ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses deux pieds. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dansons !

\- Quoi ?

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena près du tableau de commande, dans un tourbillon incontrôlable.

\- Dansons ! répéta-t-elle.

Elle chercha une musique qu'elle lui avait souvent entendu murmurer et plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules. Un feu incontrôlable mouvait en elle ; comment dire non ? Il la dévisagea, surpris, avant de la prendre par la taille, jouant le jeu de l'indélicatesse.

Au début, c'était ridicule, maladroit. Ils rigolaient, tournaient, gesticulaient : ils étaient des adolescents à leur premier bal de promo, isolé dans une bulle d'insouciance. Des adolescents innocents. Puis, ils se rapprochèrent. La bulle se referma un peu plus autour d'eux ; leurs corps se collèrent.

C'était dangereux ; ça le devenait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, comme si l'éternité leur était accordé, ils bougeaient plus doucement, timidement. Aucun ne put se décrocher de l'autre. Ces deux amis qu'un univers avait séparés se retrouvaient dans le cœur de l'espace : et que les étoiles en fussent leurs témoins.

Elle menait, il prit rapidement le dessus. Elle s'accrochait à lui, happée, frappé, bousculée et elle basculait dans la folie ; elle l'avait cherché. A trop jouer avec le feu, elle allait se brûler.

Son sourire sombra, la joie devint sérieuse. Il la serra contre lui, peut-être était-ce l'inverse ; ils étaient tous les deux. Réunis. Il y avait pleins de choses à dire, de secrets à avouer, de mots à murmurer ; ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Douce fatalité, pourquoi existes-tu ?

C'était beau. Ça en devenait triste. La chanson se termina, ils se séparèrent, sans se regarder.

Ils s'étaient touchés ; pas assez.

Doux futur, pourquoi leur promettre pareille décadence ? Tu gâches tout. Tu gâches toujours tout.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

Rose serra du poing, se fit violence : dans sa tête résonnait encore cet unique cœur, qui battait au même rythme que deux. Il l'appelait et le sien, se moquant de la raison, se moquant des conséquences, cherchait désespérément à le rejoindre. Elle ne put céder à cette doucereuse perspective.

\- Passé, futur, Terre… ailleurs ? insista-t-il.

Dans son esprit grondait la même tempête : il la balaya raisonnablement. Le mur entre eux devait subsistait, Rose le lui avait demandé ; non. Rose le lui avait supplié.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Elle compta jusqu'à dix : à dix, sa conscience dissimula son désir sous de platoniques sentiments.

Douce raison, pourquoi es-tu si forte ?

\- Le passé ?

Elle était curieuse : était-il une fidèle copie de son monde originel ou des divergences étaient remarquables ?*

\- Quand ?

Il posa une main sur un levier et lui sourit, attendant le moindre ordre, la moindre demande : un caprice de sa part, il y cèderait sans objection.

\- Elizabeth I ! s'écria-t-elle à la pensée de cette femme indépendante.

Une grimace dévisagea la figure du Gallifreyien. La brève altercation qu'il avait eu avec la Reine Vierge avait été… révélatrice : quoi qu'eut fait son futur lui, il n'avait pas envie de le découvrir.

\- Je ne penses pas qu'elle veuille me voir, confessa-t-il finalement, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Mary Stuart ? se rabattit-elle.

Même famille, même période, l'Ecosse étant seulement une lande plus verte et plus sauvage que l'Angleterre. Encore indépendante, au XVIème siècle.

\- Belle femme, fort caractère ! Trait caractéristique des Tudor, je pense. Quand ?

\- Laissons un peu le hasard jouer son rôle ?

Il fit le tour, la prit par la main et pressa sa paume rose contre la manette de pilotage.

\- Par contre, c'est toi qui nous y emmène !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te montrerai comment faire.

Un magnifique sourire éblouit le grand Seigneur, tandis que la peur s'immisça dans le corps de sa compagne.

\- Allons-y !

Elle cria.

* * *

 *** l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvent a été créé après que Victoria a été mordue et que la monarchie a fait place à la république. Mais avant 1880, que se passe-t-il ? Je pense (et je remercie une amie qui m'a fortement aidé dans cette réflexion) qu'une copie du passé du monde originel s'est automatiquement créé : tout ce que le Docteur a fait, les personnes qu'il a rencontré, sauf si ça a changé le cours des choses, ça s'est réellement passé. Les points fixes (sauf Jack) se sont réellement passé : par exemple, Pompéi a réellement explosé. Mais le temps étant une science complexe, j'aurais du mal à dire ce qui a pour le coup, existé dans ce monde ou pas donc pour faciliter les choses, on va dire que tout a existé. Voilà ^^**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 1 :**

\- Eh, mais ce n'est pas si mal pour un premier voyage !

Ce n'est pas si mal. _Ce n'est pas si mal._

Rose se redressa, lança un regard noir à ce qui lui servait… d'ami ? Un ami ne te laisse pas le volant de sa voiture, alors que tu n'as encore jamais conduit. Elle frotta son crâne, massant la douloureuse bosse qui venait d'apparaître : sans l'avertir, presque sans consigne, lui donner les commandes du TARDIS… Son cœur avait encore du mal à s'en remettre.

La fumée sortait du tableau de commande, le Gallifreyien éteignait tant bien que mal le début de feu : ils étaient encore en vie.

Ils avaient décollé, volé dans l'espace-temps, il lui avait dit ce qu'elle devait faire, marmonnant parfois des « le bouton rouge, non, celui-là, si tu presses le mauvais bouton, tout explosera ! » et des « piloter un TARDIS, c'est tout un art, la première fois, j'ai failli désintégré une galaxie ! » -le genre de commentaire tout à fait rassurant-.

Finalement, le vaisseau s'était posé dans un désastreux grondement, envoyant valser ses locataires à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Docteur était parti dans un fou rire et, tapant des mains comme un enfant, regardait à présent l'ordinateur central. Son regard luisait d'excitation.

\- 1567. Ancien comté de Kinross, Ecosse, Terre. Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus juste.

\- J'ai réussi ? bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de croire qu'elle avait pu diriger l'indomptable cabine bleue. Vraiment ?

\- Allons voir ? proposa-t-il, en lui tendant son bras.

Un immense sourire barrait son visage, elle accepta chaleureusement son invitation. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle s'arrêta, les traits tendus.

\- On y va comme ça ? chuchota la jeune femme, en désignant sa veste du XXIème siècle.

\- La garde-robe du TARDIS n'a pas encore été faite. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Viens, il n'y a personne.

Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, et ils passèrent prudemment le perron de l'entrée.

Il y avait un long couloir obscur, devant eux. Seul quelques chandelles apportaient une faible lumière, éclairant légèrement les murs humides et des meubles poussiéreux. D'antique lustres étaient pendus au plafond et se balançaient doucement sous les courants d'airs. Ils entendirent des couinements, des petits pas frappant le plancher : les rongeurs se tapirent dans l'ombre, fuyant leurs ombres gigantesques.

Une odeur rance s'accrochait à leurs vêtements, contaminant de ses vieux doigts toutes les surfaces qu'elle n'avait pas encore infestées. Un château hanté ? Rose entendait le vent sifflait une mélodie macabre et s'attendait pour chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à voir surgir un fantôme en kilt, un pirate barbare, une grosse femme couverte de sang, pleurant la mort de ses enfants. Il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Rien de bien méchant, à part une échelle et une trappe à son sommet.

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent, mus d'une même énergie : l'adrénaline palpitait dans leurs veines, l'envie d'en découvrir était toujours plus grande. Le Docteur escalada la demi-douzaine de barreaux et ouvrit délicatement le panneau de bois.

C'était une pièce sombre, déserte. Un feu de bois craquait dans une vieille cheminée, dégageant un parfum de bois brûlé. Il faisait plus chaud, la salle était bien plus accueillante que l'espèce de passage secret duquel ils venaient. Après une dernière vérification, voyant qu'aucun bruit humain n'était à déclarer, il se hissa à l'étage supérieur, tendit sa main à Rose et soupira bruyamment.

\- On a…

Sa phrase fut coupée par la grande porte, qui claqua brusquement :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! cria-t-on.

Les deux aventuriers se retournèrent, deux épées furent braquées sur eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment êtes-vous entré ?!

L'homme qui parlait, un quadragénaire peut-être, fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Le deuxième épéiste, un frère au vu de leur ressemblance, l'imita. Derrière eux, un groupe apeuré, portant des vêtements du XVIème siècle, recula : il y avait une vieille femme ainsi qu'une trentenaire -la mère et l'épouse de la maisonnée, certainement-, des enfants et des domestiques, distinguables par leurs tenues.

\- Je ne me répèterai pas ! Que faites-vous ici ?!

Les consonnes roulaient sous sa langue dans un parfait accent écossais.

\- Je suis le Docteur, s'empressa de répondre ce dernier. Et voici… ma partenaire, Rose Tyler.

\- Le Docteur ?

Il baissa sensiblement sa garde, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous êtes le médecin ?

\- Oui ?

Une occasion, l'ancien Seigneur du Temps n'allait pas la laisser filer.

\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas annoncé par la grande porte ?

\- Je préfère passer par l'entrée de service, riposta-t-il, comme si c'était une évidence. Vous pouvez ranger votre… arme ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui tranche.

Ce qui devait être le chef de famille, puisqu'il était le seul à parler, fronça les sourcils, ignorant sa demande.

\- Vous avez votre accréditation ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Une accréditation ? Rose blêmit : sans papier psychique, comment allaient-ils faire ? Mais le brun ne se laissa pas défaire et sortit un portefeuille de sa poche, qu'il donna à ses assaillants. Ces derniers regardèrent et rangèrent finalement leurs épées dans leurs fourreaux respectifs.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez jamais. William Douglas, 6ème comte de Morton. Mon frère, George, ma femme, Agnès, ma mère, Margaret, un parent, Willie, et mes enfants. L'état de la Reine va de mal en pis. Suivez-moi.

Le groupe se disloqua, chacun retourna à ses occupations. William les conduisit à travers de nombreux corridors, jusqu'à un escalier en colimaçon, tout en gardant le silence. Une centaine de marches plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre, faiblement éclairée.

Rose regarda le Docteur, le Docteur regarda Rose, le comte les invita à entrer.

\- Allez-y, dit-il.

Il n'y avait qu'une armoire et face à cette armoire, un lit. Une femme de chambre était penchée sur ce lit, une bassine d'eau près d'elle, un chiffon à la main. Elle épongeait le front transpirant d'une brune.

\- Voici Jane et Marie, elles vous aideront. Une sage-femme arrivera dans la matinée, demain. En attendant, la vie de Sa Majesté est entre vos mains.

Il ne donna aucune explication et claqua la porte derrière lui.

\- Hey ! Je suis le Docteur. Voici ma compagne, Rose Tyler.

Les deux domestiques, toutes les deux portant une chevelure rousse flamboyante, s'inclinèrent devant eux, avant de reporter leur attention sur la patiente qui se reposait.

\- Je te présente Mary, Reine d'Ecosse, murmura le voyageur à la jeune femme.

Rose ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, bouleversée par les supplices qu'enduraient cette dernière. Sa bouche entr'ouverte laissait passer des râles de souffrance, tandis que les traits de son si beau visage étaient tendus par une torture inimaginable. Sa main tremblante était posée sur un ventre bombé : elle était enceinte.

La Londonienne fronça les sourcils : elle se rappelait brièvement du conflit qui l'avait opposée aux nobles écossais, son emprisonnement par Elizabeth Ier, sa décapitation vingt ans plus tard : 1567 n'était que le début de sa chute. N'était-ce pas l'année de son abdication en faveur de son fils ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de la mourante et la prit par la main. Elle n'avait certes pas achevé son parcours scolaire mais elle savait qu'une reine sur le point de donner la vie était traité avec de meilleurs égards : cette dernière était comme abandonné sur ce matelas, remise entre les mains de son Dieu.

\- On va vous aider, murmura-t-elle, prise de pitié pour la pauvre femme. Ayez confiance en nous.

La jeune mère ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître un iris bleu azur. Son magnifique regard, tiraillé par la fatigue et la douleur, toucha profondément la blonde.

\- Je voulais un prêtre, pas un docteur… Laissez-moi mourir, je suis perdue de toute façon…

Son souffle s'étouffa dans un cri déchirant, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait aux draps.

\- Le bébé vous fait mal ?

Elle secoua négativement de la tête et pointa son estomac.

\- Seulement là.

Le Gallifreyien sortit son éternel stéthoscope et le posa en-dessous de sa poitrine. La grimace qu'il fit inquiéta sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Il empoigna sa compagne à l'écart.

\- Un ulcère. Vu son état, je ne sais pas s'il est censé d'attendre une sage-femme.

\- Tu pourrais la faire accoucher ?

\- Je pense, oui. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Mais je ne peux que l'aider elle, murmura-t-il. Les jumeaux doivent mourir.

Il était déterminé, froid : la jeune femme roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi, parce que l'histoire l'a dit ? incrimina-t-elle. Depuis quand ça t'importe ?

\- Rose, si elle accouche maintenant, ils ne survivront certainement pas. Je ne peux rien faire pour eux.

Il la fixa intensément, impuissant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer avec le cours du temps, pas d'une façon aussi drastique.

\- Et pour elle ?

\- Elle doit vivre jusqu'en 1587. Alors elle vivra jusqu'en 1587.

Une violente quinte de toux agita la jeune reine, ils accoururent à son chevet. Penché sur un récipient en porcelaine, elle vomit rouge.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Jane, paniquée, en se tournant vers le Docteur.

\- Oui. Trouvez-moi de l'ail, du poivre de Cayenne et de la menthe poivrée. J'aurais besoin d'eau chaude également. Très chaude.

La rousse se précipita dans les escaliers.

\- Je reviens, murmura-t-il à Rose.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Au TARDIS.

Il la serra contre lui avant de partir à son tour.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle, avant de se concentrer sur le visage tendu de la brune. Elle s'approcha du lit et prit à son tour un chiffon, qu'elle trempa dans l'eau fraîche.

Une nouvelle fois, Mary ouvrit les yeux, la regardant gravement.

\- J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû mourir.

\- Mais non ! tentait de la rassurer la Londonienne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Docteur est doué. Vous survivrez.

La brune secoua de la tête, sa sueur tâcha l'oreiller.

\- Non. Avant… Ils attendent. Ils attendent le bébé. C'est pour ça qu'Ailna m'a sauvé…

\- Qui ?

\- Près du lac. Je la sens. Je la vois…

Sa tête roula sur le côté, elle perdit connaissance. Rose la regarda, sans comprendre, avant de se retourner vers Marie.

\- Qui est Ailna ?

\- Une servante qui l'a sauvé d'un incendie, quand elle était enfant. Elle en est morte. Sa Majesté la voit, souvent quand… Quand la mort est proche.

Rose fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers l'unique fenêtre. Il faisait sombre et un épais brouillard l'empêchait de voir correctement.

\- Je me dépêche, je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose.

Elle dévala les marches du donjon, retrouva son chemin parmi le dédale de couloirs. Personne sur son chemin, tant mieux : elle ne se voyait pas expliquer qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un esprit.

L'entrée principale la salua, un majordome vint à sa rencontre.

\- Madame ?

 _Madame._ Elle ne le corrigea pas et se contenta de dire :

\- J'aimerais aller dehors. Juste cinq minutes.

Il hocha de la tête, lui donna une lampe et poussa le battant de la porte. Aussitôt, un froid vivifiant la saisit.

\- Faites attention à la berge, le sol est humide.

Elle le remercia et s'avança dans la brume, la lumière brandit devant elle ; même si cette lumière ne servit pas à grand-chose : l'air était si lourd qu'il était impossible de voir le bout de son nez.

Le monde était gris, blanc, noir. Jusqu'à l'herbe. Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas de soleil, pas un bruit. Pas un bruit autre que le clapotis des vagues sur le rivage. La berge était cachée par le voile opaque qui entourait l'île.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? chuchota Rose.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Prudence sur les talons, elle fit lentement le tour de l'îlot, appelant quiconque voulait l'entendre. Un bout de terre s'éloignait du château, elle s'écarta précautionneusement du géant de pierre.

Lorsque l'ombre écrasante de l'immense demeure se perdit derrière elle, ne devenant plus qu'un funeste souvenir, le rivage apparut. Ignorant la boue particulièrement épaisse, elle glissa jusqu'au bord du lac, dans lequel baignait d'épais galets. Elle plissa des yeux : cinq mètres plus loin, une silhouette humaine était penchée sur l'eau, un panier à ses côtés.

Elle chantonnait tristement.

\- Ex… Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je viens du château, je suis avec le Docteur.

L'ombre ne lui répondit pas, continuant de laver son linge. Retenant un soupir, la blonde s'avança vers elle sans faire de gestes brusques.

\- Je m'appelle Rose. Et vous ?

Silence. Elle s'arrêta même de chanter, laissant un calme angoissant s'installer.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

La robe qu'elle tenait, une longue robe blanche, était tâchée de sang. Elle frottait frénétiquement dans l'eau, mais les tâches ne disparaissaient pas, gravées à tout jamais dans la dentelle.

\- Ma mère utilisait du gros sel, sur les vêtements qui lui résistaient. Peut-être qu'il y en a, dans la cuisine. Vous voulez que je vous en ramène ?

\- Vous venez du futur. Eux aussi.

Rose blêmit.

\- Qui « eux » ?

\- Je ne pourrai plus la protéger. Dès qu'ils auront sa fille, je ne pourrai plus la protéger. Ils me détruiront.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Je voulais juste la sauver… J'ai détruit le temps.

Son visage était déchiré par une affreuse culpabilité. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Poids qu'elle avait malencontreusement lâché.

Elle se leva, enleva ses chaussures, sa robe verte, qui s'entêtait dans un ballet infernal, s'enfonça dans l'eau noire.

\- Que… Que faites-vous ? Eh !

Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans la brise estivale, qui soufflait comme le plus froid des hivers. Avant de disparaître sous les flots.

La voyageuse ne réfléchit pas et sauta instinctivement sur ses pas, laissant les vagues, lames glacées, meurtrir sa chair. Elle ne retrouva pas la femme de chambre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau, cette eau qui réveillerait un mort. Il n'y eut que les ténèbres. Au loin, quelqu'un l'appela.

Croyant rêver, elle continua ses recherches, la panique s'immisçant lentement dans ses veines.

\- Rose ?!

Elle se redressa et vit le Docteur, près de la berge, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elle a coulé. Je ne la retrouve pas, elle va se noyer !

\- Qui ?

\- Ailna.

Dix mètres les séparaient, elle put voir ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Qui est Ailna ?

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et sortit de l'eau. Ses dents claquèrent, sa peau était transie, recouverte de frissons.

\- Tu es frigorifiée, viens.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de la guider vers l'immense demeure.

Plusieurs fois, elle regarda derrière elle : la domestique, aussi pâle que la mort, s'était tenue devant elle. Avant de disparaître, avalée par les flots imperturbables. Et son panier, tout comme elle, s'était aussitôt volatilisé.

\- Est-ce que ça existe, les fantômes ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Gallifreyien fut surpris par sa question.

\- Non. Il n'y a aucune vie après la mort.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que ça remettrait en cause tout l'équilibre de la vie. Pourquoi ?

\- Ailna est morte dans un incendie. Mais je l'ai vu.

Le Gallifreyien se figea.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle s'arrêta à son tour, le lorgna, blessée.

\- Il doit tout simplement y avoir une explication. Rose, si les morts pouvaient vraiment revenir à la vie sous forme de spectres, ça se saurait. Scientifiquement parlant, c'est impossible.

\- Le grand Seigneur du Temps, qualifier quelque chose « d'impossible » ? On aura tout entendu ! Les aliens existent, les robots destructeurs existent, le diable aussi, les loups-garous, pourquoi pas les fantômes ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soudainement fatigué et recommença à marcher : sa cadence s'accélérait.

\- Je le saurais. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Qu'elle avait détruit le temps.

\- Ce doit être un fardeau lourd à porter.

\- Elle a dit qu'ils venaient du futur et qu'ils attendaient que la fille de la reine naisse.

\- Elle aura des jumeaux. Mort-nés. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il était si sûr de lui. Pour la première fois, ça énerva Rose.

\- Et si la tradition historique mentait ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Si elle a une fille et qu'elle fut caché pour éviter… La honte, un soulèvement… et ça s'est oublié !

\- Je te crois. Et ton argument est valable. Mais elle ne tardera pas à accoucher. Et sa grossesse n'est pas assez avancé pour permettre aux fœtus de survivre.

\- On parie ? murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire taquin.

Les yeux du brun roulèrent dans leur orbite, partagé entre une outrance faussement jouée et un amusement difficilement dissimulé.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai perdu contre toi, la dernière fois. Puis c'est mal de parier sur ça…

\- Allez !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte de chêne, il lui serra la main, officialisant la mise.

\- Elle est tombée dans le lac, elle est un peu… Maladroite. Auriez-vous des vêtements à lui prêter ? demanda-t-il au majordome.

\- Ma fille vous fournira ce dont vous avez besoin, interrompit le maître de maison, qui arrivait à grands pas vers eux. Gladys ?

Une fillette d'une quinze d'année sortit de derrière lui, une timidité apparente reluisant dans ses pupilles claires.

Rose salua son compagnon de la main et suivit ce qui semblait être l'aînée. Cette dernière attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Comment se porte la reine ?

\- Le Docteur la sauvera.

Cette affirmation rassura la jeune fille, qui souffla soulagée.

\- Elle est prisonnière de votre père, je me trompe ?

\- Oui. Elle est gentille, pourtant. Père dit qu'elle est catholique et que l'Ecosse devrait avoir un roi protestant. Il dit aussi qu'elle s'est mariée avec l'assassin de son précédent mari.

Rose soupira silencieusement : elle voulait des bals, de la musique, des châteaux illuminés et des beaux princes. Pas venir en plein milieu d'une guerre civile avec une reine à demi-mourante.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mon Oncle l'apprécie, il n'est pas d'accord avec lui.

Gladys ouvrit sa penderie, une multitude de robe apparurent. Les tissus, tous aussi colorés les uns que les autres, ondulaient sous les doigts experts de l'adolescente.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas avec une tenue très complexe, quelque chose de simple me suffira amplement.

\- A votre teint, je vous verrai bien porter celle-là.

Elle sortit une toilette bleu foncé et blanche, qu'elle posa sur le lit.

\- Je vais appeler ma femme de chambre pour vous aider.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'une jeune domestique entra dans la chambre, une boîte dans la main.

\- Tu as vingt minutes, lui murmura Gladys. Mon père veut que vous mangiez avec nous, ce soir. Pour vous remercier de votre déplacement.

Sur ce, elle les laissa seules.

oOo

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous médecin ?

\- De très nombreuses années. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme assez jeune, à Glasgow. Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, vous savez.

Le Docteur remercia le valet de pied qui venait de lui servir une généreuse part de dessert.

\- Glasgow ? Prestigieux établissement !

\- Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous marié ? demanda Agnès, son épouse, qui, depuis la durée du repas, s'était contentée d'observer les deux invités.

Rose, à ses côtés, s'étouffa.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux étranglements.

\- Vous êtes anglaise ?

William baissa ses couverts, un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Je suis son précepteur, s'empressa de corriger le Docteur. Elle a été envoyée d'Angleterre, une famille protestante effrayée par les menaces de Mary Ier. Depuis, je m'occupe d'elle.

\- N'est-elle pas un peu vieille pour rester votre pupille ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas encore d'époux ?

La Londonienne prit un généreux morceau de tarte dans sa cuillère et l'engouffra dans sa bouche : sa langue gardait pour elle les charmantes insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il était un peu curieux, un peu trop à son goût. Puis trop vieille. Avoir un époux. Elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans !

 _Ce n'est pas la même époque. Puis ta mère, à ton âge…_ Elle repoussa gentiment la remarque cinglante qui vint la contredire et chercha la sérénité de la patience au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Nous sommes fiancés. Elle… Rose n'aime pas en parler, tant que ça ne s'est pas fait. « On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve », dit-elle.

La carte d'un mariage prochain, le Gallifreyien ne trouva d'autre excuse plus convaincante : apparemment, elle calma les doutes du comte, puisqu'il recommença à manger.

Le reste du repas, plutôt froid, se déroula dans un mutisme lourd. A la fin, les domestiques les amenèrent à une chambre, près du donjon, et les laissèrent seuls. Ils allèrent visiter une dernière fois la reine, puis, voyant que son état était stable et que Jane la veillait, ils allèrent se coucher.

Là, le Docteur expliqua à sa compagne la situation : les nobles écossais s'étaient soulevés contre le règne de Mary Stuart, qui venait d'épouser le meurtrier de son deuxième mari -le premier étant le feu roi de France, François II-. Depuis sa défaite à la bataille de Carberry Hill –« ce n'était pas vraiment une bataille, elle s'est seulement rendue pour protéger le comte de Bothwell, son époux »-, ils la tenaient prisonnière, en attendant qu'elle transmette le pouvoir à James _(ndlr : Jacques en français)_.

\- Et vu qu'il n'a que quelques mois, la régence sera accordée au comte de Moray, le demi-frère de Mary Stuart, termina la blonde.

\- En effet !

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, qui, fière d'elle, tourna sur elle-même.

\- Et devine quoi ? continua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le comte de Moray est également le demi-frère de William Douglas. Leur mère était la favorite du roi, James V.

Rose se laissa tomber sur le lit, bouche-bée.

\- Margaret, celle qui était en bas, au dîner?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je comprends mieux leur animosité à l'égard de la reine, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se glissa sous les draps, qui sentait le frais et le regarda, toujours assis sur le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne vais pas dormir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne que je sois là ?

Le brun regarda la jeune femme : c'était possible, oui. Il n'avait pas oublié Barcelone, ni la fin du monde ; le concert d'émotion qu'ils avaient vécu avait laissé une trace indélébile dans son unique cœur, trop fragile. Mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison.

Il ne montra rien à son amie, néanmoins, le temps courrait : la future mère allait bientôt mettre au monde ses enfants et s'enchaînera à la suite, sa signature pour la transmission du pouvoir ; le 24 juillet était la date posée au-dessus du sceau.

Les cloches sonnèrent minuit, dans un village près d'ici. Ils étaient le 24 juillet.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux seulement garder un œil sur Mary.

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- Oui. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à l'arrivée de la sage-femme.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non. Toi, tu as besoin de sommeil.

\- Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis le Docteur ! Tu douterais de moi ?

Il lui sourit, elle prit sa main qu'elle serra fort.

\- Non. Plus jamais.

Elle se redressa et se blottit contre lui. Ses yeux brillaient comme un ciel d'été, les étoiles dansaient, insouciamment. Il y avait bien des éclairs, derrière ces soleils, du sang, derrière ces promesses, mais le temps était un facteur qu'elle aimait ignorer.

Elle préférait sourire qu'attendre tristement la fin de l'histoire.

D'ailleurs, le sourire qu'il lui lança fit chavirer son cœur. Comme s'il lisait dans sa tête et qu'il connaissait, lui aussi, ce futur guère favorable ; comme s'il voulait la rassurer, lui rappeler, par ses mots invisibles, la force qui les animait. Il y a toujours une solution. Il y a toujours la possibilité de contourner un point fixe.

Surtout pour lui.

\- Tu devrais y aller, alors, chuchota-t-elle, avant que de sombres pensées, que de sombres espoirs, ne l'emportent loin de la réalité. Sa Majesté t'attend !

Il encercla sa tête de ses mains, caressa son front de ses pouces.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa tendrement l'endroit que ses doigts avaient frôlé et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Rose se tourna, se retourna. Elle frappa l'oreiller, tira sur l'édredon que les courants d'air traversaient allégrement, elle maudit l'Ecosse, maudit ce brouillard et s'endormit finalement, bercée par le craquement du feu dans la cheminée.

oOo

Le soleil était bien haut lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil…

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait jour. Il faisait beau. Enfin elle voyait le paysage : la lande écossaise s'étendait à l'infini, drap vert se perdant entre le gris du lac et le gris du ciel. Elle s'étira, se stoppa : elle entendait des cris. Des cris qui venaient du donjon.

Sans prendre la peine de couvrir la robe blanche qui lui servait de chemise de nuit, elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'étage. A bout de souffle, elle arriva dans la chambre, dans laquelle une foule était amassée autour du lit.

Le Docteur était en grande… conversation, avec eux.

\- Elle ne signera rien du tout pour le moment, elle a seulement besoin de repos !

\- Monsieur, il ne me semble pas que je vous ai demandé votre avis.

\- Je suis son médecin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, murmura Mary, qui, au beau milieu de ces hommes, tentait de s'exprimer. Je signerai.

La Londonienne tourna la tête, alertait par des petits gémissements : une quinquagénaire, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, calmait d'une berceuse un nouveau-né.

Elle vit la peau rose du bébé, ses petits bras, trop petits, bouger. Ses paupières clignaient sous la lumière, les larmes disparurent. Les pleurs se turent.

\- C'est une fille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Toute l'attention se tourna vers elle.

\- Rose !

Le Gallifreyien s'avança vers elle. Le comte le suivit promptement : ils étaient en colère. Tous les deux.

\- Je pense, Monsieur, Madame, que vous devriez partir. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

La jeune femme ignorait la raison de cette irritation pesante qui régnait en maitre, mais le regard froid de son ami la dissuada de toute question.

\- Maintenant, grogna-t-il.

Ils furent presque jetés dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la blonde, lorsque la barque qu'il avait empruntée les laissèrent de l'autre côté de la rive.

L'île était visible, mais inaccessible.

\- Et le TARDIS ?!

\- Le TARDIS n'est pas un problème, grommela-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Rien d'important.

Elle se tût, surprise par le ton glacial de sa voix.

\- Tu avais raison. Et j'avais raison, marmonna-t-il finalement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était des jumeaux. Mais il ne reste qu'une petite fille. Ils l'enverront en France.

\- Et… L'autre ?

Il ne répondit rien : un infanticide était un crime particulièrement atroce. Il préférait l'épargner de cette dure vérité.

\- Et pour Ailna ? soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, dit-il.

\- Non mais… Qui est-elle ?

\- Mauvaise question.

\- Que veut-elle ?

Il s'arrêta, mit ses mains dans les poches. D'un regard, il la contraint à poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi utilise-t-on son image ?

\- Beaucoup d'événements, dans le temps, sont dû à un changement indépendant des faits. Quelqu'un qui ne date pas de l'époque, et qui intervient, par exemple. J'ai été à Pompéi, avec Donna. Le Vésuve a explosé à cause du choix que j'ai dû faire.

Rose le dévisagea, bouche bée.

\- Attends, sans toi, Pompéi n'aurait jamais été enseveli ?

\- La Terre aurait été dévastée par les Pyroviles, sans moi, grimaça-t-il. Et si Mary Stuart aurait dû mourir dans cet incendie, à Stirling ?

\- Tu penses qu'elle a été sauvée dans un but particulier ?

\- Une descendance peut changer beaucoup de choses. Sans son fils, aucun Stuart ne serait monté sur le trône anglais, et tous les changements qu'il y a eu sous leurs règnes n'auraient pas existé, ou autrement. Pour toi, c'est naturel, le temps s'est soigné de lui-même : l'Histoire l'enseigne. Mais si Mary aurait dû mourir et a été sauvé, c'est pour des fins précises. Ils avaient besoin que ce bébé naisse.

\- Tu penses que cette lignée pourrait jouer un rôle décisif dans le futur ?

\- Je pense que cette lignée changera drastiquement un point du futur. Un point qui sera certainement en la faveur de ces mystérieux sauveurs.

Une silhouette apparut, au loin. Vêtue d'une robe verte, les cheveux bruns volant dans le vent, elle s'approcha d'eux. Le Docteur la fixa, anxieusement, avant d'avancer vers elle.

Son visage, souillé par les larmes, se tourna vers eux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Vraiment désolé.

Ses yeux étaient vides, ses joues étaient creuses. Elle était une image terne, et s'effaçait lentement.

\- J'ai détruit votre temps.

\- Que voulez-vous dire.

\- Vous êtes le Docteur. Vous avez sauvé tant de gens. Je vous en supplie… réparez mon erreur. Il y a trop de morts…

Un cri inaudible sortait d'entre ses lèvres sèches, elle tomba au sol. Avant de s'évaporer dans l'espace.

Le Gallifreyien sortit précipitamment la clé de sa boîte bleue, le vaisseau apparut.

\- Si je fais vite, je peux retracer son signal, remonter à ceux qui la manipulent, s'exclama-t-il, en courant tout autour du tableau de bord.

Il leva un levier, le sol du TARDIS trembla.

\- Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Cool. Non ?

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Elle se tenait au bastingage, regardant le fou qui tournoyait dans tout sens. Cette situation l'avait atrocement manqué ; cette adrénaline, ces questions à savoir sur quoi ils allaient tomber, l'aventure. L'Aventure.

Son corps de vingt-cinq ans avait besoin d'Aventure.

\- Cool, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, la machine s'éteignit. Ils furent plongés dans le noir.

* * *

 ** _Qui a sauvé Mary ? Dans quel but ? Prochain chapitre !_**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de plus en plus nombreux :) n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas !**


End file.
